A Love of the Sea
by CardcaptorKatara
Summary: A young prince of the sea and his sweet young friend. Their meeting was a coincidence but will it become something more? Thanks to AnimeFox223  on Deviantart for co-writing this with me.
1. Chapter 1

In the ocean off the coast of Japan, Tamaki made his way to the surface. He peeked over some rocks cautiously as he watched some of the boats come into the harbor. "Wow" he smiled. Following him were two mischievous twins who had been his friends all his life. "Hey Tono, don't you think you should head back home before Kyoya finds out your gone?" the older one asked.

"Or before you're fished out and killed." pointed out the younger one.

"Don't worry about it" he replied. "I'm not going to get fished out and I'm certainly not going to get killed. And as for Kyoya, don't worry about it. He's not my boss."

"If he hears about this he's going to lock you in your room." he sighed.

"Let him" Tamaki smiled "I know how to get out. I'm not going back yet. Besides look at that." he pointed to the town. "It's so cool. Can you imagine what awesome things must be happening! I'd love to get to see it."

"Not really." he shrugged. "And I don't want to know. They eat _fish_!"

"So what, so do we sometimes." he huffed. "You guys can hide if you want, but I'm going to get closer."

"You forget we're part fish too." he rolled his eyes, "Fine, get killed or experimented on, it's your funeral." Kaoru dove back underwater.

Tamaki blew his bangs out of his face. "Fine" he followed them "But first thing tomorrow I'm going" he thought to himself.

Not too far away a young brunette wandered around some of the stores and looked at the tuna they were selling. 'Maybe I can make some sushi later, even though it won't be fancy tuna.' she thought as she looked the fish over.

She decided against sushi and that she'd make ramen instead. She went back home and was greeted by a big bear hug from her father. "Hi Haruhi!"

"Hey Dad." she wriggled away.

"Haruhi! Let's go to the beach soon!" Ranka clapped. "Um... ok." she blinked.

"Let's go tomorrow!" Ranka cheered. "Fine, whatever." she rolled her eyes and went into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi looked at the ocean and sighed. Since her father got her up early and had her put on a pink bathing suit she had a bit of a temper towards him. She kept a t-shirt on anyway. Haruhi went to a small cove and looked at the shellfish.

Tamaki swam over towards the town. He couldn't get a good look at the people from where he was. He looked around and noticed the beach. "It'll be too obvious if I go over there... but I can hide over there." He smiled looking at the small cave. He dove under the water and swam into the cave.

She picked up a crab and marveled at the size of it. "Wow, this is huge!" She put it back and looked at an urchin. "Better not step on it." she mumbled to herself and avoided it.

When he came up to the surface the young prince blinked "A human!" he thought. He hid behind one of the rocks, observing her movements. He was completely intrigued by her. "I've never seen a human up close before... She sure is cute." he smiled.

She sighed and looked back in the direction of the entrance. "I can't believe Dad dragged me here. Oh well, the sea is beautiful anyway." she looked back down at the shellfish. "Hmm, I wonder how long we're going to stay for today." Haruhi then sat down on a ledge and put her feet in the water. "This does feel nice though." she smiled.

Tamaki swam a little closer, still hiding behind the rocks. "She seems to really like the shellfish" he thought looking around before he noticed a starfish. He picked it up and carefully placed it on the ledge, trying not to be too noticeable.

She blinked and looked to her side. "I swear that wasn't here before." she picked the starfish up and inspected it. "Oh well." she put it back in the water. "What belongs in the water stays in the water I suppose."

Tamaki blinked picking up the starfish "What belongs in the water, stays in the water?" he repeated softly. He looked over at the girl. "But, there's so much I want to know about."

"Why did Dad have to make me wear this stupid bathing suit? I don't even plan on swimming." she sighed. She got up and started walking a bit when part of the ledge crumbled and she fell in.

Tamaki gasped. He swam away before the ledge could fall on him. He peeked around to see if the girl he was watching was alright.

She swam up and held onto the ledge and went into a fit of coughing. She heaved herself up and coughed a few more times, "G-great... just what I needed."

Tamaki sighed relieved. "I'm glad she's alright"

She got up and left the cove and went far up on the beach and watched the ocean from a safe distance. "I won't do that again unless I have to." she groaned and lied down on a towel.

Tamaki swam out of the cave. He was sad he couldn't see Haruhi as well from the ocean. He swam a little closer than he should have to the shore.

After a few minutes, she sat up and watched her dad then got up and went over to the rocks. "I should at least try and enjoy the last hours I have left for staying on the beach today." she said to herself.

Tamaki irked. He was stuck on the shore and Haruhi was coming towards him. He tried his best to hide his tail "Just gotta look like a normal human. Maybe she won't notice."


	3. Chapter 3

Right before she could walk around a rock which would have had her see Tamaki, Ranka called out for her. "Haruhi! Haruhi! We need to go!" She sighed and went over to him. "You don't have to shout."

Tamaki sighed "How am I going to get back in the water." He lifted his arms and slowly started to move slowly towards the water. "OW OW OW" he winced before looking back and seeing a crab pinching his tail.

She blinked and looked back to where the noise was coming from. "Just a second Dad." Haruhi went back and tried to search for the source of the sound. "Hello? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" he replied without thinking "Stupid thing!" he tried to pull the crab off his koi like tail. "OW OW OW OW OW" he continued to whine as the crab just pinched harder.

"That proves otherwise, let me he-" her eyes widened in surprise as she finally saw him. "Y-y-you're... a-a-a." she stammered and fell back.

His eyes widened "Uh..." he felt a bit nervous. He tried to get away but he was stuck on the shore. So he just ended up wriggling around desperately.

"Y-you shouldn't even exist." she gasped. She watched him for a moment before she got up and dragged him back toward the ocean and plucked the crab from his tail.

"Ah!" he winced when she pulled the crab from his tail "Oh... t-thank you."

"Er... you're welcome." she continued to pull him towards the ocean.

"S-Sorry you had to help me like this." he blushed "I really didn't want anyone to see me"

"I can understand why." she let go of him. "There, well... um... hope you get home fine."

"Uh..." he grabbed her hand before realizing what he was doing and looking down embarrassed.

She blinked and looked down at him. "I promise I won't tell anyone about you if that's what you're worried about."

"n-no I just... I'm just... really curious..." he smiled "I've never been this close to a human before."

"Then we're on equal ground. Er... I mean equal level." she sweatdropped.

He laughed "Well you certainly are interesting."

"And how is that?" she frowned.

"Just everything" he smiled. "The way you live is so interesting." his eyes sparkled as he spoke

"You're interested in humans?" she blinked.

"Very much so" he smiled "I've always been fascinated by them."

"Why? Why would... I hope you don't mind me saying this... a mythical being such as yourself be interested in normal not so special humans?" she sat down and watched him.

"Because" he smiled "I'm just curious in something I've never really seen before. That's not so unusual is it?" he smiled

"No, not really, since I'm curious about you and others like you now. I never really bothered with mythical beings. I thought they didn't exist." she shrugged.

He laughed. "Well to each his own I suppose."

"Tell you what, I'll come back tomorrow and we can talk more, ok?" she asked.

He blushed "R-Really?" His eyes lit up

"Sure, why not?" she shrugged and got up.

"Great" he smiled "And thank you so much for helping me back into the water."

"You're welcome, you looked like you needed the help." she smiled.

"I suppose I did" he smiled. "I was kind of afraid to talk to you but I'm glad I did"

"Yeah, I'm glad you did to." she scratched the back of her head then started walking away. "See you tomorrow!"

"Thank you again" he called before he turned and swam away

She smiled and kept going.

~Next day~

Haruhi sighed and adjusted her bag. She walked down the road then went down the stairs that lead to the beach and went to the spot she met Tamaki. She sat down and looked in her bag. She didn't really pay attention to what she put in it this morning so she just stuffed it with things from her room. She sighed and waited for Tamaki.

"Hey." she waved, got up and went over to the water with her bag. "How's the ocean?"

"Um..." She pulled out a comb and sweatdropped. "Why did I pack this?"

Tamaki's eyes sparkled "What's that?"

"It's a comb, we use it to brush our hair." she shrugged and pulled out a pencil, some chopsticks and an old locket.

"A comb huh?" he blinked picking it up "I've seen them but I never knew what they were." he smiled trying to comb his hair.

"Here, you do it like this." she took his hand and brushed his hair then and let go after a little while. "See? It gets tangles out of your hair and help keep it healthy."

"I see" he smiled. "Amazing! And what are these other things!"

She held up the pencil. "This is a pencil, we can write or draw on paper with these." She then held up the chopsticks. "These are chopsticks, we eat with these with multiple types of foods. And this...," she looked down at the locket, "is a locket. You put a picture or pictures of ones you hold dear in it and wear it."

"Wow" he smiled "Humans create so many cool things. I'm really impressed."

"These aren't all that impressive really." she sweatdropped. "So, what's life like living in the water?"

"Well" he shrugged. "It's nice, but I feel like I've seen it all. You see one part of the ocean you've seen it all."

"I can barely see underwater so I can't really say if it looks beautiful or not. Besides, I think it's kind of interesting to have a tail like that, even for a day." she shrugged.

He blinked. "I suppose." he looked around at the beach. "But, I've always wondered what it would be like to be able to run on the sand like you do." he crossed his arms and laid them on the rock Haruhi sat on "I know it sounds silly... but for the longest time... I've wished I could be human."

"It's not all the exciting. Sure, something can give you happiness but the world on land isn't as fantastic as it seems. I guess that's why human beings search for others to erase their sadness. I'm not complaining though, I'm fine on my own, just as I have been for a long time." she sighed sadly and looked at the clouds.

"Huh?" he blinked and looked up towards the sky as well. "But even so." he began "Being able to see something you can only dream of... It's incredible if you ever do get to see it. And even if you don't think so, I still would love the opportunity to one day run on the sand." he smiled shyly "It's foolish, I know... but still..." he continued to smile.

"Well, if you exist so should magic right?" she asked and looked down at him, "Isn't there a spell that can turn you into a human, even temporarily?"

"Hm?" he blinked. "Well... I may know someone who could help me but..." he looked back at her "He kind of scares me..." he had fake tears in his eyes.

"Oh come on, how scary can he be?" she rolled her eyes, "If you really wanted to be human wouldn't you try everything you could to do so? If I had the chance to make my mother better before she died I would have." She gasped at what she said then hair covered her face and she looked down sadly. "I would have done everything I could have but I was too little to do a damn thing."

He looked at her slightly surprised. "I think... its a very different situation. I'm really sorry about your mother..." he blinked 'Um... I never did get your name."

She shook her head and sighed. "Sorry about that. Anyway, my name is Haruhi, yours is?"

"Oh, I'm Tamaki." He smiled.

"Hmm, that's a nice name." she opened the locket and took the pictures out and put them in her pocket.

"You know... you're right Haruhi" he smiled "I think... I think I'm going to talk to that person."

"That's good." she smiled, "Be sure to visit me if you become human." She put her picture in the locket and handed it to him. "Here, I don't use this anymore. Besides, it is waterproof after all."

"Well thank you" he smiled. "I don't know if I will... but will you come see me again tomorrow?" he blushed.

"Sure." she smiled and got up. "I need to go now, bye Tamaki."

"Bye" he smiled as he swam back to his home.

She watched him and smiled then walked back up to the road. _'Why can't I wait till tomorrow?'_ she thought and blushed a little.


	4. Chapter 4

Tamaki swam back to the palace and made his way to Nekozawa's private quarters. "N-Nekozawa?" he opened the door a crack.

Nekozawa was in the darkest part of his room. "Close the door! T-the light burns!" he yelled, his little puppet crying a bit.

"Uh" Tamaki swam in and closed the door behind him. "I... I have a favor to ask."

"And what is that?" he asked, his puppet rubbing his "paws" together.

"Well I... I've been thinking on it for a while so... Can you make me human?" he asked.

He raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "Why would you want to be a human and how would you repay me?"

"Because I've always secretly wanted it" he blushed slightly. "But, w-what would you want from me?"

"What are you willing to give?" he asked, snickering a little.

"Well uh... I don't really know..." he frowned.

"Tell you what. I can temporarily turn you into a human but only if you kiss a girl who is willing to kiss you back may you stay a human. In return, until that happens by the end of a week, I get to... have you be my personal servant until you die. And to make sure you don't forget, there will be times during each day you turn back. You have been warned, do you wish to proceed?" he asked as he started to get the ingredients for the spell and a contract.

He gulped. "I... I do." He looked at Nekozawa determined "I'll do it."

"Sign this contract." he handed it to him then threw the ingredients in a cauldron. "Do it now and you may become human."

He nodded and shakily signed it.

A black smoke enveloped Tamaki and transformed his tail into legs and "transported" him to the shore. "Good luck, my prince." he snickered, "You'll need it."

Tamaki blinked "Oh no!" he thought "I'm stuck on the shore again!" Before he noticed his tail was gone with two legs in its place. He smiled. He also blinked at the things he was wearing. "Hm?" he stared at the pants but continued to inspect his new legs. He tested them out by wiggling his toes. He laughed.

Haruhi was at home, sort of reluctantly eating the sushi before her. 'Should I really be eating this if I'm friends with a fish-person?' she thought and sweat dropped. "I'm not hungry..." she got up and went to her room. Ranka blinked but didn't stop her. She lied down on her bed and looked out the window in the direction of the shore.

Tamaki grabbed onto the rock wall near him and pulled himself up. He was quite sure how to walk but it couldn't be much different than swimming right? He shakily moved one of his legs and took a step before trying again with his other leg. "Hey, this isn't so hard" he smiled.

She rolled over and sighed. "Why can't I wait? Why do I feel anxious to see him again?" she blushed a little bit then shook her head. "It's probably because he's strange and I want to know more about merfolk." she reasoned to herself and pulled the covers over her.

Once he had gotten the basics of walking down, Tamaki tried it without the help of the rock wall. "One" he stuck his leg out and put his foot down. "Two" He let go of the rock wall, causing him to fall over, as he didn't have his balance yet.

She yawned and looked at the clock in her room. "It's getting late... I should sleep." she snuggled into her sheets and sighed.

Tamaki sighed. "Walking takes a lot out of ya" He looked over towards the rest of the beach smiling. "But I'll get to run soon" He yawned sitting near the shore, feeling the waves wash over his feet. He smiled contently.

Haruhi fell asleep soon after and dreamt of being on the shore again but when she was little, with her parents and smiling.

Ranka went in to check on her and smiled as he saw her sleeping form and left her room.

Tamaki eventually fell asleep on the shore and by the time he woke up he had his legs again. "I must have slept later than I thought." he rubbed his eyes.

Haruhi was getting ready for school and sighed. She picked up her bag and walked down the road towards school that passed by the beach.

Tamaki smiled sitting on the shore, playing with a starfish.

She passed by and went to school. 


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi groaned and walked down the road back towards the house. She then remembered her promise with Tamaki and went down the stairs to the shore.

Tamaki had gotten a little better at walking. He had been practicing all day and he was quite pleased with himself.

Haruhi blinked when she noticed a boy who looked a lot like Tamaki. 'It couldn't be... could it?' she wondered and went over to him. "Hi."

"Haruhi!" He smiled before he fell over. "Still not used to that yet" he laughed "But look!" He moved his legs around "I've got legs now. Isn't that great!" his smile was brighter.

She stared at him and irked a bit when he fell over. "I'd be quieter if I were you." she warned and helped him up. "But I am glad that your dream came true." she smiled.

"Well, almost. Not yet." he smiled. "And, what do you mean? Was I too loud?" he blinked innocently.

"You were a bit loud yes, but that's not the problem. If someone heard you, they'd throw you into the insane asylum." she shook her head and helped him stand when he needed it.

"Uh, o-okay." he didn't exactly know what she meant, but it didn't sound pleasant. "Um, but... could we... could we run on the beach?" he smiled shyly.

She blinked and looked up at him. "You can if you want to but I don't feel like it." she shrugged.

"Oh, I see" he smiled sadly. "Maybe later then." He smiled "After all, I'm not quite used to walking yet, so I should probably put off running for a little while." he laughed nervously.

"Probably a good idea. Let me guess, you'll need a place to stay?" she asked.

He blinked "O-Oh... I never thought about it. I slept here last night." he looked down at the sand and started moving it around with his feet.

"If you're comfortable here you can stay but I'd feel better if you didn't sleep out in the open." she frowned.

"Oh, okay" he blinked. "I would like to see where you live." he smiled, his eyes sparkling, only imagining what it was like.

"My dad wouldn't like that one bit." she sweat-dropped. "But I guess I can give you a quick look around before he comes home."

He blinked "Would... Would I be doing something wrong? I don't want to offend at all."

"No, not at all, you are my friend after all, right?" she asked, "It's just that my dad is the overprotective type."

"Oh, I see." he replied. He took her hand "Sorry" he blushed "I just need help keeping my footing."

"It's fine, you don't have your balance yet." she smiled.

"Right" he smiled. "I'll have to work on that." he laughed as they walked.

"Good, that way you won't hurt yourself." she led him to her apartment and sweat-dropped when they got to the stairs. "Oh boy."

Tamaki looked at the stairs slightly confused. "Hmm..." he stared before picking up his leg and placing it on the first stair.

She wrapped one arm around his side to help steady him and helped him up the stair.

He blinked "Oh, t-thank you." he smiled, braving a few more stairs "This isn't so hard."

"You're welcome." she replied, "I'm glad you're doing so well."

"I'm just lucky I'm catching on this quickly" he smiled.

"Lucky you." she smiled as she continued to help up the stairs. "Almost at the top."

"Oh good!" He smiled as he took the final step. "Hey I did it" he laughed.

She smiled a bit then led him to her apartment and unlocked the door. "I live in here."

He continued to smile "Oh wow! I can't wait to see it."

She helped him inside her apartment and sighed. "It's not all that special really." she sweat-dropped.

His face brightened immediately. He saw so many things that interested him. So much so that he tried to walk off on his own. He got a few steps in before he fell over. He sweat-dropped "Oh..."

She quickly went over to his side and looked down worriedly at him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" he sat up "I guess I got a bit too excited there huh?" he smiled embarrassed.

"It's alright. Just don't overdo it again." she sat down next to him.

He blinked innocently before he looked at his legs.

"Don't you feel tired or your legs feel like their heavy or in pain?" she asked, "If you keep walking nonstop then that's not such a good thing."

"No, it doesn't hurt." he frowned. "I really haven't been walking much. From what you've seen that's what it's been like. I can't really get my footing." He blushed. "Silly" he closed his eyes.

"Well, you've never had legs before so it's only natural. If I turned into a merperson like you I'm sure I wouldn't be able to swim right for a while." she smiled.

"I guess" he chuckled. "Oh! Can I see more of your home Haruhi?" he asked excitedly.

She got up and helped him up as well. "Sure, as long as we don't go in my dad's room. There's nothing special there."

"O-Okay" he smiled as he tried to walk again

She moved him so he could lean on her and led him to the living/dining room. "This is where my father and I eat or where I study or watch TV." she shrugged, "Mainly the news though."

He blinked "TV? What's TV?"

"It's an electronic device that allows you to watch shows. Either things we animate or live or even recordings of humans acting. It's basically a home theater." She bent down and picked up the remote. "You can either turn it on and change the channels manually or use this."

"Wow!" he gushed "Incredible!"

"It's really not that great." she sweat-dropped. "I usually watch the news so I can get information from all around Japan."

He continued looking around before he noticed the shrine for her mother. He scooted towards it. "Is that your mom Haruhi?" he smiled.

"Yes, it's our shrine for her. I was little when she died, so most of my memories of her are few." she sighed.

"Wow" he smiled "She's very pretty. You look a lot like her."

"That's what my dad says." she shrugged. "I don't see it."

"No?" he blinked. "I think it's pretty clear. It's more than just your hair color. You both have such kind smiles." he smiled.

She got caught off guard and stared at him for a while, blushing slightly. She then smiled and nodded a bit. "I guess you're right."

He smiled laughing slightly. He tried again to stand, using the wall to balance himself.

"You sure you want to keep walking?" she asked and stood up as well.

"Yeah" he nodded determined. "That's the whole reason I did this. if I want my dream to happen, I have to practice."

"Right... but .like I said before, don't overdo it. Anyway, where do you want to go to next?" she asked.

"Uh..." he blinked "I'm not sure" he laughed.

"All that's left really is the kitchen and my room." she replied.

"Oh" he blinked "Well okay, Can I see your room then?" he smiled.

"Sure, I don't see why not." she went over to her door and went inside.

Tamaki carefully moved his way to her room putting one foot in front of the other. "I got this" he smiled as he let go of the wall and hobbled over.

"I have to admit, you are getting better." she smiled and sat down on her bed. "Well, this is my room. Not much but a bed, a bookshelf and a desk, besides the books and other items that is."

"It's very cozy" Tamaki smiled. "Wow" he looked at all the books "You have so many of these things."

"I read a lot of books." she got up, pulled a book out and handed it to him. "You do know how to read right?"

"Um..." he looked at the text."Well..." he blushed "A little bit, not a lot."

"How come you only know a little bit?" she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, from signs and things I've seen. So I guess not really any." he blushed again.

"I guess I could teach you, if you want," she replied.

"You'd do that?" he smiled "That'd be great. I'll probably have to know how to read if I live here."

"Correction, you would have to know." She flipped the pages to the first page and sat down. "Ok, we have some time now, let's begin class."

"Yes teacher" he smiled, sitting down next to her.

She started giving him lessons and kept teaching him until she looked at the clock hours later and panicked. "Dad should be home soon!"

"Hm?" he blinked "Is that bad?" He stood up carefully.

"Not really, unless you want your head ripped off from his overprotective side, which is huge." she sweat-dropped and got up. "Haruhi!" Ranka called as he came inside. "Hide in here!" she shoved him into her bathroom then called back, "In my room!"

"Ah!" he winced as he fell on the floor. He blinked at the things in the bathroom before he noticed the bathtub. "Hm..." he turned some of the knobs as the water started to come out "Wow!" his eyes sparkled.

"Haruhi!~" he ran in and hugged her. "Let go please." she sighed. He did then hugged her again. "Haruhi, let's have sushi!" he cheered. She sweat-dropped and shook her head. "No thanks. How about domburi instead?" "Perfect!" he smiled and left.

He continued to watch the water come out of the pipe. "It just keeps coming" he blinked looking into the pipe "I wonder how much is in there."

"Is the bathtub running?" Ranka blinked. "I-I was going to take a bath is all!" Haruhi put in quickly. "Ok, have fun kiddo." he ruffled her hair then left. Haruhi went into the bathroom and turned the bathtub off. "Why did you have to do that?" she sighed, "He almost found you."

"I'm sorry" he blinked innocently. "How much water is in there anyway?" he was staring at the pipe.

"Thousands of gallons. The pipe leads all the way to a water facility and so do the sinks and toilets." she replied, "Just don't leave the tub running too long or it'll overflow."

"I'm sorry" he frowned. "I was just curious." He winced slightly "Mmm." he whined as he pulled his legs to his chest.

"A-are you ok?" she asked and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah" he nodded "Just a little sore. Don't worry about me." he smiled

"Are you so sure?" she asked, she was still worried about him and didn't want to leave him just yet. "I could get you something for your leg pain." she offered.

"No" he smiled holding her cheek with his hand "You can't really do anything for this. It's magic alright. I'll be fine."

She stared at him and shock and looked away, trying to hide her blush. "Alright then... Want me to bring you some leftovers of the domburi?" she asked as she got up.

"I'd love some thank you." he smiled.

"Bye then." she left. "I decided against taking a bath for now, I'll make dinner!"

~Later~

Haruhi snuck inside and handed him the bowl of domburi. "Here, just enough for you." she smiled and sat down. "Had to wait for Dad to fall asleep first but I hope you didn't mind the wait."

"No, I don't mind" he smiled "It's looks delicious." he looked at the chopsticks and tried to use them. "Hmm..."

She put her hand on his and, trying her best to hide her blush, showed him how to use the chopsticks.

He watched as her hands guided his through the motions. "I think I got it" he smiled as he started to flimsily use the chopsticks. "Like this?" he smiled picking up some of the food.

"That's right." she nodded. "Hmm, guess I'm a better teacher than I thought."

"Yes, you're a great teacher" he smiled. He looked at her kindly for a while before he rubbed his legs again. "Mmm."

"I really wish you'd feel better." she sighed and got up. "I need to be going to bed since I have school tomorrow, will you be alright on your own?" she asked.

"Yeah, what time is it?" he blinked, holding his legs.

"Almost nine thirty, why?" she asked.

"Oh, I see..." he whined pulling his legs closer. "My legs hurt."

"I really do wish there was something I could do." she sighed and looked down sadly.

He shook his head "It's all part of my deal. I'll be okay." he winced.

"O-Ok..." she got up and went for the door. "Are you staying here or not?"

"That's really up to you Haruhi." he replied shyly.

"I wouldn't mind really if you stayed or not but with your leg pain I think it'd be best if you did."

He blinked looking up at her "I... I guess so but... where would I stay?"

"I can't really give you your own room and I'd hate to make you stay here but this is really our only option." she sweat-dropped.

"That's okay." he smiled. "I'll be fine here where there's more water anyway."

"Okay then, goodnight Tamaki." she smiled back.

"Good-" he winced "N-Night" he smiled.

She watched him for a moment then left and lied down on her bed. After a little while, she fell asleep snuggled up in her sheets.

Tamaki looked at the bathtub which still had some water in it. It was cold by this point but he was used to that. He continued to groan in slight pain until it reached ten o'clock when he gained his tail back.

Haruhi mumbled in her sleep and rolled over, disturbed by the flash of light from the bathroom.

He panted a little bit. He need to get into the water quickly but the tub proved a bit difficult to get into in his weakened state. He tried to lift himself up only to fall onto the floor with a thud "Ow..."


	6. Chapter 6

Haruhi blinked and went into the bathroom. "Are you-" she stared in surprise then went over to him. She guessed he needed to get in the tub so she, with much difficulty, picked his tail up and grunted a bit, "I kind of need your help with this."

"Yeah I know" he grunted. He lifted himself up and shifted his tail so all his weight wasn't weighing on Haruhi.

She put his tail in the tub and turned the water on so it filled up to half way and then turned it off. "Better?" she panted and sat down.

He had gotten into the tub soon after she had gotten his tail in. He just nodded, a bit upset that she had to see him so weak.

"I'm so glad I got woke up when I did, if not, you probably would have been dead, wouldn't you?" she asked.

He frowned looking down with his bangs shading his eyes. He nodded again.

"I'd miss you." she admitted, "If it had ended like that, which I'm glad it didn't."

His eyes widened. He turned and smiled at her, placing his hand on her head. "It won't. I can go for longer than most out of water."

"That's good to hear." she smiled. "But I'll still worry."

"You don't have to worry." he smiled moving his hand from her head to her cheek.

She blushed a bit and looked away. "O-Okay then."

"Oh" he took his hand away. "Sorry, did I... Did I overstep a boundary?"

"A little, friends don't really put hands on other's cheeks." she replied.

"Uh" he blushed "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Not uncomfortable, just surprised." she shook her head.

"Oh" he leaned his head on his arms "So... I guess I must have surprised you huh?"

"Yes you did." she nodded. "But I'm over it."

He looked down at the ground, his tail moving around a bit in the water involuntarily. "I hope I didn't scare you."

"How on earth would you scare me?" she laughed, "You're the nicest guy I know!"

"I meant I thought I may have scared you when I wasn't human and when I was lying on the floor." he frowned.

"Oh, that..." she sighed. "I was scared. I thought I might lose my friend."

"You have school tomorrow don't you?" he blinked "Why don't you go to sleep. I'll be okay."

"A-alright." she got up went to the door and looked back at him. "I'll come see you in the morning, ok?"

"Yeah, okay" he smiled.

She smiled and then went over and laid on her bed. She snuggled into her sheets and fell asleep a while later.

Tamaki slept in the bathtub the entire night. When morning came around he woke up and noticed he had his legs again and his clothes were soaking wet. He sighed "I need to find that girl" he thought to himself.

Haruhi came inside with some rice balls and smiled. "Hey, got you breakfast. Hey, your legs are back. That's weird... oh well." she sat down.

"Yeah" he blushed slightly "Thank you, it looks delicious."

"It will be before it gets cold." she smiled, opened a cabinet and pulled out a towel. "Here, this'll dry you off."

"Oh, thanks" he smiled taking the towel. While he was wiping his face he thought "Haruhi!" he blinked still thinking "Maybe the girl... is Haruhi." He peeked over the towel shyly.

"Aren't you going to get out of the tub? I bet you're pruning up, that's not good." she frowned. "Besides, eat your breakfast."

"Uh!" he blushed "Y-Yeah" he stood up shakily and got out of the tub. He carefully set his foot down then sat down on the floor. His thoughts of Haruhi caused him to blush when he looked at her, so he kept the towel on his head.

"Well, I should get going. Don't make a mess of the house alright?" she got up. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Oh! Okay" he smiled eating the rice balls.

Throughout the day Tamaki proceeded to look around Haruhi's home. He ended up watching a cheesy romance movie on the TV and was not only moved but also very inspired. "Maybe I should try this with Haruhi." he thought.

When school was over, Haruhi hurried home and looked around when she entered. She saw Tamaki in the living room and blinked. "Watching TV?" she smiled and went over to him. "What are you watching?"

"Oh" he smiled "I'm not sure exactly. But that guy there really likes that girl over there." he pointed "And he's taking her to dinner I guess." He smiled.

"Oh, a romance movie." she sat down. "I don't watch them but they're ok I guess."

Tamaki just stared as the movie ended with the man giving the woman flowers and kissing her cheek. He blinked and looked over at Haruhi blushing slightly.

"Well, I need to study and work on homework. Continue watching TV if you want." she smiled and got up.

He watched her get up "Um... Haruhi..." he grabbed her hand innocently like a confused child.

She blinked and looked down at him. "What is it?"

"Well, I have something for you." he smiled taking a shell out if his pocket. "It's not much but I thought you'd like it."

She took the shell and inspected it. "Thank you Tamaki, it looks very lovely." she smiled.

He smiled brightly "I'm happy you like it."

She was about to reply when she looked out the window and shook a bit. "I-I'm going to go to my room... bye!" she bolted into her room.

"Uh... Haruhi?" he blinked when she just ran off. He frowned "Maybe she really didn't like it."

Lightning struck and Haruhi screamed and hid under her desk. She shook like a leaf and covered her ears with her hands, still holding onto the shell.

Tamaki blinked when he heard the screaming "Haruhi?" he shifted himself over to where he heard the noise and knocked "Haruhi? Are you okay?"

"I'm ju- AH!" she screamed and flinched again when another bolt of lightning struck.

"Are you afraid of thunder?" he opened the door a crack

She was shaking and tearing up as she nodded and pulled her knees to her chest.

He hated seeing her so frightened. He opened the door shutting it softly behind him. Kneeling down next to her he extended his hand "Hey, it'll be okay." he smiled.

She put her hand on his and as lightning struck again, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest

He carefully wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be scared. It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of."

She continued to shake, hating that he had to see her like this. She sniffed and looked up at him. "Th-thank you Tamaki."

"No." he smiled "Thank You, Haruhi." He loved hugging her, it made him feel very happy and comforted.

She rested her head on his shoulder and held the shell he gave her. "What'd I do that needs thanking?"

"You've just been so kind to me these past few days." He blushed "Now I'm more confident than ever to stay on the shore and run on the sand." he smiled.

"Oh... then you're welcome." she closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm glad I could help someone out."

"Yeah" he smiled holding her closer. He really was enjoying the hug.

They stayed like this for a while then she looked out the window. "Is the storm over?"

He peeked over his shoulder "...I think so."

She let go and sat up. "I hate damn thunderstorms." she sighed and played around with the shell.

"Yes, they are pretty frightening sometimes." he replied. "It's a little harder to hear them where I'm from, over the waves I mean."

"Then you're lucky. I don't think Lightning usually hits water anyway. Here the threat of being struck is worse I think." she sighed.

"Don't worry" he smiled "You won't ever be hit by lightning."

"How are you so sure?" she looked at him quizzically.

"Because, lightning usually hits metal or the tallest thing in the area. You're surrounded by a lot of things that are a lot taller than you. I mean, just look at all the buildings and things." he smiled.

"Usually is the key word there. Not always. And did you just call me short?" she frowned.

"Well... I... I just meant you wouldn't get hurt cause there are a lot of buildings and of course the buildings are taller but... I'm-I'm really sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean too!" He started to spazz.

She poked his shoulder. "Relax. I get it. Besides, I always knew I was short for my age. I guess you can say I was messing with you." she tried to keep herself from laughing.

"O-Oh..." he stopped spazzing."I- I really don't think you're short though." he replied softly.

"Tamaki, I am short. Believe me." she smiled. "Even junior high school kids can be taller than me."

"But, my friend Mitsukuni is 18 and he's only 4 foot 11." he blinked.

"My god... really?" she stared in surprise. "Huh... now I feel kind of tall."

Tamaki laughed "Well, he never has been very big to begin with." he smiled, before he frowned looking down at the ground.

"Hey, what's the matter Tamaki?" she blinked and put her hand on his shoulder.

He was taken away from his thoughts by that gentle pat on the shoulder. He blushed a little. "Nothing." he smiled. He then closed his eyes proceeding to think _"I just wish I could stay here with you."_

"Oh, ok then." she removed her hand, deciding not to press the matter any further. "So this Mitsukuni... he's a friend of yours. Do you have any other friends in the ocean?"

"Oh yeah" he smiled "I have a few good friends. Mitsukuni's nickname is Honey because of his last name 'Haninozuka'. There are also these twins I know Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori, his name is really Takashi but same with Mitsukuni it's a nickname, and then there's Kyoya, my best friend." he smiled "They've been with me ever since I was little." "Aside from the twins, they're a year younger than me."

"That's nice." she smiled. "I've always been too busy to make a lot of friends, but I do have a few myself."

"That's good" he smiled "Maybe someday my friends can be yours."

"Somehow I kind of doubt that." she sighed.

"Hm? But, why not?" he blinked.

"They're in the ocean and I can barely go near it without being forced. Besides, how on earth can you get them when you're human? Wait... does that thing happen every night? You know, when you change back?" she asked.

He frowned. "Yeah... Yeah it does... and... and by the end of this week... it'll be permanent..." he whispered.

"Oh..." she blinked and put her hand on his nervously. "I don't want to lose you. You're the greatest friend I ever had."

"You... don't want to lose me?" he looked at her, tears of joy in his eyes.

"Of course not." she shook her head then noticed he was tearing up. "Need a tissue?" she asked and tilted her head a bit.

"No" he took her cheek in his hand "I'd just... Would you mind if I..." he frowned.

She blushed a little when his hand rested on her cheek but she pushed the feeling down and stared up at him. "If you' what?" she blinked in confusion.

He tested the waters and just kissed her cheek. He blushed "I-I'm sorry!" he pulled away.

She blushed a medium shade of red and shook her head. "You probably just lost your balance, it's ok."

"Uh..." he blinked."Yeah... probably just that..." he frowned.

"Hey, I don't mind!" she laughed, "It was an accident!"

"But if it was for real... would you object?" he blushed looking down at the ground.

She blushed and looked over at him. "Where are you getting at Tamaki?"

"No, nothing." he blushed "Never mind." _"If she's asking me this, she probably wouldn't want that_." he frowned.

"I can't answer your question if you don't tell me your intentions Tamaki." she sighed and shook her head. _'And if it really was an accident, why did I like it so much?'_ she blushed at the thought.

"Haruhi... Would you... like for me to stay human, and to stay here with you?" he blushed.

"Of course, if you were a merman or whatever you call yourself we couldn't stay close friends like we are now and you can't very well be out on your own yet." she replied.

He looked at her sadly and took a hold of her hand with both of his before leaning his forehead on her shoulder. "I don't want to leave yet." he whispered.

"I don't want you to either." she sighed. She lifted her free arm and gave him an awkward hug.

"I have five days left... Haruhi..." he looked at her shyly. "Would you mind if I... If we went out somewhere? I want to see everything I can."

She smiled and gently squeezed his hand. "I'll show you around, I promise."

His eyes sparkled "Really? Thank you! I'm so happy!"

She laughed. "No problem Tamaki."

"To be honest I was afraid at first when I met you. Despite what I had told myself and my friends I was afraid of being captured and killed." he blushed. "Silly."

"Why on earth would I ever do that?" she sweat-dropped.

"No, I meant by anyone." he laughed nervously. "After I had watched you for a bit I was certain you wouldn't but... Well I'm really not making any sense." he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you actually made more sense now. I understand." she smiled, "I'm glad you pushed your fear aside to watch... even thought that is a bit weird."

"Sorry, I was just really curious." he blushed, realizing it did sound weird.

"And if you weren't it wouldn't have led to this now huh?" she smiled. _'And I wouldn't have felt like this...'_

"I suppose that's true." he smiled

"See? So, thank you." she smiled.

He laughed. "You really are adorable Haruhi."

She blushed and stared at him. _'D-does he really mean that?'_ she wondered.

He blinked when she didn't say anything. "Hm? Something wrong?"

"N-No! I'm fine." she put in quickly and smiled nervously.

"O-Okay" He stared down at his feet and moved them around a bit.

"My dad should be home soon. I think you should go hide." she warned.

"Why do I always have to hide?" he asked.

"Cause my dad is so overprotective of me and would kill you." she replied.

"I didn't do anything to make him angry did I?" he frowned.

"No, but like I said, he's very protective of me." she shook her head.

"I see" he suddenly felt very sick. He coughed a few times and held his head. "I don't feel so good all of a sudden."

She put her arm around him and brought him to the bathroom. "Take it easy, ok?"

He started to breathe a little heavier. "I'm sorry Haruhi... I think I might..." there was a bright light. "...transform..." he panted.


	7. Chapter 7

She sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. "Need help getting in the tub?" she asked.

He hardly registered what she said; he had a fever and continued to pant. "W-Water..."

She lifted his tail and put it in the tub then helped the rest of him in and turned the water on, she had drained it before she left.

He continued to pant. "H-Haruhi... I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I don't mind." she smiled and turned the water off when it was halfway full.

He frowned. "I didn't want to come here so you'd have to take care of me."

"It'll be worth it when you become human forever." she smiled. "Haruhi!" Ranka walked in and stared at Tamaki. "A-a-a-a..." "Dad, this is my friend Tamaki." she put in quickly and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Tamaki didn't assess the situation fully. He started coughing. He blinked "Oh, H-Hello sir."

Ranka shook and kept stammering. "Tamaki, relax, don't overdo it." she looked back at him.

"Okay" he whispered closing his eyes.

"Wha-wha-what _is_ he?" Ranka stammered. "He's a merman, as you can tell." she sighed, "I'm helping him out."

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." he whispered.

"Of course not Tamaki." she looked back at him. "Dad, he needs help, I can't just leave him!" He blinked then looked down at Tamaki.

Tamaki blinked up at Ranka "Sorry to surprise you like that. I'm Tamaki" he extended his hand.

He nervously held out his hand and shook Tamaki's "Er... I'm Ranka." Haruhi brightened up a bit and watched them.

Tamaki smiled, closing his eyes a little, his fever wasn't letting up at all.

Haruhi put her hand on his forehead and frowned then opened up a cabinet above the sink. "You need something for that fever." she mumbled. Ranka was surprised; he'd never seen her care this much for one person.

"No, don't go to so much trouble for me." he frowned "I'll be okay, I promise."

"I have to, you have a fever." she shook her head. "Are you sure medicine won't do anything for your fever or am I just wasting my breath?"

"Well I... I dunno... Just don't go to any unnecessary trouble alright?" he whispered.

She pulled out some medicine, freed one of the pills from it's hold and handed it to him. "It's not any trouble. Now, put this in your mouth and swallow."

He blinked as he held the small capsule. "What is this?"

"It's medicine that should help bring the fever down." she replied.

"Alright" he put it in his mouth and swallowed.

"It may take a while for you to start feeling better. Usually takes half an hour." she smiled. Ranka stared at his daughter then at Tamaki.

"Thank you" he smiled weakly at her.

"You're welcome Tamaki." she smiled. "Haruhi, can I talk with him for a moment?" Ranka asked. "Um... I don't mind." she blinked and looked at Tamaki, "You?"

"No, not at all." he replied.

"Alright." she got up and left them alone. Once Haruhi was out of earshot, Ranka looked down at Tamaki and frowned. "Ok, what is your relationship with Haruhi?" he demanded.

"Huh?" he blinked "My relationship?" He blushed, slightly from fever and slightly from embarrassment. "She saved me when I washed up on the shore."

He narrowed his eyes. "Oh? So you don't think she's attractive?"

"Well, she is very cute, but I don't understand what you're getting at." he blinked. He really was oblivious.

"Ha! You do have feelings for her! Admit it! You're in love with my daughter!" he snarled.

His blush completely covered his face. He didn't know what to say. His fever had also gotten worse. "Well I... I..." He then lost consciousness.

He blinked and tilted his head a bit. "Did I cause that?" he wondered out loud.

Tamaki started to sink into the water until his head was under it.

He started to panic but realized that since he was part fish he could breathe underwater and sighed with relief.


	8. Chapter 8

He started to panic but realized that since he was part fish he could breathe underwater and sighed with relief.

Several minutes later Tamaki blinked his eyes open. He sat up in the tub and rubbed his head.

Ranka hadn't left, he still wanted his answer. "Welcome back to reality."

Tamaki coughed "What happened?"

"You passed out when I demanded to know whether or not you loved my daughter Haruhi." he replied.

"Oh right" his face felt really hot again. "It doesn't matter anyway... I only have a few more days left here. If I can't get a kiss from the person who truly cares about me then I'll have to stay in the ocean, I can never come back..." he frowned. "But... yes, I do care about her."

"Huh, sounds like you have a real problem." he shook his head and smacked Tamaki upside the head. "That's for not just admitting it in the first place."

"Ow... right" he rubbed his head "I'm sorry Ranka."

"You love Haruhi, have you told her yet?" he asked.

He blushed "Well... no I haven't."

"Well don't think I'm giving you permission!" he snapped.

He irked slightly "Y-Yes sir"

"But it would be fun to see you fail." he snickered.

"Uh..." he blushed "Well..."

"What?" he frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No nothing" he frowned "Forget I said anything. I won't bother your daughter anymore."

He sighed and shook his head. "You don't even bother her now."

Tamaki blinked up at the man "But... You... What you said earlier." he blushed

"I just don't want my little girl to get hurt. She never had a boy in her life before and I didn't plan on her to ever grow up." he replied and sat down with a sigh.

"Well... She has to grow up sometime right?" He stared at the floor. "All you can do is hope she takes to heart what you taught her."

He stared at him in surprise. _'I can see why Haruhi was looking at him like that.' _"I suppose you're right. But after losing Kotako I don't want to lose my little Haruhi as well." he sighed.

"I understand" he replied "I'm sorry about your wife."

"Thank you." he sighed. "Hey, are you two alright?" Haruhi asked as she came in. "Just fine dear!" Ranka gushed as he hugged her, "Thank you for visiting! Daddy missed you so much!" She tried to pry his arms off of her and looked back at Tamaki. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better, thank you." he smiled.

"I'm glad. See? Medicine does help." she smiled and finally wiggled away from Ranka. He pouted and looked away. She put her hand on Tamaki's forehead to double-check his fever. "It is better." she mumbled.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better. Thank you so much for taking care of me Haruhi." he smiled sweetly.

"Anytime. Friends have to stick together right?" she laughed

"Uh... Yeah." he smiled before he transformed again. "Guess my fever must be gone." he laughed.

She held out her hand and laughed. "Come on, let's get you dry."

He smiled "Right" he laughed, looking over at Ranka for his expression

Ranka just watched through narrow eyes and nodded. Haruhi took his hand and helped him out. "I'll get you a towel."

"Thank you Haruhi" he smiled blushing slightly

She got a towel and put it over his head. "Welcome." she smiled. Ranka left them and went to get something to eat.

"Your dad really cares about you Haruhi" he smiled. "It's really sweet."

"I know but sometimes it smothers me" she sighed. "But I still love him."

"I think it's really sweet." He smiled sadly as he looked down at the ground "I don't really get to spend a lot of time with my family."

She hugged him suddenly and sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Hm?" he blinked. "Oh no, it's fine really."

"No it's not! You can tell me everything you know. I can tell just how you said it that you're really upset about it." she frowned and held onto him tighter.

"I just never see my family." he frowned. "My father is pretty busy and my mother... well I haven't seen her in a few years."

"My dad works a lot, only time I can see him is at night and then again I have to sleep soon after." she sighed. "I'm glad you can trust me enough to confide in me."

"I do trust you. After you've been so kind to me, how could I not trust you." he smiled.

"Thank you, that means a lot." she smiled up at him.

"Y-Yeah" he smiled. "I must have slept a lot huh?" He stared at the clock.

"Hmm?" she blinked and looked at the clock. "I don't think so." Her stomach growled and she flushed with embarrassment. "S-sorry... I haven't eaten yet."

"That's alright" he smiled "Go eat."

"Don't you want anything to eat?" she asked.

"Oh!" he smiled "I'd love something!"

"Then come on!" she laughed, taking his hand and led him to the living room where Ranka was waiting with dinner.

"So what's for dinner?" He asked.

"Fancy Tuna." he replied. Haruhi couldn't help but hug him. "Thanks dad!" she cheered then looked back nervously at Tamaki. "Is that ok with you?"

Tamaki irked slightly. "Uh... y-yeah, that's fine." His eye twitched a bit.

"You don't have to eat it." she put in quickly, "I'll cook you something else."

"Oh no! Don't go to that trouble for me!" He tried to stop her.

"If you don't want to eat fish then it's no problem for me to make something you're more comfortable eating." she shook her head.

"Well I... I don't want to be a bother." he said shyly

"It's not a problem." she insisted and went into the kitchen. "How does ramen sound?"

He blushed "Well... Sure if you insist I guess."

"Best thing about ramen is that it cooks fast." she smiled and started making it. Ranka glared at Tamaki and started eating his fancy tuna.

Tamaki irked slightly "S-Sorry" he whispered

He continued to glare and eat until Haruhi came back with Tamaki's ramen. "Here you go." she placed it on the table and sat down. "Um... are you sure it's ok that we're eating this?" she asked, not looking at the food in fear she'd give in to eating it and upset Tamaki.

"N-No not at all! It doesn't bother me at all." he waved his hands around trying to emphasize his point.

"If you say so..." she looked down at her food and started eating, rather nervously."Haruhi, what's the matter? Don't you still love Fancy Tuna?" Ranka asked and glared at Tamaki. "No... I still do..." she replied.

Tamaki irked again. Bowing respectfully, he felt like he wasn't very welcomed by her father.

"Tamaki, aren't you going to eat?" she blinked. Ranka, while Haruhi wasn't looking, dramatically bit into his fancy tuna and smirked, his expression reading: 'This is what's going to happen to you if you hurt my Haruhi!'

"Uh, y-yeah I am" he nervously started eating the ramen Haruhi had made him. "It's very good, thank you." he smiled.

"Microwavable ramen is good isn't it?" she smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"Yes" he smiled "It's very good." He blushed slightly at her smile, she really was very kind.  
>She finished eating then got up. "I need to study. I'll be in my room."<br>"Alright dear." Ranka smiled then looked over at Tamaki, "Where is he staying?"  
>"Can't he stay here?" she asked.<br>"Well I don't want to be a bother Haruhi..." he frowned  
>"I don't see you as a bother." she shook her head. "Alright, but he stays out of your room." Ranka sighed.<br>"That won't be a problem, I'll stay in the bathroom" he replied  
>"Problem solved!" Ranka cheered. "Since I don't have school tomorrow, can I show Tamaki around?" Haruhi asked. "Fine." he mumbled.<br>"Really?" he smiled "That's great! I'd love to see around the town!" he laughed as a knock came to the door 


	9. Chapter 9

Haruhi blinked then opened the door. "Hello?"  
>"Hello" a boy with glasses replied. "I was wondering if you've seen a boy about 6 foot with blond hair and purplish-blue eyes." Tamaki irked when he heard the voice and hid under the table.<br>"Yes I have, why?" she tilted her head a bit in confusion, "Are you a friend of his?" Ranka smirked and pushed Tamaki out from under the table, "Oh no you don't."  
>"Prince Tamaki!" Kyoya walked past Haruhi and confronted the teen. "What are you doing here! You're lucky I found you. Do you have any idea how worried all of us were!" Tamaki blinked "But... how... Kyoya, how are you on land?"<p>

Ranka irked, "W-w-wait... you're a _prince_?"

Haruhi stared in confusion. "What the hell is going on?" she snapped, "You don't just walk into someone's home without permission!"  
>"I'm sorry but this is a very urgent matter." Kyoya replied. "You have to come back sire. I can't let you be up here any longer."<p>

Tamaki frowned "I don't want to go back... I'm happy here. And for the record how are you here anyway!"

"Nekozawa told me what you did, so I came up here to look for you."  
>Haruhi sighed and closed the door as she came back over to them. "I can see that it's urgent that your...er... prince is here but if he wants to stay, doesn't he at least deserve a chance?"<p>

"It's not a matter of the fact that he's up here, it's a matter because he didn't tell anyone he was leaving." Kyoya replied. "The entire kingdom is worried sick about you... so much so that your mother came back to look for you."  
>Tamaki's eyes widened. "My... My mother came back..." he was in shock. "Do you realize the severity of this now?" Kyoya asked. "Yes... I do..." His bangs shaded his eyes<p>

She blinked and looked over at Tamaki. "I didn't know that..." She then looked over at Kyoya. "He does have a period of time where he turns back... maybe he can go back during that time?" she suggested.  
>"Then we'll go as soon as that happens." Kyoya replied.<p>

"He will be coming back, right?" she asked, deep down afraid of not seeing him again.  
>"We'll see." Kyoya replied. Tamaki frowned. "I'll be back..." he whispered to her<br>She calmed down a bit and looked at the clock "Maybe we should go to the ocean now..."  
>"You're coming too?" he smiled<br>"I don't want to miss watching my friend leave." she replied.  
>"Alright then." he smiled. "Don't get too attached to this human Tamaki" Kyoya whispered.<br>She went over to the door and opened it, "Coming?"  
>"Y-Yeah" he smiled following her<br>"Is something the matter?" she asked as they walked.  
>"No, nothing." he smiled as they walked<br>"Hey... promise even if you do go that you'll come visit?" she looked over at him sadly.  
>"Of course I will" he took her hand. "I want to stay with you Haruhi... I've never been so happy." He admitted once they got to the ocean.<br>She blushed a bit and squeezed his hand. "I'm glad... that you're happy staying with me."  
>He had gotten so good at walking it seemed like he really was human. He frowned once he reached the ocean. He turned to her. "I'll come back... I promise."<br>"I'll wait for you." she promised as well. "Every day."  
>He wanted so badly to kiss her but he knew he had to wait. He walked into the water a bit and waited a few minutes before he transformed. He swam a little ways. "I'll come back!" he called back to her. Kyoya led Tamaki back to the castle where he was confronted by his mother and the rest of his subjects.<br>She watched him leave and stayed on the beach for a while until she reluctantly and rather slowly walked back home, on the verge of tears.

Tamaki's family and friends kept asking him various questions involving why he left and where he was. The only person whose opinion he really cared about was his mother's. He hadn't seen her in years and he felt so happy to see her. The reunion was bittersweet however since he had to leave the girl he cared for deeply

Tamaki had answered every question thrown at him. His reason for leaving and why he was gone for so long was the most intriguing from all of them. "Haruhi" he smiled saying her name. "I love her, and I want to stay with her." "Well we need to meet this girl Tamaki" the king replied "I will not have you leave and be with a human just for you to be fished and killed. It's in the best interest of this kingdom to make sure you are in safe hands."

Haruhi got home and avoided her father's questions and went straight to her room. She lay on her bed and buried her face in her pillow, trying not to cry. Sighing, she rolled over and gripped her pillow. "Tamaki... dammit... I miss him already."

The next morning Tamaki returned to the surface. He still had a few days left, but he needed something from Haruhi. He made his way back to her home on his own  
>Ranka had already left for work and Haruhi was sleeping in, something that rarely happened.<br>Tamaki climbed the stairs with ease. He walked up to her door and knocked on it "Haruhi?"  
>She blinked and sat up, realizing it was Tamaki she raced to the door and opened it. "Tamaki?" she stared wide eyed in surprise.<br>"Yeah" he laughed  
>She couldn't help herself and hugged him. "Welcome back."<br>He smiled hugging her back before pulling away but keeping his hands on her shoulders "I need you to come with me okay?"  
>"Um... ok..." she blinked, completely confused.<br>He took her hand and led her back to the ocean  
>"Tamaki, why are we here?" she asked.<br>"Haruhi... my family won't allow me to stay on land unless they're sure I'm in good hands... so I need you to come with me to meet them." he replied  
>"Tamaki, how on earth can I meet them when I can't hold my breath or talk underwater and they won't come to the surface?" she frowned. A little farther away was Nekozawa. He didn't surface but his puppet did and he started chanting the spell.<br>"If I exist so should magic right?" he smiled as they walked into the water.  
>"Well, yeah but-" she flinched as she felt pain in her legs. "T-Tamaki..."<br>He held onto her "It's okay. I'm sorry Haruhi. It may hurt now but it'll be worth it."  
>She was about to reply when she fell to the ground and looked in surprise at her new turquoise tail and swimsuit like top.<p>

"T-Tamaki... w-why..." she couldn't even finish her sentence she was so surprised.  
>"It's alright" he placed his hand on her cheek "It's just temporary so you can meet my family"<p>

She stared up at him then suddenly felt dizzy and she shook her head. "Mind... helping me in?" she rasped.  
>"Yeah" he smiled helping her out to the ocean. He had already transformed and led her underwater to his home, taking her by the hand.<br>"This feels weird Tamaki." she frowned. She then looked around and gasped by how amazing the ocean looked. "Tamaki... it's beautiful here!"  
>He smiled "I'm glad you like it..." he swam a little further and led her to an underwater castle<br>She looked around shyly at the other merfolk who came out to see her. She then blinked as a darker merman swam speedily into an even darker room and slammed the door shut. "What's with him?"  
>"Nekozawa doesn't like brightly lit places." he smiled.<br>"Oh..." she continued to look around. "Is that Kyoya guy here?" she blinked.  
>"Yeah he should be somewhere" he smiled<br>"Um... are we almost at where we're supposed to go? I don't like being stared at." she clumsily swam closer to him.  
>"Yeah" he smiled "Come on"<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**(Sorry I had a bit of an issue with ch. 9. I added the rest of that chapter in the previous one so please go back and read it so you won't be confused. Sorry guys ^^;)**

She stared in awe at all the people there and looked up at Tamaki.

"Are they who I'm supposed to meet?" she whispered.  
>"Yeah" he smiled "Everyone. This is Haruhi." Anne Sophie smiled "So this is the girl."<br>She blushed a little bit and looked up at Tamaki. "You told them about me?"  
>"Of course I did. They need to know the reason I want to stay on the land so badly." he smiled blushing. "It's a pleasure to meet you Haruhi" the king smiled "I hope my son hasn't burdened you"<br>"Of course not, friends never burden friends." she smiled.  
>"Well she is very kind isn't she?" The king smiled. "Yes, and from what I've seen she's quite intelligent as well" Kyoya piped up<br>"What is this, a jury?" she sweat-dropped.  
>"Could you all stop being so judgmental?" Tamaki asked "She's anxious enough as it is." he glared<br>She blinked in surprise at how assertive he was. "T-Thank you, Tamaki."  
>Anne put her hand on his shoulder "I know it seems like they're being judgmental Tamaki. But I really do believe she'd take good care of you. I think you'd do fine on the surface." She smiled<br>"Um... it's nice to meet you ma'am." she smiled.  
>"Such a polite girl" she smiled "I'd like to give you something" She pulled out of her bag a pearl headdress. "This is what is usually worn by the princess. Since we never had a daughter, I'd like for you to have it." she smiled<br>"Oh no! I-I couldn't accept this!" she put in quickly. "I don't really deserve it."  
>"Of course you do" she smiled "You're taking care of my Tamaki. It's the least I can do for you. Please accept it."<br>She took it and smiled. "Thank you ma'am. I'll take very good care of it."  
>"I know you will" she placed it on top of Haruhi's head. "Just like you've been taking such good care of my son"<br>She blushed a bit and gently touched the headdress. "I don't think it suits me much..."  
>"No it does" Tamaki smiled "You look beautiful"<br>She blushed a little deeper and laughed nervously. "Thank you Tamaki."  
>"No problem at all" he smiled. "Then, if this is really what you want Tamaki. I will allow for you to stay on the land." the king smiled. "Though, you still are under Nekozawa's contract." Kyoya added in from the side<br>"Contract? Oh... the five day thing... er... four days now right?" she asked.  
>"Yes" he replied.<br>She sighed then looked over at the king. "Your castle really is beautiful sire."  
>"Thank you" He smiled "You're very kind" Tamaki hugged his mother. "I have to go soon. I've missed you mom."<p>

She watched them then realized that she was sinking to the floor. She tried to swim back up and fell down. "Oof!" She blushed deeply and looked down at her tail.  
>Tamaki blinked as he looked towards Haruhi "Need help?"<br>"You think?" she replied angrily.  
>"It's okay" he took her hand "Don't get frustrated. We're going back now."<br>"Oh? So soon?" she blinked. "I thought we were visiting for a while."  
>"Well... I suppose... if you'd like" he smiled<br>Kaoru snickered. "She can't swim well can she?" Haruhi glared at him. "Well excuse me for being used to having two legs!"  
>"Sassy" Hikaru laughed. "Don't pick on her you jerks" Tamaki defended<br>"Come on Tono, we haven't picked on anyone in ages!" Kaoru frowned. Haruhi tried to swim on her own then had to hold onto Tamaki's arm.  
>"She's not used to it. Leave her alone. Geez pick on me if you need to entertain yourself." he retorted<br>"Alright." he smirked, "Haruhi, do you know why he's so fond of the land now?" "Um… no." she blinked.  
>"Alright, buzz off" he glared<br>"No!" he continued to smirk, "He's so fond of the land for one reason an one reason only, do you want to know?" "Sure?" she tilted her head a bit.  
>"Alright! Alright!" He turned and pushed them away "Get outta here!" "Oh no, not when you give us the opportunity and your permission to pick on you" Hikaru smirked<br>Haruhi fell back to the floor and glared at them and tried to swim back up. She was a bit better at it this time and she finally could keep herself from falling again. "Haruhi." he smirked. "What?" she blinked.  
>Tamaki took Haruhi by the shoulders and tried to lead her away from them. Hikaru swam up in front of them "Not so fast Tono"<p>

Kaoru swam up to them and put his hand on her shoulder. "Haruhi. That's why he's staying. One simple word." he smirked. She tilted her head to the side. "Um... I don't understand." _She's so dense!_ Kaoru rubbed his temples in annoyance.  
>"That's it! Leave her alone!" Tamaki swam off with Haruhi<br>"Tamaki?" she blinked. "Um, where are we going?"  
>"Well uh... away from those twins." he sighed<p>

"Well, they were rather annoying." she had him remove his arm and tried to swim on her own. She was better at it but still a bit awkward. "I feel like an idiot." she sighed and held onto him.  
>"I'm sorry" he took her hand. "Come on you can do it."<br>"Tamaki, I look ridiculous when I swim." she shook her head, "I don't want to."  
>"Come on" he smiled "You really CAN do this. I believe it." he smiled<br>She looked up at him then sighed and tried to swim on her own again. "You sure?" she asked and smiled nervously.  
>"Yeah, with a little help. Come on, I'll help you." he took her hands and started to swim. "See it's easy"<p>

She blushed a bit and looked down. "I feel like when my dad tried to teach me to swim when I was a little girl."  
>"Well come on. It's easy." He laughed<br>She kept swimming then let go and smiled warmly. "I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!"  
>"Yeah" he smiled "You're doing great Haruhi"<br>"Thank you so much!" she swam up to him and hugged him.  
>"No problem" he laughed hugging her back tightly "You caught on quickly. You're a really fast learner."<br>She blushed and let go. "Erm... thanks." She went ahead and shook her head real quick. "What's the matter with me?" she whispered to herself.  
>"Huh?" he blinked "Something wrong?"<br>"No, I'm fine." she laughed nervously. "Really?"  
>"Well okay" he smiled<br>"Can you take me home please?" she sighed.  
>"Y-Yeah I can" he smiled "Just let me say goodbye to my mother"<br>"Take all the time you need, I'll just continue to practice." she smiled.  
>"Alright" he smiled as he left.<br>She continued to practice and when she went to the end of the hall, she went back down it and then back.

Tamaki came back a few minutes later "Okay, I can take you home now."  
>"Alright." she twirled a bit so she could face him.<br>He smiled, she really was beautiful. He took her hand "Alright then."  
>"You know your way through here better than I do." she shrugged, "Lead the way."<br>"Okay" he smiled leading her outside the castle and back to the shore. "The spell will wear off as soon you reach the shore."  
>"Cool." she smiled. "Your world seems more amazing to me than mine is." she got out of the water and flinched as pain shot through her tail.<br>(tail*)  
>He smiled "Well maybe... but I really prefer yours" He swam over to her<br>Her tail turned back into legs and she rubbed them quickly. "That hurts... I feel so sorry that you have to go through that twice a day."  
>"Nah, it isn't so bad." he smiled "It's worth it in the end."<br>"Oh? Then you're braver than I am." she shook her head and stood up. "Whoa... that feels so weird after having fins."  
>He laughed "I suppose it is" He smiled "I'm happy you were able to meet my family."<br>"I'm glad to meet them too, even the twins who were kind of annoying." she sighed.  
>"They always are" he sighed<br>"Really? I can't imagine how you could stand them." she laughed a bit.  
>"They've been with me for a long time. I guess I just got used to them." he replied<br>"Perhaps. I just know I won't for a while." she shrugged and headed for home. "Come on."  
>"Well... I can't right now..." he blushed<br>"Oh... right." she sweat-dropped and came back to him. "I'll stay with you then."  
>"Thank you" he smiled placing his hand on hers<br>She blushed and smiled. "Anything for a friend." _'And maybe more someday... hopefully...'_  
>He blushed "Oh, yeah." he smiled kindly.<br>_'What am I thinking? I'm an idiot.'_ she sighed. "How long does it usually last?" she asked.  
>"At least a few hours" he smiled<br>She put her feet in the water and shrugged, "I don't mind staying that long. I don't want to leave you here alone."  
>"Well thank you" he blushed "That makes me happy."<br>"You're welcome Tamaki." she smiled.  
>He sat up in the water. "It means a lot to me that you came with me today, and I think it made my mother really happy that you accepted that headdress."<br>"Oh... well, you're welcome. She's a sweet woman and I like her." she smiled then gently touched the headdress. "I still don't feel right wearing this though." she sighed, "This is for royalty, not middle class like me."  
>"No, not at all." he smiled putting his hand on her cheek. "You definitely deserve that headdress. It looks wonderful on you."<br>She blushed and stared at him for a bit. "I don't know... but I'll take your word for it."  
>"Trust me, you definitely deserve it." he smiled. "Besides I... I always thought of you as a princess."<br>"I'm nothing like royalty Tamaki." she laughed.

"Well... you are to me." he blushed smiling.

She blushed and stared at him. "Tamaki..."

He blinked "Y-Yeah?"

"D-did you really mean that?" she asked.

"Of course I did... I care about you Haruhi." he replied softly

"I care about you too, you're the greatest friend I ever had." she smiled.

"I had hoped for a while now that maybe... maybe you'd be more than that." he blushed

"Like what?" she asked, secretly feeling her heart flutter in her chest.

"Well... you know... like... like a girlfriend..." he spoke softly

She blushed deeply "W-what was that?" she thought she heard him but she just wanted to be sure.

"I asked... if you wanted to be my girlfriend." He smiled

She gasped in surprise. "Y-you mean that?"

"Of course I do" he smiled

She put her hand on his and smiled while blushing. "I... I'd love to."

He smiled "I'm the happiest I've been in a long time. Thank you Haruhi" he held her hand close to him

She wasn't a romantic but she did lean forward and rested her head on his shoulder. "Likewise, thank you as well Tamaki."

He laughed holding her close for several minutes before he held her chin in his hand and kissed her cheek, knowing she'd have to be the one to make the move for their kiss

She paused for a few seconds and very nervously leaned in and kissed him.

He blushed and kissed her back, not only was his dream of living on land coming true, but he also had the girl of his dreams. He smiled through the pain in his entire body signifying he was human forever this time.

She pulled back and blushed deeply. "D-did I do something wrong?" she asked nervously.

"No" he smiled "You did nothing wrong" he laughed hugging her tightly.

She blinked then smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.  
>"I'm getting my clothes wet" he laughed, noticing he was still sitting in the water<br>"Oh, right." she let go and got up. "Well, if it makes you feel better I'm all wet too." she laughed.  
>He laughed standing. "Hey, let's run on the sand?" he asked smiling<br>"Alright." she smiled then ran off. "Race you!" she called behind her.  
>He blinked then started laughing as he chased after her. His dream of running on the sand had come true. He ran a little faster catching up to her, grabbing her from behind laughing<br>She blushed and tried to wiggle away. "Hey! What are you doing?"  
>"I caught you!" He laughed "I win!"<br>"This wasn't a game of catching Tamaki, this is embarrassing!" she kept getting redder by the second. "Let go!"  
>"But you're so cute!" He smiled hugging her tighter<br>She tried to pry his arms off. "Tamaki! Knock it off!"  
>He turned her around so she was facing him "Why would I want to ever let go of you?" he smiled kindly<p>

This just made the blushing intensify and her efforts increase. "This is much too embarrassing! That's why!"  
>He kissed her sweetly, it would either calm her down or get her worked up, but either way he wanted to do it<br>She stared at him then her eyes closed and she kissed him back, moving her hands until they rested on his shoulders.  
>He deepened the kiss a bit, moving his arms around her waist<br>She blushed a bit and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
>Tamaki smiled at how romantic this scene seemed. Two young lovers kissing on a beach as the sun slowly set. It made his heart flutter<br>She pulled back and smiled up at him. "Is this why they kept teasing us? Cause you love me?"  
>He smiled blushing "Yes" he laughed "Yes, that's it."<br>"Hmm... How long have you been in love with me?" she asked.  
>"Well uh... I think... Well... I'm not sure." he smiled.<br>"I know I felt this way for days, those twins really don't know what they're missing." she shrugged.  
>"Hm?" he blinked "The twins?"<br>"Don't you think that's why they were teasing you just a few hours ago? Because you had someone and they didn't?" she pointed out.  
>He laughed "Well, I suppose that's true."<br>"Oh well, at least I have you." she smiled.  
>"Yeah" he smiled kissing her forehead. "I'm lucky to have been found by you that day."<br>She smiled and snuggled closer. "No... we have that crab to thank instead." she laughed.  
>"That's true" he laughed "That thing could pinch really hard, and it didn't help that merfolks tails are so sensitive." he smiled<br>"I can believe that after I fell on that floor. That hurt!" she sighed.  
>"Yeah. Sorry about all that. You must have been scared when you suddenly gained a tail." he smiled<br>"More surprised than scared but... it was actually kind of fun." she smiled.  
>"I'm glad you weren't scared" He smiled and sighed "It was wonderful to see my mother again, and I'm so happy she likes you so much"<br>"I'm glad your parents aren't as overprotective as my father." she laughed, "But your mother is a wonderful woman by what I can tell."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. If she was strong enough to come here and see you then I'm sure she'll be okay." she smiled kindly.

"I hope you're right Haruhi" he smiled. "I was told I could always come back, all I had to do was walk into the ocean."

"That's wonderful, you can still visit your family." she smiled. "Be sure to do that every opportunity you get."

"Yeah" he smiled taking her hands. "Thanks to you I'm human now. Thank you for helping me. You don't know how much all of this means to me." He rested his forehead on hers.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know I won't understand for a while but... I'm so happy you can stay now."

"It's not so hard to understand" he smiled.

"I know, but I'm more interested in you." she blushed and looked away, "I'm not usually like this."

"It's okay" he smiled hugging her "I think you're so cute when you blush."

"Ugh, you're such a hopeless romantic Tamaki." she rolled her eyes, still blushing a bit.

"Always have been." he laughed.

She poked his forehead and pulled his arms off of her. "Right... I'm going home then."

"Huh?" He blinked following her "Did I make you mad?" He asked nervously.

"No but if we don't get home my dad will be." she replied.

"Oh! Right!" He laughed following her back to her home.


	11. Chapter 11

When the two arrived back home, Haruhi went in and noticed that her father was asleep at the table and smiled. "He looks so harmless when he's asleep."

"He's still pretty threatening though." Tamaki hid behind Haruhi.

"Don't worry, you're safe." she laughed.

"Okay good" he smiled.

She went to her room and sighed as she lay down on her bed. "I never expected all that to happen in one day."

"I know" he smiled. "It's been quite the day."

She moved so she could face him, "That's an understatement."

"I suppose so" he laughed, smiling at her.

"I don't like you living in the bathroom but we really don't have any spare rooms." she frowned, "Sorry."

"I understand" he replied "Don't worry about it."

"You sure?" she asked and sat up.

"Yeah I am" he smiled.

"Ok then... if you insist." she shrugged, "Want me to get you a blanket?"

He blinked "A blanket?"

"Yeah, something to keep you warm with." she picked her blanket up to show him, "Like this."

"Oh" he blinked "Okay" He looked over "Haruhi, what's that thing you sleep on?"

"It's called a bed, most people sleep on one." she smiled and went to get him a blanket.

"Thank you" he smiled taking the blanket. "You're so nice."

"Thanks and you're welcome." she smiled and kissed him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" he smiled moving to the bathroom.

She laid back down on her bed and sighed contently. After some time, she finally fell asleep.

Tamaki slept in the tub. It seemed weird that he hadn't transformed even though he knew he wouldn't. A force of habit he supposed

Haruhi slept until about 6:00 AM the next morning and blushed a bit when last night's memories came back. _'Did I really kiss him or has it all been a dream?'_ she sat up and frowned, trying to decipher it.

Tamaki's night of sleep was needless to say; very uncomfortable. He sat up and cracked his back. "Ow. That's weird."

She got dressed in casual wear since there was no school today and went in the bathroom to check on Tamaki. "Morning." she smiled.

"Morning" he stretched "Wow, my neck and back kind of hurt. That's odd."

"Well, you did sleep in a bathtub." she sweat-dropped.

"Yeah" he stood up "Not as comfortable as before." he stretched

"Maybe because you were still half merman and you could move around more... agilely than now." she shrugged.

"Yeah probably" he got out of the tub. "But anyway. Good morning" he kissed her

She blushed and then, realizing that none of it was a dream, smiled and kissed him back. "Other than being uncomfortable, did you sleep well?" she smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I slept alright" he smiled "Not great, but it was fine."

"We really need to get you your own bed." she sighed, "Even an air mattress would suffice."

"An air mattress?" he blinked

"Yeah, it's a bed that you fill up with air and you can sleep on it." she explained, "And it's easy to put away."

"Well where would I find one of those?" he blinked in an adorable confused manner.

She blushed a little and laughed nervously. "You can buy them at a store, they're actually really cheap."

He blinked "A store?"

"Yeah, a large building where you can buy items you need, like food or clothes... speaking of which you need some." she smiled.

"Of that's true." He blinked "So do you just go to this building and they give you things?"

"No, you have to buy them. Some items may be free but most aren't." she explained as best she could.

"So then? What do you 'buy' things with? Do you trade?" he asked.

"With money we earn. We pay for what we want. We take jobs and earn money that way we can take care of ourselves and our families." she tried to explain.

"Oh, I think I understand." he smiled.

"That's good." she snuggled a bit closer to him and blushed. "I still haven't shown you around town or anything... do you want to go to a store?" she suggested.

"Yes!" He smiled "Yes of course! I'd love to see it!"

She laughed and took his hand and started leading the way out. "Then let's go."

"Okay" He smiled brightly.

She led the way to the town and stopped when she saw a familiar face. "Hey Arai!" she smiled brightly.

Tamaki blinked. "Who's this Haruhi?"

"This is my friend Arai" she smiled, "We've been friends for a long time." "Hey Fujioka, is this a new friend of yours?" he smiled. "Well... he's actually my boyfriend." she explained. Hurt and sadness flashed in his eyes but Haruhi didn't notice and he smiled. "That's good news! I never took you as the type to settle down so early."

Tamaki blushed slightly _"Settle down?"_ he thought. _"Well I suppose eventually..."_

"Arai, it's not like I'm marrying him." she sweat-dropped. "I know but you do understand what I meant right? All those boys at school kept flirting with you back when your hair was longer." he pointed out. "Oh?" she blinked and tilted her head a bit._ 'She's so oblivious.' _he sighed.

"Did you really have a lot of guys asking you out?" he blinked.

"I don't know." she shrugged. "Most every guy at our old school did." Arai blushed; he was no different than the rest.

"Wow, you must have been pretty popular then huh?" he smiled.

"Yes, she was." he nodded, "You should have seen her with long hair." "I can't help not wanting to spend ours getting gum out of it so I just cut it off." she shrugged.

"Well, you look really pretty now anyway Haruhi." he smiled. "But I'm sure you looked beautiful with your hair long too."

"I have to agree." Arai smiled. "I don't really care either way but it's easier to manage now." she shrugged.

Tamaki smiled "Don't worry about it. You can do what you want."

"Thanks." She then looked at Aria, "We'll be going, bye Arai." "Bye Fujioka! Bye sir!" he smiled.

"Uh, Tamaki" he smiled extending his hand "It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." he shook his hand. "Have a nice day." Haruhi smiled then started heading for a mall, she knew Tamaki would be so excited to go there.

Tamaki smiled holding her hand as they walked "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." she smiled and led the way into a very large building.

"Is this the store you were talking about?" He looked up amazed.

"No, this is a mall, it has lots of smaller stores in it." she smiled kindly and squeezed his hand a little. "Do you like it?"

"What's it look like inside!" He asked her excitedly.

"Come in and see." she smiled and led the way it. It was a rather large mall, with a first and second floor but wide in the middle with a lot of people going around and stores every few feet.

His eyes widened "Wow! This place is huge." He smiled. "Where do we go first Haruhi!" he asked excitedly as he try to move every which way, being held in place by Haruhi not moving.

She knew she was happy about this but it was kind of embarrassing. "Um... want to go to the pet store?" She figured he'd want to see as many of the 'land creatures' as he possibly could.

"Pet store?" he blinked "I'm not exactly sure what that is, but alright!" he smiled.

She brought him to the pet store and smiled as they walked in. The dogs wagged their tails and watched them eagerly. "This is a pet store Tamaki, where you can buy dogs, cats, rodents, whatever you want." She really didn't want to mention that you could buy fish here as well.

"Wow!" he smiled at the puppies. "They are so cute" he put his hands to the glass. "What are they Haruhi?"

"They're dogs. Domesticated animals that we people buy and take care of as if they were family." she replied. "Most of these if not all are pure-breeds."

He looked back at the dogs "Why don't they sell half-breeds?" he asked softly.

"Mixed breeds are usually at shelters," she replied sadly, "They aren't worth as much as pure-breeds... I like mixed-breeds more though; it gives them more individuality if you ask me."

He smiled at her taking her hand "It's so like you to say something like that."

She squeezed his hand a bit and smiled. "Really?"

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." he smiled

"Well, I'm glad I could help." she smiled and leaned on him, just a little bit.

He smiled down at her before he heard chirping. He turned around and noticed the parakeets. "Oh birds!"

"Yes, they're beautiful aren't they?" she smiled. She then looked back at the dogs and up at him, "You can pet the dogs you know."

"Hm?" he blinked "Really? They'd let me do that?"

"Yeah, keeps the dog's spirits up." she smiled and took his hand, "Just pick a dog and ask a person who works here if you can play with it in a different room."

Tamaki looked over the dogs before he noticed a golden retriever. "What about her?" he smiled.

She nodded and went to get permission from a worker. She led the two in a room then let the retriever in. It immediately jumped on Tamaki and started giving him a frenzy of licks. Haruhi couldn't help but laugh.

Tamaki laughed. "Wow, she's sure friendly huh?"

"She sure is." she laughed. The dog wagged her tail a mile a minute and continued to lick him.

"I think she likes me" he smiled as the puppy continued to lick him.

"But we can't buy her Tamaki." Haruhi frowned. The dogs ears lowered sadly and so did her tail.

Tamaki frowned "I understand." He looked at the puppy petting her "I know you'll get adopted soon." he smiled. "No one could pass up that face for long."

She wagged her tail and licked his arm, as if understanding. She watched them and sighed.

"Something wrong Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Hmm?" she blinked, "Oh, no." she shook her head.

"You sure?" he continued petting the puppy.

"I'm sure Tamaki." she smiled.

"Alright" he smiled.

"Come on, we better go." she got up. The puppy looked up at Tamaki sadly.

"I'll come visit again." Tamaki smiled at the puppy.

She wagged her tail excitedly and ran in a small circle. Haruhi smiled, "You're really attached to her huh?"

"She's cute" he smiled giving her back. "But I'm more attached to you."

She blushed a bit and smiled. "T-thank you Tamaki."

"No problem" he laughed before he noticed the fish "Hm?" he went over to them "I've never seen these fish before."

"Yeah... their domesticated not wild like the ones you know." she sighed and looked at some koi. "I like these the most. They're really pretty."

"Hm?" he blinked at the orange and white fish "You really are something Haruhi" he laughed

"Is there a problem with that?" she frowned.

"Not at all" he laughed "I just can't help thinking you like the koi because of me."

"No, I liked koi before I met you." she blushed and walked out of the pet store.

"Hey wait!" He ran after her, grabbing her hand. "It's alright ya know? If you like koi that's fine." he smiled. "I just thought that since my tail was so much like a koi's maybe you liked them cause of me." he blushed.

"No... but I grew to appreciate their beauty more." she blushed deeply and looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

He laughed "I could tell" he smiled "You also mentioned back there... that you liked mix breeds." He blushed shyly. "Kind of silly to think you were talking about me in a way."

"I wasn't, I just like mix-breeds." she shook her head.

"Kay" he smiled kindly at her. "So what else is there here?" He asked changing the subject.

"Well... we still need to buy you some new clothes." she pointed out.

"Oh, yeah" he smiled.

She led him to one of the clothing stores and stayed by the door. "I'll wait here, you go ahead." she shrugged.

"Go ahead where? What should I be doing?" he asked.

She sighed and took his hand, "I guess I'll be helping you through this. We're going to pick out some clothes for you so you don't have to keep wearing those all the time. It's unhealthy."

"Oh, alright." he followed her, looking around.

"See anything you like?" she asked.

He blinked looking around "Is there anything like what I'm wearing now?" he asked looking at his white t-shirt and light orange pants.

"Of course there is." she laughed and went to get multiple sized white shirts. She pulled one up to inspect whether it was the right size or not. "Almost..." she mumbled and went to get a bigger one.

Tamaki blinked, watching her pick out the shirts, he looked over and noticed a light blue hoodie with a dark blue hood and sleeves. It caught his attention so he went to look at it.

"Oh yeah" he smiled. "I remember seeing you wearing something like this before. It's really cool. Could I wear one too Haruhi?"

She checked to see if it was his size and smiled. "I'll get this for you, don't worry."

"Really?" He smiled "Thank you Haruhi"

"You're welcome. Now let's go look for some shorts." she went off.

"Oh, sure" he followed her, looking around at the different clothes.

She found some his size then went over to him and blinked. "Do you like that?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's really nice." he smiled.

She got a few more then headed to the clerk. "Anything else you want?" she asked.

"N-No that's fine" he smiled hugging her from behind.

She blushed then squirmed away and went to pay for the clothes.

He frowned a bit when she pulled away but shrugged it off and followed after her.

She exited the store when she paid and looked back at him. "Where to next?"

"I'm not sure." He looked around before grabbing her bags. "I'll carry these." he smiled.

"Oh, thank you." she smiled then looked over to the food court. "Let's eat first."

"That's probably a good idea" he laughed as his stomach rumbled a bit.

She got them something to eat and sat down at one of the tables. "Would we call this a date?" she blinked.

"I will if you want too" he smiled

"Then it's a really nice date huh?" she smiled.

"Of course" he smiled "Any amount of time I spend with you is nice." he blushed slightly picking at his food.

She blushed and started eating. "Uh... My thoughts exactly."

He couldn't help laughing "Haruhi, you're so cute."

This made her blush more and she smiled a bit. "Uh... t-thank you Tamaki."

"No problem" he smiled taking her hand.

She blushed more and looked down embarrassedly. "You really are a hopeless romantic Tamaki."

"I know" he smiled "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." she shook her head and smiled.

"I'm glad" he smiled kissing her cheek

She blushed but smiled and kissed him. "Same here."

"I think I'm happier now than I ever was in the ocean." He smiled.

"Tamaki... stop it with the flattery." she blushed deeply.

"I'm not trying to flatter you, I really mean it." he smiled lifting her chin. "I was never this happy out there."

He couldn't help laughing "Alright"

She smiled and sighed happily, "I was never this happy either until I met you."

They had a peaceful lunch. Tamaki smiled "It's really good."

"Quit stealing my words." she laughed and poked his forehead.

"I'd love to visit a park if that's okay." he smiled

"Thank you." she smiled then went back to eating.

"Really? Oh thank you" he smiled

"There is a park on the way back, we can there." she smiled

"But you're taking me there." he smiled

"Yes but you don't need to thank me." she smiled and led the way outside.

"okay" he smiled taking her hand as they walked

She smiled and gently squeezed his hand. "You have the bags right?"

"Yeah I got em'" he smiled

"Thanks." she leaned on his shoulder a little.

He smiled "You're too sweet."

"And you compliment too much." she rolled her eyes a bit in mock annoyance.

"I can't help that there's so much to compliment" he laughed.

She sped up and laughed, "Come on Tamaki!"

He laughed "Y-Yeah" He ran after her.


	12. Chapter 12

She went into the park and looked back at him. "Hey, where do you want to go first?" she smiled.

"I dunno" he smiled "I don't really know what parks are but I heard about them on a movie I was watching."

"Well, this one has a cherry tree watching area and a pond." she shrugged.

"A cherry tree?" he blinked "Oh!" He smiled "I think I've heard of those!"

"Let's go there first." she smiled and took his hand.

"Yeah" he smiled running with his hand in hers. "Alright let's go!" he laughed before stopping "Um..." he sweat-dropped "Which way is it? And, what does it look like?" He smiled shyly.

She laughed and took the lead. "It's too beautiful for words." She stopped when they got there and smiled. The trees were in full bloom and the slight, lazy breeze made it seem even more wonderful.

"Oh wow!" He smiled "This is amazing. It's so pretty."

"I agree." she nodded and leaned on his shoulder.

The petals started to fall clumsily. Tamaki laughed as they landed on his and Haruhi's hair.

She pulled out a flower from her hair and blew it, sending it flying and lazily drifted to the ground.

He laughed "This is so nice. Cherry blossoms are beautiful." He brushed the extra petals out of her hair.

"I'm glad you think so." she smiled and got the pedals out from his hair.

He laughed "Haruhi" he smiled "That tickles."

"Well, want these stuck in your hair?" she laughed and continued to pull them out gently.

He laughed "I don't mind at all. It just tickles."

"Thank you Haruhi" he smiled taking a petal out of her hair. "This is a beautiful place. Is it like this year round?"

"No, just spring." she replied and started going to the pond.

"So, they flowers don't stick around all year then? That's a shame." he replied.

"Kind of is." she agreed and sat down on the grass. "But then again it makes them all the more beautiful."

"I suppose so" Tamaki smiled. "I love how peaceful it is around here."

"So do I. I actually used to come here a long time ago." she looked at the water

"Oh yeah?" he smiled "I used to have a rock by the shore where I'd sit to just think."

"And I thought you never went to the shore except when you saw me." she laughed.

"Oh no" he smiled "I used to go up to the shore all the time. I never got as close as I did with you but, I did go up a lot."

"Now I understand why you're so interested." she smiled.

"Yeah" he smiled "I was always curious. I guess that feeling of not being able to reach something so close just fuels your determination to get there." he laughed.

"I can understand that." she looked up at the clouds.

Tamaki smiled looking up at the clouds.

She held his hand and gently squeezed it. "We should be getting home soon Tamaki if we want to have dinner."

"Um, alright." he smiled standing up. "Hey, will I have to sleep in the bathroom again?"

"I hope not. I told my dad to buy you an air mattress today so if you do at least you won't be sleeping in the tub." she replied as she got up as well.

"Well alright" he smiled. "I... I hope I'm not troubling you by being there."

"Not at all Tamaki. Why would you think that?" she blinked.

"Well you're doing all these nice things for me, when you really don't have to. You don't have to buy me clothes or give me a place to stay. But you do, and since you've been so kind I want to make sure to repay you somehow. I don't want to burden you." he replied "I want to do something for you too." he smiled

She blinked in surprise and smiled. "Tamaki... just being with you like this is enough of a reward for me." she blushed a bit. She really wasn't used to saying things like that. "You don't have to do anything more than that."

"Are you sure?" he asked "You don't want me to do anything at all?"

"Other than being yourself? Not at all." she shook her head.

"Well alright" he smiled as they walked back home.

She walked in and sighed as she sat down in the living room. "What should I cook for dinner?" she mumbled, mostly to herself.

"I'm not sure" he smiled "Anything would be fine."

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to eat fish." she laughed, "I can just make some dim sum I guess."

"Okay" he smiled "That sounds fine."

"I'll start it later, it's still too early to make dinner." she rested her head on her arms on the table.

"Okay" he smiled sweetly at her mimicking her pose.

She smiled and moved some hairs out of his face. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" he laughed.

"Ok then." she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. There weren't enough peaceful moments like these.

She blushed a bit yet didn't move. "I love you Tamaki." she mumbled.

He blushed a little before he smiled "I... love you too." he laughed softly.

"I'm glad you do." she sighed happily.


	13. Chapter 13: 7 Years Later

Tamaki stared out at the ocean from the balcony of their new apartment. He found himself getting a little bored resting his arms on the railing and his head on his arms.

Haruhi came in and hugged Tamaki. "Hey! I won my case!" she smiled brightly.

"Hm?" he turned around and hugged her "Oh, that's great." he laughed. "Though I'm not surprised."

She blushed a bit yet smiled warmly and laughed, "Oh? Well, I did lose one case already. Then again I probably just needed practice."

"Well I think you're a great lawyer." He smiled putting on his hoodie.

"Thanks." she smiled and took his hand when he was finished. "Planning on going for a walk?"

"Yeah, thought I'd walk on the beach for a little bit" he smiled.

"Don't stay out too late and please be careful." she looked at him worriedly, "I can't go with you because I need to study up on a new case."

"That's alright." he smiled "I won't be gone for too long." He kissed his finger and placed it on her lips "Don't work too hard."

She moved his hand and kissed him firmly on the lips. "I'll try my best not to." she smiled.

"You say that." he smiled "But I'll come back and you'll be asleep from working so hard." He held his hands together winking "Promise me you won't work too hard."

"I promise Tamaki." she laughed. "It's not that big of a case anyway. I'm sure I could finish my speech by the time you're halfway done."

"You sure about that?" he asked

"I'm absolutely sure." she nodded.

"Well alright" he laughed and walked out the door.

She smiled as she watched him leave then went to her work

Tamaki stared out at the water as he walked along the shore. It had been close to seven years since he left his home in the ocean. He stood thinking about his family with the wind blowing his hair around.

She studied it then pushed it to the side. It was an easy case, as she figured. She put on the news and then fell asleep a while later due to the long case earlier that day

Tamaki looked out towards the ocean before turning back around and heading back to the apartment.

She sighed in her sleep and rolled onto her side.

When Tamaki returned he smiled at Haruhi's sleeping form. "I knew she'd end up sleeping." He picked her up and brought her to their bed before he crawled in and fell asleep as well.

Hours later, Haruhi blinked and looked behind her. She blushed a bit and turned around. She gently moved some of the hairs from his face before she got up and went to get something to eat.

Tamaki woke up a few minutes later. "Hm?" he rubbed his eyes. "Haruhi?" He sat up in bed.

"Yes?" she came back with a pocky stick in her mouth and she was holding three more.

"Oh" he smiled "I didn't know where you went."

"Just went to get a snack." she replied as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You did fall asleep" he smiled kissing the back of her head "I thought you might."

"I was watching the news." she sighed. "I couldn't help it. I had a long day today."

"That's alright" he smiled hugging her. After a few minutes he spoke up again. "I... went to the ocean today... I spent a long time there actually."

She blinked and tilted her head a bit, "Yes, I know. Is something the matter Tamaki?"

"Nothing at all." He replied smiling but not lifting his head. "I suppose I'm just a little homesick is all."

"You can visit when you want to, remember?" she blinked again, "I'll come with you if you want."

"It's getting colder out though. I don't want you to have to go." he replied.

"But if you don't want to go alone I wouldn't mind the cold." she shook her head.

"I think I'll be fine." he smiled "Thanks though. I didn't really plan on going back soon. Maybe a little later, when it isn't so cold."

"Alright, when you do go, tell them I said 'hi'." she smiled, "And if your mother is there, tell her I still have the headdress and I'm taking good care of it."

"Alright I will" he smiled stroking her hair.

She leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. "It feels like a lifetime ago when we first met. Doesn't it?"

"Seven years" he smiled. "Hard to believe it's been that long."

"Feels kind of like a dream." she snuggled a bit closer. _'And I can't help but wonder what the future brings.'_ the thought made her blush and shiver a bit.

"If it is, then it's the best dream I've ever had." he laughed.

"Yeah... same here." she nodded.

"Hey" he smiled taking her hands. "Let's have a nice dinner tomorrow."

She blinked and then smiled and nodded. "Sure, it's been a while since we did something nice like that."

"Great" he smiled "It'll be somewhere really nice."

"Just as long as it's not too expensive Tamaki" she sweat-dropped.

"Don't worry, nothing too TOO fancy." he smiled "I'm buying."

"Are you sure? I'm the one making the most money I believe." she sighed.

"Really its okay." he smiled "I want to do this for you."

"Um, alright then. You're in charge." she blinked.

"Okay then!" He smiled excitedly. "Then it's a date" he flicked her nose.

She blushed and stared at him. "You don't have a fever do you?" she put her hand on his forehead.

"Huh?" he blinked "What do you mean?"

"Well... you're acting a little differently." she replied.

"I-I have?" he asked.

"Just a little." she frowned, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." he smiled. "I'm okay."

"Ok." she smiled and kissed him.

He smiled kissing her back. "You're amazing Haruhi."

"You are too." she wrapped her arms around him and sighed happily.

He pulled her closer "How did I get so lucky?" he smiled.

"No idea." she laughed, "But then again, what are they odds I get someone like you?"

"I'm not all that special" he smiled.

"Of course you are!" she shook her head.

"There's really nothing relatively interesting about me now Haruhi" he laughed, playfully winking.

"You may not think so, but I do." she smiled and kissed his cheek.

He laughed while she kissed him. "Well thank you my love."

"You're welcome my dearest." she replied, wrapping her arms around him.

He smiled resting his forehead on hers. "So now what are we gonna do?"

"Go back to sleep?" she yawned and then started eating another pocky stick.

He laughed "If you're tired then go ahead."

"Want the last pocky stick?" she asked, "Can't sleep until it's gone."

"Sure" he smiled taking it from her hand.

She lay down and yawned. "Hmm, night Tamaki."

He laughed "Good night" He smiled. After a little while Tamaki made his way back onto the balcony and stared out towards the ocean. "It's been so long..." he whispered. "...since I've been home..."

She rolled over in her sleep and sighed lovingly. "Hmm, dim sum." she mumbled in her sleep.

"I'll definitely ask her tomorrow." he smiled "I love her so much." He changed the subject on himself.

The next morning before Haruhi woke up Tamaki decided to walk along the shore of the beach. He considered walking a little ways into the ocean but eventually decided not to.

Haruhi yawned and sat up. Noticing Tamaki wasn't there; she looked around the apartment and started to worry a bit. She sat down on the couch and decided to give him some time to come back.

A few minutes later Tamaki came inside. He took off his jacket and put it on the chair.

She got up and hugged him. "Don't leave without laying a note where I can see it!" she frowned.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were going to sleep in today." he frowned. "I didn't mean to worry you. I just went for a walk."

"Next time leave a damn note." she frowned then went to sit on the couch.

He frowned "I'm really sorry Haruhi..." He looked around. "D-Do you want any breakfast? I could make you some pancakes."

"I'm not hungry, thank you." she replied as she turned on the news.

"Well alright" he sighed

She sighed and looked back at him, "I'm sorry... you just scared me."

"Yeah... I'm sorry okay." he walked over to her and hugged her

She hugged him back and smiled, "I forgive you."

"I'll make sure to let you know next time." he smiled

"Thank you." she snuggled a bit closer. "Now, I have to get to work. Bye Tamaki." she smiled and kissed him.

"Alright, good luck on your case." He smiled.

"Thanks." she got up and left.

He watched her leave then ate his breakfast in front of the tv. Afterwards he sat out on the balcony and stared out at the ocean. "What's wrong with me?" he sighed.

After work, Haruhi came back and smiled when she saw Tamaki. "Hey, how's your day been?" she hugged him.

"Oh" he smiled "Nothing too eventful. I'm sorry, I wasn't able to get anything done today."

"That's ok. We can always do that another day." she smiled. "Question: Is our date formal wear or casual?"

He smiled "Just wear something nice. Doesn't have to be a dress, just wear something cute."

"Hmm, define cute." she smiled and brushed some hair out of his face. She was so hopelessly in love with him and stared into his eyes, like she'd done so many times before.

"How about you wear that cute cardigan with that skirt you have?" he smiled.

"Alright." she went to her closet and came back wearing the cardigan. "So, when is dinner?" she asked.

"Reservations are for six" he smiled. "Let's get going" He smiled walking out in a nice shirt and khakis

She followed him and blinked. "Please tell me you're not spending a fortune on this." she asked.

"Of course not" he smiled. "It's just a small family restaurant."

"Alright." she shrugged. Once they got there, she went in and looked around, "I don't think I've been here before."

"Oh no?" he laughed "Well, it's always been here." he smiled.

"We need to come here more often then." she smiled.

He smiled "I'd like that." A tall waiter with black hair came over to their table "What would you like?" Tamaki looked over the menu "The steak sounds good. What about you Haruhi?"

"I'd like the spaghetti." she replied and handed the waiter her menu.

"Hm" he nodded taking her menu as he left to give the order. Tamaki smiled sweetly at her, resting his head on his hands.

She smiled and gently squeezed his hand. "This is lovely Tamaki."

"I'm glad you like it." he smiled. After the two were almost finished with dinner Tamaki smiled at her. "Haruhi? I have something I want to say."

She blinked and tilted her head a bit, "Oh? What is it?"

"Well..." he smiled sweetly. "You've given me seven wonderful years with you, and I wanted to ask if you would be willing to go a little further." He stood and walked to her side of the table kneeling on one knee. "Haruhi Fujioka" he smiled, taking her hand and showing her the ring. "Will you marry me and be my princess?"

She gasped and and stared down at him. She started crying a bit and nodded, "O-Of course I will. But I'm no princess. I'll just be your fiance." she put her hand on his.

He laughed "Of course you are" he hugged her. The people in the dining room started clapping. "Congratulations Tamaki" the waiter smiled "And you too Haru-chan" the small blond cook smiled as he came out.

She blushed a bit and looked at them. "Er... are they who I think they are?"

"That depends, who do you think they are?" he smiled "It's nice to meet you Haru-chan" the little one smiled. "Yeah" the taller one smiled.

"I think they're your friends from the ocean, from what I can remember." she looked over at the short blonde, "Isn't he Mitsukuni?"

Tamaki smiled "Yes. Haruhi this is Mori and Honey." "Hey Takashi she knows my name!" the blond cheered. "Yeah" he replied. "This restaurant actually used to be underwater" Tamaki winked. "Magic really does do amazing things." he smiled holding his finger up to his lips to signal the secret.

"Tamaki... you did all of this... for me?" she blinked in amazement.

He smiled "Of course I did."

She kissed him and buried her face in his shirt. "This is definitely the single most greatest day in my entire life... thank you so much."

"The best day of your life so far." he laughed. "I'm going to make every day special for you. I love you Haruhi" he smiled.

"I love you too." she smiled, "I'll try to do my best to be your fiancé, and wife." she blushed, "I'll also make sure my father doesn't kill you when he finds out."

"I don't think that'll happen" he smiled "But thank you for protecting me anyway."

"Well, with my dad you never know." she laughed.

"I'm not worried." he smiled "In fact I went to see him before I came here."

"You did?" she blinked.

"Well I had to get his permission" he smiled. "It took a lot of persuasion as you can imagine." he laughed "But in the end, he finally agreed, he only made me promise I'd take good care of you."

"That sounds like him alright." she smiled, "Well... thanks for persuading him."

"It took me a while" he laughed "I'm glad he approves though."

"So am I." she smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Haruhi fiddled with her wedding dress and Ranka ran in and hugged her, "My little girl is getting married! I'm going to miss you!" "Dad, I'm still going to visit." she smiled and hugged him back for once.

Kyoya had come up for the occasion. "You look fine, don't freak out so much." he smiled. Tamaki blinked "I'm not freaking out." he sighed. "I just can't wait to see her come down that isle." he smiled.

He took her hand and smiled. "Ready?" "Not yet." she shook her head. She then placed the headdress that Annie Sophie gave her. "You look beautiful Haruhi." Ranka cried.

Tamaki smiled as he saw Haruhi walking up the isle in her beautiful dress and the headdress his mother had given her. He was touched that she wore it.

She left her father's side and went up to him and held his hand. He was rather stunning. "Hey Tamaki." she blushed a bit.

"All this time we've been together and you still blush like that." He smiled "You definitely are cute."

"I can't help it." she looked away, "You look wonderful."

"Well thank you" he smiled "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." she smiled, "Ready?"

"I have been for a while" he smiled.

"You really are sweet." she smiled, "I am too."

He smiled at her before the ceremony started. "Have the two of you written any vows?" Tamaki smiled "Yes I have." He turned to his fiancé.

"Haruhi... That day that I met you I remember feeling so many different things. I was intrigued, frightened, excited. But no matter how nervous I was at first, and even if it was just by chance that we met. I'm so happy for those events. Because of you my dream came true. I had gotten everything I ever wanted in life because you loved me, and I'm so grateful for that. And I can't wait to see what our future holds. You're the most important part of my life. So I will always love and protect you."

She smiled and took his hand. "Tamaki… When we met, not only was I amazed by you but I was amazed by your kind soul and heart. I never knew as much happiness as when I was with you. All our time together has been wonderful and I will always cherish them. I'd love to spend my life with you and see how our lives go on together. I will always love you and spend all the time I can with you."

He smiled kindly as they exchanged the rings. The minister finished up the ceremony and Tamaki kissed his new wife sweetly.

She kissed him back, ignoring the cheers and smiled up at him. "The day I've waited for the most finally happened. I'm glad."

He hugged her "Me too. I'm really glad too."

She hugged him back and tried her best not to cry. "Mmhm."

He took her hand "Come on" he smiled as he led her back down the aisle.

She followed behind him and blinked, "Where are we going?"

"The reception" he smiled "Under the water." He led her to the restaurant. There was a secret room beneath the restaurant with walls made of water being magically held up. Fish could be seen swimming around on the other side.

She looked around in awe and then back at him. "I'm assuming we're staying here and the others are coming?" she asked.

He nodded. "They wanted to see you too. Besides, if we went in I wouldn't be able to dance with you." He smiled taking her hand and leading her to the center of the room.

She laughed a bit and smiled. "You do have a point, I can barely swim anyway." She wrapped one arm around him and smiled sweetly up at him.

He smiled taking her other hand. "Would my new bride care to dance with me?"

"I would be honored." she smiled and bowed a little.

He laughed "No need to bow, Princess." he smiled lifting her chin up.

"What if I felt like it?" she smiled and put her hand on his.

He laughed "Then I guess I can't stop you."

"That's right" she smiled as he started to lead her into the dance.

She moved his hand from her chin to her hip. "I thought we were dancing." she smiled.

She twirled around a bit then came back to him. "Wait..." she stopped and adjusted the headdress, "If I kept going it would have fallen." she explained.

He chuckled. "Well alright" He smiled as he allowed her to adjust his mother's precious headdress.

"I don't want this to break, knowing how much your mother treasured it." she finished and looked up at him.

"Yes I know" He smiled "Thank you for caring about it, and her."

"She's an important person in our lives, of course I'd care about her Tamaki. I'd never want to hurt her feelings." she smiled and took his hand.

He smiled "You're so sweet Haruhi. I can see you and her getting along very well."

"I hope so." she laughed, "She really seems to be an amazing woman."

"She really is" he smiled. "She's incredible."

She nodded and looked around, "Then you must take after your mother a lot."

"Huh?" he blinked. He then smiled and started laughing "Well, maybe."

"I think so." she smiled up at him.

"You certainly are an adorable couple." Anne smiled as she made her way towards them. Tamaki smiled "Mom" He hugged her.

Haruhi smiled and watched the two, not wanting to spoil their moment.

"I'm so proud of you." Anne smiled. "I'll make sure to visit you more." Tamaki smiled. "I'd love that."

"We will visit as often as we can." she smiled.

"Thank you Haruhi" she smiled. "And thank you for taking such good care of Tamaki."

"You're welcome ma'am." She then couldn't help but laugh, "Tamaki is a bit of a hand full but we're fine."

He blushed rubbing his neck nervously while he smiled back at her. "Oh you think?" Anne just smiled before she walked over to Haruhi and hugged her.

She hugged her back and smiled, "I guess now I can stop calling you 'ma'am' and start calling you 'mom' huh?"

She giggled "If you'd like, you may call me whatever you like."

"Thanks ma'am." she laughed. She then went over to Tamaki and held his hand.

He blinked looking at her. "Told you you'd get along well." he smiled.

"You were right." she smiled. "Hey... when are the others coming?" she asked.

"Right now!" Two voices called from behind them. Tamaki turned to see the twins in suits.

She saw them and smiled, "Hello you two." "Hey." Kaoru replied.

"Congrats on your big day" Hikaru smiled. "Thank you" Tamaki smiled.

"Thanks." she smiled as well. "Next thing you know, you'll be having you own prince or princess soon." Kaoru snickered. Haruhi blushed deeply.

"Well maybe" Tamaki laughed. He smiled over at Haruhi. "So how does it feel becoming a princess?" Hikaru smiled.

Haruhi shifted nervously at Tamaki's comment. "I really don't feel all that different." she replied.

"No?" Hikaru blinked. Tamaki smiled at her. "Not even a little? You are the Princess of the sea."

"I honestly don't feel all that different. Just... me." she shrugged. Kaoru sweat-dropped, "This is big Haruhi..."

"Well it doesn't matter." Tamaki smiled and sighed happily. "I'm just glad you're my wife." He hugged her.

"Same here." she smiled and hugged him back. "Then the next time you visit, Haruhi will be expecting the next heir." Kaoru teased.

Tamaki blushed a little. "Oh what's this?" Hikaru whispered to his brother. "I think he's embarrassed."

Haruhi let go of him and blushed deeply. "I think so too." he whispered back and smirked.

"They seem so embarrassed" Hikaru smirked "Amazing considering they've been together 7 years."

"Oh yes... should we continue with this?" he snickered.

"It seems a bit harsh to pick on Tono on his wedding day." Hikaru replied. "But then again... it's how we show we care." he smirked.

"Yeah." he nodded, "So, more with baby taunts?" he smirked.

"Yes, Yes I think so." he smirked.

"So, think their future child will be a boy or a girl?" he asked Hikaru. Haruhi looked back at them in surprise.

"Hard to say Kaoru" Hikaru replied. "Why are you two so obsessed with this?" Tamaki asked.

"Cause we like teasing you." Kaoru replied, "Wait... What if Haruhi is already having them?" She glared at them but tried to keep her temper in check.

"I can guarantee you she isn't." He sighed. "Tono why are you so embarrassed?" he replied "I'm not, I just don't think you should be talking about this."

"Why not?" Kaoru asked. "Cause it's getting on my damn nerves and it's personal!" Haruhi snapped.

"Just stop guys." Tamaki whispered to them as he led Haruhi away.

"Sorry." she sighed, "They just irritated me... I'm so sorry Tamaki." Kaoru was hiding behind Hikaru at this point.

"No don't worry about it. They were irritating me too." he replied.

"I want to go home." she sighed.

"Don't let it ruin your night." he tried to convince her. "Come on, it's our wedding night. Besides, your father hasn't danced with you yet."

As if being summoned, Ranka hugged Haruhi out of nowhere and smiled, "Yeah! Come on!~ Dance with me!~" She smiled and nodded. "Ok dad." They started dancing together.

Tamaki couldn't help smiling at Haruhi as her father took her to dance with him.

They danced together for a while before Haruhi went back to Tamaki. "Hey, having fun?" she smiled.

"Actually yes" he smiled "Watching you dance with your Dad was nice."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Dancing with you was more fun though."

"Would you like to dance again then?" he smiled.

"Why not?" she held his hand and smiled.

He smiled as he brought her out to the dance floor. The two danced for a long time together. The twins snickered in the back of the room. "I think there will be an heir very soon."

"With the way their making googily-eyes at each other, without a doubt." he smirked. "At least they're not ruining this day anymore." she smiled, not catching their comments.

"I don't think anything could ruin this day." he smiled as they danced, before he kissed her. Hikaru smirked "Yeah, definitely."

She kissed him back and sighed happily. "I bet it happens by either next year or the year after." he laughed.

Hikaru smirked "What? You don't want to bet sooner?"

"I really doubt it'll be sooner." he shrugged, "Not that I don't want it to."

"But weren't you the one who made the assumption that she was already going to have one?" he smirked.

"That was just to tick him off." he shrugged, "Though it would be nice."

"Huh... it seems like you want the prince to have a child." he smiled.

"He's never been this happy before. We are his friends after all, and him having a child would make him happier." he explained, "Don't you want that too?"

"Yeah." He replied "I do want him to be happy." He smiled noticing Tamaki's smile. "I guess it was a good thing he didn't listen to us about being fished." Hikaru laughed.

"Yeah, you're right." he laughed as well. Haruhi twirled around and came back to him. "I love you Tamaki." she smiled.

"I love you too" he kissed her forehead. "I'm going to try my best to make you the happiest girl alive."

"You don't need to try, you've already done that." she smiled sweetly up at him.

"I want to try more though." he smiled "I want to make you happy every day."

"Tamaki, for seven years you've done that, you really don't need to try." she laughed.

"Well is there anything you want?" he asked "Anything at all? I'll get it for you."

"I'm fine, really." she smiled, "I just want... to have a home and not an apartment though... but that'll happen soon enough right?"

His eyes sparkled "If that's what you want Haruhi! Then I'll get it for you!"

"It's not that big of a deal Tamaki, we can get one later." she blinked.

He frowned "But... I just want to get you something nice. I'll start looking!" he smiled determined. "It'll be a dream house!"

"I don't think we need a big home. Just a regular one will do." she shrugged.

"Then I'll get you that!" he nodded.

"Tamaki, let's focus on that later." she sighed.

"Uh right!" He smiled. "For now, let's focus on us."

"That's what I've been trying to say." she smiled and kissed him.

He smiled kissing her back. "You're right, you're right."

"I think the reception is almost over." she whispered.

He looked around at the almost empty room. "You know, I think you're right." he smiled.

"Want to go home?" she asked.

"Sure" he smiled "Just let me say goodbye to my mom." He let go of her hands and walked over to his mother.  
>She smiled and watched them.<p>

Tamaki talked with Anne for several minutes before he hugged her and went back to his wife. "She wants to see you too."

"Alright." she nodded and went over to her. "Hello again." Haruhi smiled

"Thank you ma'am." she smiled and hugged her.

Anne hugged her back "I told you to call me whatever you want." she smiled.

"This just seems to be the natural thing to say... Anne." she replied and let go.

She smiled "That's okay Haruhi."

"Bye." she smiled and took a step in Tamaki's direction. "I promise we'll visit soon."

"I know" he smiled. "Since I really don't do much I may even visit while you're at work."

She smiled and hugged Tamaki and nodded. "Let's go home."

Once the two got back to their apartment Tamaki stretched and quickly got into his pajamas. He was exhausted.

Haruhi changed as well. She then lay on the bed and wrapped the covers around her. "Hmm, goodnight Tamaki." she yawned.

"Goodnight" he kissed her and got into bed. He snuggled up under the covers and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Haruhi yawned and stretched out a bit in bed. It was a month ago when they moved in and it was a rather nice, medium sized house. She looked over at her alarm clock before realizing it was a week day so she didn't have to work. "How time flies by." she yawned as she sat up.

Tamaki had already gone out that day. He was going to see his mother. He left a note on the table so not to be scolded again by Haruhi. It read_ "I went out today to visit my mother. I should be gone until about sunset. The spell I'm using will keep me a merman until then. If sunset comes and I'm still not home don't worry, I just lost track of time, but as long as I'm in the water I won't change back. I'll see you tonight. Love Tamaki 3"_

She picked up the note and couldn't help but laugh. "Leave me to be bored and alone all day, thanks Tamaki dear." she sarcastically said out loud to herself and got up. She fixed herself breakfast, ate, then started on the laundry.

Tamaki left visiting a little early and headed back home. He would have to swim a little while to get back to the house. He looked around and noticed something odd and he couldn't see through the water. The next thing he knew he was caught in fishing net. "Damn! Damn. Damn. Damn." He struggled but couldn't get loose. The next thing he remembered he was thrown into a tank and bombarded with video cameras.

Haruhi thought she had finished enough laundry and had gone out shopping for groceries. After putting each item away, she decided to turn on the news and gasped at what she saw. _'T-Tamaki is on TV as a merman! Dammit!'_ She quickly got up and raced outside.

Tamaki had gotten irritated and hid behind some of the larger rocks in the tank "Great... just perfect." he muttered to himself. The news report continued to go on "The apparent mermaid like creature is capable of speaking human language but has refused to let anyone see him at this time."

Haruhi saw the crowd and started pushing her way through, rather roughly at that when her politeness hadn't worked. When she finally got to the front she looked around frantically and bit her lip. "Dammit Tamaki... I wish you had woken me up so I could have helped you." she mumbled.

"Alright! Alright!" A guard yelled "That's enough! You all have to go home now! This is a quarantined area!" He started to lead people towards the door. Tamaki looked over and noticed his wife. "She's gotta be pissed." He swam over and put his hand on the glass. He couldn't speak to her through it so he figured this was the next best thing.

She put her hand where his was and tried to hold back her tears. She was then forced to go and looked back at him every few steps. She bit her lip and tried not to wail out and run back to him. "I promise I'll get you out." she whispered before she went out the door.

"Haruhi!" He pounded his fists on the glass. He was extremely frustrated. Meanwhile the news continued with a scientist talking "We're excited to get to study what we once thought was only a legend. It should be quite an experience and we can hopefully discover more about the sea itself." Once the interview was over the scientist went back to the tank and tried to coax Tamaki to come up. He in turn just glared and hid behind the rocks again.

She sighed and looked around the building to try and find a way in. She sighed when she couldn't immediately find one but nevertheless kept looking.

The scientists started to get impatient with Tamaki. So they threw a net in to catch him. He avoided it the best he could but he couldn't keep going and was eventually caught. He struggled a bit before he was brought a little bit above the surface. "What do you want!" he glared. "Calm down, we just need a blood sample." the scientist had a syringe in his hand. "No way" He tried to leave before it was forcefully taken from him "AHH!" he winced before he was let go again. He held his arm and hid behind the rocks again.

She felt a bit stupid when she noticed that a back door was left open but silently thanked the careless person and went inside.

The scientist then decided to do a test of electricity tolerance. They sent some electric shocks through the water. They wouldn't kill him just get a test of his strength. Tamaki winced in a great amount of pain before it was turned off. He had passed out due to it. With this opportunity the scientists scraped off some of his scales. Which thankfully he was unconscious for, being awake at that point would have caused him extreme pain due to the sensitivity of a merperson's tail.

Haruhi looked around when she was walking inside and saw the scale-removal. She frowned but didn't dare speak out. She then moved where he could see where when he came too but not where the scientists could.

It took Tamaki a half hour to wake up. His vision was blurry so he didn't know if Haruhi was really there or if she was his imagination. "H-Haruhi?" he mouthed.

She nodded and looked at him sadly then back up at the scientists. _'Dammit... I want to get you out but I have to wait...'_

Tamaki shifted a bit he was a great deal of pain. He had burns on his body from the electricity, and he could barely swim from the recent injuries to his tail. Regardless he somehow made his way over to her before he sank to the bottom of the tank near the glass and put his hand on it.

She put her hand where his was and frowned. "I'm so sorry." she mouthed. She felt like weeping.

He looked at her and shook his head before giving her a kind smile.

She smiled at him sadly then glared at the scientists. "Bastards." she mumbled.

Eventually Tamaki ended up falling unconscious again, but up until then he smiled for Haruhi and continued to keep his hand on the glass even after he fainted.

She got up when the scientists had left to jot down some tests and fruitlessly tried to haul him up. "Tamaki... wake up." she bit her lip while kept nervously glancing over her shoulder.

He remained unconscious. He had taken quite a beating from being here.

"Do I risk going in?" she mumbled and kept looking back. "Dammit Tamaki... wake up!"

He groaned a bit before he opened his eyes "W-What?" He looked around.

She put her hand in the water and splashed it around a little. "Up here." she whispered.

With all his strength Tamaki swam up to her, grabbing her hand.

She tried to haul him up and nearly fell in. "I'm sorry... but I need you to help with whatever strength you have left."

He nodded lifting himself onto the platform Haruhi was on and pulling himself up the rest of the way.

She quickly embraced him and started crying. "Oh Tamaki... that was nothing but torture... I don't know if you were scared but I was." she shook a bit.

He frowned and hugged her back. He grabbed the towel near the pool and dried himself off, his tail changing back to legs.

"We need to get you out of here." she shook her head and stood up, holding her hand out to him.

"Yeah" he nodded taking her hand.

She helped him up and let him lean on her. "I'll take care of you when we get home, ok?"

He nodded smiling at her "T-Thank you for coming to get me."

"I'd do anything for you." she replied as she led Tamaki out of the building.

When the two were at a safe enough distance Tamaki stopped. "I'm sorry Haruhi... I can't walk any further right now." He sat down and pulled up his pant leg. He had some very painful bleeding scrapes on his leg. Most likely transferred over from the scales he lost.

She tore off the sleeves of her shirt and wrapped the scrapes around his legs. "We can rest for a while. I'm sure they won't bother you since you're not a merman anymore."

"I really hope not." He frowned. "To tell you the truth, I was really scared. But it wasn't because I was afraid to die... I was scared that I'd never get to see you again."

She gently tightened the make-shift wrapping and put her hand on his. "I hate seeing you hurt. If only I tried to stop them."

He shook his head "It's not your fault. If you had done anything you would have been caught and I'd still be in there." He kissed her "I'm glad you waited."

She kissed him back and rested her head on his shoulder gingerly. "..."

"Don't worry so much." He smiled "I'm safe now."

"You're still hurt. It'll take a while for you to be a hundred percent again." she replied.

"But I'm with you now. I'll be safe in my own home." he smiled. "Nothing else will happen."

"I hope so." she sighed. "Can you stand again?" she asked and looked up at him.

He stood up, wincing slightly "Yeah, I can stand." he smiled.

She got up as well and let him lean on her again. "Not much farther." she pointed out and started walking.

He nodded as they continued to walk home.

She let him in and set him down on the couch. "You rest here, I'll be back."

Tamaki blinked as he watched her leave.

She came back with a first aid kit and started tending to his injuries. "I want you to take it easy for a while, ok?" she asked.

He nodded "Okay."

"This doesn't hurt does it?" she asked.

"Only a little" He smiled "I'm fine."

"You sure?" she asked nervously.

"Mmhmm" he nodded smiling.

She calmed down a bit and smiled a little. "Well, that's good. Maybe you should rest now Tamaki."

"I think I'm going to go lay down in bed." He smiled sitting up "Do you... want to lay down with me?"

"I wouldn't mind as long as it doesn't hurt you." she got up as well and held her hand out to him.

He smiled taking her hand as she brought him to their room and helped him lay down.

She lied down next to him yet didn't want to get too close in case she hurt him. "Sleep well, ok?" she smiled.

"I will" he smiled "Thank you for taking care of me."

"I'd do it even if you refused." she smiled. "Now get some sleep so you'll get better faster."

He smiled and nodded, giving her a quick kiss. "Goodnight Haruhi."

"Night." she kissed him back.

He smiled closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Haruhi watched over him as he slept even though it made her eyes sting. She refused to sleep. She groaned and rolled over so her back faced him for a moment. "I feel like I should sue them but then again I wouldn't have a case." she mumbled to herself.

Tamaki slept peacefully for most of the night. Only shifting a bit in pain once or twice but then quickly falling back into a peaceful sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

No matter how hard Haruhi tried, she couldn't sleep so she got up and decided to watch the news or read.

A little later Tamaki woke up. He looked at the clock and then over at Haruhi's side of the bed. When she wasn't there he stood up as carefully as he could and went out to their living room. "Haruhi?" he asked "Hun its 4 am. What are you doing up? You don't have to work today." he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

She looked up at him then frowned and stood up. "I can't sleep. Now you should be resting. What in the world made you think you could be walking around when you're hurt?"

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked completely ignoring her question.

"I just can't." she replied and shook her head, "It doesn't really matter. You should be resting."

He walked over to her and gently held her. "It's okay Haruhi."

She sighed and very carefully wrapped her arms around him. "I was so scared that I might lose you."

He closed his eyes and made slow comforting circles as he rubbed her back. "It's okay. You're not going to lose me."

She sighed and nodded. "You're right. But back then... I really thought I was."

He held her a little closer. "You don't have to worry about it. I'm safe, I'm home. Please don't worry. It's all okay now. I'm okay."

"If you were ok then you wouldn't have burns on you." she sighed. "I'm fine now, really. I'll try to sleep again, okay?"

He blinked "Well alright" he smiled taking her hand and bringing her back to bed.

She lay down and snuggled into the sheets. "Thanks Tamaki." she yawned.

He smiled kissing her. "Goodnight." He whispered before he snuggled in as well.

"Goodnight." she replied as she fell asleep.

Tamaki continued to sleep peacefully throughout the night.

Haruhi, being exhausted when she fell asleep, slept in through the morning.

Tamaki slept in that morning too. He was recovering from so many injuries his body kept him asleep.

When Haruhi did wake up, she looked over at the alarm clock and gasped in surprise. "I've never slept in this late!" she mumbled.

Tamaki continued to sleep. He looked comfortable enough

She check on him then left to get something to eat.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later.

Haruhi blinked and then went to answer the door. "Hello?"

"I heard about Tamaki" Kyoya smiled comfortingly "How is he?"

"He's better, thank god." she replied. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yes thank you." he smiled as he walked inside.

"Last I checked he was still asleep." she informed him as she went back to the kitchen.

Kyoya sighed as he sat down. "And how are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep well last night but other than that I'm fine." she replied.

"Would you mind if I checked on him?" he asked.

"Not at all... but if he's sleeping... don't wake him please." she sat down.

"I won't" Kyoya replied as he went to check on Tamaki. He was shocked to see all his burns. "Prince Tamaki..." he whispered as though he was in pain. He frowned and left him to sleep. "He certainly doesn't look good." he frowned as he came out.

She leaned back in the couch and sighed. "If only I went with him, then he wouldn't be in this shape."

"Don't blame yourself. He left before you were even awake. There was no way you could have known." he replied sitting in one of the chairs.

"It doesn't matter now anyway. I just want him to get better." she shook her head.

"So what do you plan to do?" he asked. "You can't really take him to the hospital."

"I don't know... I've been taking care of him here but I doubt just me to caring for him will be enough." she sighed.

"As much as I'm sure you don't want too... My family has a few hospitals underwater..." he replied. "If you're interested, no questions asked."

She paused for a moment before nodding, "He'd get better in a hospital... please do."

Kyoya blinked a bit surprised but then smiled and nodded. "It would require for him to return to the sea for a while. Would you be okay with that?"

"No, I wouldn't..." a tired voice answered.

She blinked and looked back in the direction of the voice. "Tamaki... but you'd get better in a hospital, unlike here where it would take longer."

"I don't want to go back." he replied. "As much as I love my kingdom and family... I can't go back... I live here now. I need to be accepted as a human."

"But my lord, you had a lot of damage done to your tail." Kyoya replied.

"My LEGS are what's killing me right now!" he glared

She blinked in surprise at his sudden change of mood and frowned. "Tamaki, you can't go to a hospital on land, you need to go. I'll come with if you like but you can't stay here."

"No" he shook his head.

Kyoya sighed and took Tamaki over to the side "Why not?" he asked softly.

"What do you mean? I already told you." "That's not the reason my lord. We all know that. You're already accepted here, what is your real reason?"

Tamaki stared at Kyoya for a few seconds. "You didn't see her face yesterday... She was absolutely horrified... Do you know how much pain I caused her? I can't risk getting captured again. I can't do that to her."

She watched them and sighed. The two weren't very good at whispering "I offered to come with. I don't mind being a mermaid for you Tamaki. As long as it helps you feel better."

"I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt" he frowned.

"No one is going to get hurt unless you don't go." she frowned.

Tamaki sighed. "Haruhi... I'm... I'm scared to go... I don't want to go."

Her eyes widened in surprise then she looked down sadly. "I'm so sorry... I didn't know..."

He frowned "I didn't want you to be worried anymore then you already were. And I hate having you see me so weak. But I have to face it, I'm scared. I'm scared to be captured again."

She didn't look up. "That's why I offered to go, to make sure that doesn't happen again and to be there for you. In all honesry, if you do go, I'd go with you anyway. Someone has to look after you."

Tamaki looked over at her and hugged her "Thank you Haruhi." He shook a little.

She carefully hugged him back and kissed him. "I love you and I don't want to see you hurt like this again. I still wish this would just be over with and you'd be fine again. I'd do anything for that to happen."

"I guess... if you go with me I can handle it." he sighed.

"That makes me feel better." she smiled a bit.

"You can come by anytime." Kyoya replied. "I suggest sooner than later"

"It's up to you Tamaki, though I'd prefer it if we left soon." she looked up at him.

"Alright" he replied "Let's go then." slightly unsure

She got up and held his hand. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Thanks" he laid his head on her shoulder. Kyoya opened the door and headed outside.

"You're welcome dear." she laid her head on his before helping him outside.

Tamaki limped a bit as they made their way to the water. He was extremely hesitant to go in. He took one step then withdrew quickly. "I can't..." he frowned.

"Are you sure?" she looked up at him.

He frowned. "I just..." He held onto her hand. "I'm sorry... I'm still a little nervous."

"We can try again tomorrow or even later today." she suggested, "It doesn't matter how long it takes us as long we get you there."

"Just give me a few minutes." he sighed "I can do this..." He squeezed her hand. "Why don't you go in and I'll follow you."

"Alright." she walked in the water and looked back at him.

He walked in slowly after her. "The spell should take effect in a few more steps." Kyoya said as he walked into the water.

She slowed down for him and walked in a few more steps.

Tamaki made the rest of the steps more confidently. He was just walking to Haruhi. He'd be safe with her, he tried to convince himself.

Haruhi winced when her legs turned to a tail. She was sure she'd never get used to that. "Sure you're ok with this?" she asked one last time.

He nodded and walked the rest of the way. He winced not only from getting his tail back but from the burns being exposed to the water. He held onto Haruhi still wincing.

She got a bit closer to him and ran her fingers through his hair. "We can stay right here if you need to. No one will find us here."

"I'll be fine" he winced "It just hurts a bit"

"And it's going to sting a lot when you're submerged." she pointed out. "We can go as slow as we need to, it's ok."

He nodded "M-Maybe it would be better just to dive in instead of going slow. Like ripping off a Band-Aid, right?"

"Good point. Alright, I'll be just under the water, I won't go anywhere." she held his hand then let go and dove in.

He hesitated for a few seconds before following her in. He winced, his burns really hurt.

She took his hands and frowned, "It's only going to hurt more when you move." she sighed.

"I know" he winced. He had a hard time swimming. "Here I'll take one side you take the other." Kyoya told Haruhi

She nodded and stayed on Tamaki's right side. "I just hope I can swim well enough to get you to the hospital." Haruhi sighed.

"It's not very far from here" Kyoya replied. "Don't worry my lord Nekozawa put an invisibility spell over the kingdom. They won't find you here."

"That's a relief." Haruhi sighed, "I wouldn't want any other merfolk getting hurt like that again."

"After that we took precautions, especially since it was our prince that got hurt." he sighed.

She flinched as a thought occurred to her and looked away. "Anne is probably grief stricken..."

Kyoya frowned "She wanted to come with me to see him but her health is very frail."

"I feel so bad for her. Having to hear your own child had something terrible happen to it yet not being able to go and check... I know I couldn't bear to live with that." she sighed.

"Nekozawa is very skilled. He's the one who made it so our kind can leave the ocean. Though, only Tamaki can stay up there." He explained as they made their way to the hospital.

"I think I saw him once... on my first visit here... he was swimming so fast I could barely see him pass by." She got a bit closer to Tamaki and looked up at him, "How are you feeling?" she asked.

He looked at her sweetly "I'm okay." was his only reply. He didn't want her to worry but he was in pain.

She frowned and looked away. She knew he'd be in a lot of pain. This was literally putting salt in his wounds but she didn't say anything at all.

"Here we are." Kyoya announced as they made their way to the Ohtori hospital. "They're expecting him so he'll get in right away."

"That's good." she sighed, "The sooner he gets in the sooner he'll get better."

When they got inside Tamaki was immediately taken to the best room they had. His burns were quickly tended to with medicine that kept the salt out and kept them from stinging which he was thankful for.

Haruhi hardly ever left his side and his hand. "Do you feel better now?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Y-Yes I do."

She smiled and kissed him. "I'm so relieved to hear that."

He smiled "Yeah." He laughed. Anne knocked on his door and came into the room "Tamaki!" She cried and swam over to him looking him over "My baby, are you alright?" She was extremely worried. "I'm fine Mom." he replied.

Haruhi moved so Anne could have more room. "He is better than he used to be."

"Thank goodness. I was so worried." She hugged him carefully.

"I tried to take as best of care of him that I could give but I sort of had to talk him into coming down here." She watched them and sighed. "How long do you think he'll have to stay here?"

"Well it depends." She sighed. "Some of his burns are rather severe." She swam around him and looked at his tail. "And I don't think he'll get those scales back..." she frowned. Tamaki's tail really was beautiful. It was a shame to see it so tattered.

She looked down in shame. "If only I found that door sooner, then he wouldn't be this bad." She thought. After a few more minutes she asked him again, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm pretty good" he smiled "It only stings a little now."

"That's good to hear. So, happy that I almost had to drag you down here now?" she laughed.

"Yeah" he smiled shyly

She gently squeezed his hand and smiled, "I'm only kidding."

"I know" he smiled "But I'm still glad."

"Well, you're welcome." she kissed him.

He laughed "Haruhi... I don't know if I told you, but you're a very pretty mermaid."

She blushed and smiled, "No you haven't. Am I really?"

"Yeah" he smiled "You're really pretty, and you have one of the most beautiful tails I've ever seen."

She blushed more and looked away shyly, "Er... thanks."

"It's a good thing" he smiled kissing her cheek

"Thanks dear." she smiled.

He couldn't help smiling "I'm starting to feel a lot better."

"That's a good sign." she gently squeezed his hand.

"Yeah definitely" he laughed

"Maybe we can go home sooner than I thought." she smiled.

"I hope so" he smiled

"And then we can live the rest of our lives and forget this ever happened." she sighed.

"Yeah" he laughed "I'd like that." He winced slightly at his tail

She blinked, "Are you alright?"

"My tail is really sore" he whimpered

She frowned and bit her lip, "I don't know what to do..."

"It's okay" he frowned "It's to be expected"

"I guess..." she sighed "It just hurts to see you in pain."

"It hurts to see me in pain?" he blinked. "It's nothing my tail is just sensitive."

"I meant before." she looked away.

"Oh" he frowned "... Well I promise I'm okay."

"If you're sure then I'm happy." she smiled.

A doctor came in a little later. "Good news Prince Tamaki, your burns will heal up just fine in a week or two. You just need to rest." He sighed "As for your lost scales I'm afraid only scar tissue will be there once its healed." he frowned

"I understand." Tamaki replied.

Haruhi looked back at Tamaki. "Well... it's not like we go in the water all that often." she tried to make him feel better about his tail.

"Yeah" he smiled "It's not that big of a deal."

"See? Besides, I doubt people would look at your tail when they could be talking with you face to face." she laughed.

He smiled a bit "You're right."

_"Such a shame though. He's always had such a lovely tail._ Anne frowned, thinking to herself.

"What, you got more looks then just your tail." she smiled.

He laughed "Yeah, that's true." he smiled putting his hand on hers. "It's just something special for a merperson is all."

"Well, I wouldn't know that. It's not like I'm a true one." she shrugged.

He laughed "It doesn't matter. I'll be using my legs more anyway." He blinked "I'll probably have scars on my legs though."

"Probably, but there are ways to hide them." she shrugged

"Huh? There are?" He blinked.

"Yeah." she nodded, "Multiple different solutions."

"Well that's good" he smiled.

"Mmmhmm." she nodded, "The main ones are surgery or creams."

"I don't think I want to go through surgery." he frowned a bit scared.

"You don't have to." she held his hand.

He laughed "Good to know" he squeezed her hand. Anne smiled "You're definitely well taken care of Tamaki."

She smiled at Anne, "Someone has to keep him in line."

Anne laughed. Tamaki blushed a little, feeling like a child.

She smiled and gently squeezed his hand, "I'm only kidding Tamaki. Well... somewhat."

"Oh I bet" he smiled

She couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, I'm not the one who keeps running around, mesmerized by everything." she put in in the nicest way possible.

"Maybe so" he smiled "But you seemed to be awestruck the first time you came here."

"That's because I'd never seen anything this beautiful." she blushed and looked away.

He smiled "I have."

"Oh really?" she looked back at him, "And that would be?"

"I'm looking at her." he smiled

She rolled her eyes and poked his forehead. "Want mustard with that baloney?"

He couldn't help laughing "But it's true."

She poked his head again. "You're such a cheesy romantic." she smiled.

"I try my best" he smiled.

She smiled back and kissed him. "Hey, rest so you can get better sooner."

He smiled "Alright, alright"

She held his hand again and smiled, "Night Tamaki."

"Goodnight" he smiled and closed his eyes. "Do you have somewhere to stay Haruhi?" Anne asked

"No." she sighed and shook her head.

"Why don't you stay at the palace?" she smiled "We are family after all."

"Thank you." she smiled tiredly, "I could go for some sleep."

"You probably haven't been sleeping too well huh?" she smiled

"Not in the slightest." she yawned

"Well come on I'll take you there." she smiled

"Ok." she nodded.

Anne brought Haruhi to the palace. "You can stay in the guest room" She smiled opening the door to the room.

"Thanks Anne." she smiled and went inside.

"Haruhi..." Anne said "Thank you for saving him"

"I'd do anything for him. I don't want to lose him just as much as you do." she smiled.

"That's good to hear. I'm so happy he's in such good hands." she smiled.

"Thank you Anne." she smiled and sat down awkwardly.

Anne smiled as she left.


	17. Chapter 17

Haruhi held onto Tamaki's hand and looked up at him. "Are you feeling ok?" she asked. She was still nervous and anxious about whether he was fine or not.

He smiled. He was happy to be back in his own bed "I'm fine" His burns had healed up and he only had a few minor scars. His legs still hurt but would heal up soon enough.

She sat down next to him and smiled, "That's good to hear."

"Yeah" he agreed. "My leg hurts worse than anything else though." he frowned.

"Do you want any medicine for it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what would help." he sighed.

"Well, we could always try." she shrugged.

"Okay" he smiled "Then I guess I'll take something."

"Alright." she smiled and went to get the medicine. She came back a minute later and handed it to him.

"Thank you" He smiled taking the medicine. He looked down at his leg. "That's gonna leave quite the scar."

"Well, I don't mind." she sat down next to him and smiled.

"Well... I guess it's okay" He frowned. "I'm just not used to it I guess."

"Tamaki, I'm sure in time you won't even notice they're there." she put her hand on his shoulder.

He sighed. "Maybe" He continued to look at the large scar on his leg.

She put her hand on the scar and looked him in the eyes. "The scars are a small price to pay. Considering how everything turned out too. It's pretty much your sign of freedom and being able to stay with me."

"I guess so" he smiled at her kindness. "You're right."

She lied down next to him and held his hand. "So, please don't worry about it anymore, alright?"

"Well okay" he smiled "I'll try not to worry."

"Good." she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Maybe now we can go back to our lives."

"Yeah, I'd like that." he smiled.

"Which reminds me, I haven't gone to work in a while." she groaned.

"Oh that's right!" His eyes shot open "You haven't been in almost two weeks."

"I can't go tomorrow, I'm too busy here." she sighed.

"I'll be okay by myself." he replied.

"It's our first day back I just want to relax." she looked up at him, "I've been through enough stress without work."

"I guess I understand if you want to relax." he replied.

She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. "I just want to spend time with you."

"Yeah, I do too." he smiled.

"Well, you're going to lay down today or face my wrath." she laughed.

"Alright, alright." he laughed. "I'll lay down."

"I'm glad you know the right thing to do." she smiled.

"I do. I learn after a while." he laughed.

"Well, that's a good thing. If you didn't then we probably wouldn't be this compatible." she shrugged.

He laughed "I suppose so." He kissed her cheek.

She smiled and sighed happily. "I'm so happy we've been together this long."

"I am too." he smiled. He waited for a few seconds before speaking his mind "Hey... Do you... Or have you ever thought about... having a family?"


	18. Chapter 18

_"Hey... Do you... Or have you ever thought about... having a family?"_

She blinked and blushed a bit. "Why? Do you?"

"I... have for a little while." he smiled.

She sat up and looked down at him then her feet. "I have... only for a little while... but I have." she admitted.

He rested his head on her shoulder "I see." He smiled.

She looked back at him and blinked, "'I see'?" she repeated his words.

"Hm?" He blinked "No, nothing." he smiled.

She sighed and looked at the wall. "I haven't really thought all that much about us having a family."

"Oh..." he replied. "Do you... not want any kids?"

"No, I do! It's just that I never really thought about it much until recently." she put in quickly.

"Uh, okay" he replied quietly.

She sweat-dropped and sighed as she leaned on him a bit. "In all actuality... I was probably going to ask about that before the whole incident with you being hurt took place." she sighed.

"You were?" He asked shyly. "So does that mean... you... you want a baby?"

"I already said yes." she nodded.

He laughed shyly. "T-That's great. I do too." he smiled kissing her forehead.

She blushed a bit and shifted nervously, "Can we wait though? To have a family?" she asked.

"Oh" he blinked "Sure, whenever you're comfortable."

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable Tamaki." she shook her head, "I'd rather we wait until I start going back to work again and you're all better. Those things come first at the moment."

"I understand" he smiled. "I'm sorry this kept you away from work for so long."

"It's alright. I can make it up sooner or later. It's really not a big deal." she shrugged.

"But you can't really tell them why you were out for so long." he frowned. "I'm sorry this whole thing seems to inconvenience you quite a bit."

"No, it's fine. I can tell them I was helping a relative or you got into an accident. It's fine." she tried to assure him.

"Well alright." he sighed. "But..." he wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. "I really can't wait to start a family with you." he smiled.

She blushed and smiled back. "Me either." she sighed happily.

"It makes me happy to hear you say that." he smiled. "I'll do my best for you. I know I'm only a stay at home husband, but I'll try to some more."

"Tamaki, you're talking as if I'm already having the baby." she laughed, "But you really don't need to do a lot for me. It's alright. Just be your normal caring self."

"You take care of me so well though." He smiled. "I just want to return the favor."

"You already do" she replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I haven't really done anything."

"I consider you always making sure I don't overdo my work as preventing me from getting ill." she replied.

He chuckled "Well I guess I'm doing my job then."

"You are." she smiled and kissed his cheek, "Now, why don't you go and rest?"

"Alright" he rolled over getting under the sheets.

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Night."

"Goodnight Haruhi" he whispered before he fell asleep.

The next morning Tamaki felt a lot better. He sat up and stretched before noticing Haruhi still asleep. He smiled and gently wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind and gently nuzzling the back of her head.

She blinked and smiled back at him. "Morning dear." She yawned and stretched a little. "What time is it?" she asked.

"About nine." He smiled.

"Then I'll need to eat now to get to work on time." she sighed and got up.

Tamaki blinked "So you are going to work today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I need to work otherwise we'll lose the house." she got up then went to change in the bathroom.

"Oh... yeah." he whispered. Tamaki felt terrible that he couldn't help pay for anything. On land he was completely broke, there was no currency exchange, and without any schooling he wouldn't be hired anywhere. All he could do was be a supportive stay at home husband.

She came out in her suit and headed for the kitchen. "I'll try not to do too many cases today, alright?" she called back to him.

"Y-Yeah." He looked up "Is there anything you need done today?" he asked.

She came back with toast in her mouth. She pulled it out and shook her head, "No, nothing really needs to be done except maybe laundry."

"Laundry!" His head perked up "I'll do that for you Haruhi" he smiled.

"Thanks." she smiled and left, "Bye dear!"

"Bye" he called as she left. As soon as she did he got up and got ready. He then ate some breakfast and got to work on making the house spotless. He did the laundry as well as vacuumed the carpet and swept the floor. He did the dishes and made the bed, and still had time to relax. "There." he smiled "All done at last" he sighed relieved as he fell back onto the couch. He looked down and noticed the scar that ran all the way up the lower half of his left leg. He sighed and closed his eyes for a quick rest.

Haruhi came back after work and groaned. Today was hard on her but she tried to remain cheerful throughout the day. She came in and gasped at how wonderful the house seemed. "Wow..."

Tamaki had fallen asleep on the couch. He seemed to be in a peaceful enough sleep.

She smiled when she saw him then went to their bedroom and changed into casual clothing. She came back downstairs and started reading up on her next case at the kotatsu Tamaki begged her to get.

Tamaki shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. He made occasional muttering sounds as if he were having a nightmare.

She blinked, got up, went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Tamaki?" she gently shook him a bit.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Mmm? Haruhi?" He looked at her, still rubbing his eye.

"Are you ok? You sounded like you were having a nightmare." she asked.

"Oh" he sat up "Yeah. I'm okay though." He rubbed his leg.

She sat down next to him and held his hand. "You sure?"

"Well it wasn't pleasant." He stared at the scar on his leg. "But anyway!" he turned "How was work?" he asked cheerfully.

"It was long." she admitted, "But it could have been worse."

"Yeah, I guess it would be after not being there a while." he smiled.

"Yeah." she smiled. "It was also kind of weird not seeing you every fifteen minutes." she laughed.

He chuckled "Well, I was kind of lonely here without you, but I did keep busy."

"That's sweet." she kissed him. "I won a few of my cases today, so that's good." she smiled.

"That's really good." He smiled "I'm proud of you every time you tell me that." He hugged her.

She hugged him back and smiled, "Thanks Tamaki. So, other than cleaning, which you did a fabulous job of, what else did you do today?" she asked.

"Uh, well that's it really." he laughed. "I cleaned and then I fell asleep."

"Very productive." she laughed. "Want to eat something?" she got up and went to the kitchen.

"Oh, sure. But you've been working all day I'll do it." he got up.

"And you worked all day as well." she replied, "We can both work on dinner."

"Oh, sure" he smiled. "So, what would you like?"

"Um... ramen?" she tilted her head a bit.

"Well if you want that then sure." he smiled.

"Alright." she smiled and started working on making dinner.

He came up and hugged her from behind before he kissed the back of her head. He was super affectionate.

She blushed and nearly dropped the ramen. "Dear, warning next time." she sighed.

"Sorry" he didn't stop hugging her "I just missed you today."

"It's alright." she smiled. She didn't pull him off or wriggle away at all as she continued cooking. "Having fun holding on to me?"

"I am" he smiled, as he contently continued to hold onto her sweetly. "Haruhi... I want a baby."

"You said that already." she smiled nervously and blushed.

"I know" he pouted, still holding onto her. "But... can we at least... try for one?" he asked shyly.

"Um..." she blushed deeply, "O-of course we can..."

He smiled blushing. "Okay... so... w-when do you want to try for one?"

"Can it wait till later?" she sighed.

"Well of course." he blushed "I didn't mean right this second!" he spazzed.

"I know." she sighed and nearly panicked when the soup started boiling over. She saved it and dished it out in two bowls.

Tamaki let go of her and sat down at their kotatsu. Haruhi handed him one of the bowls and he began to quietly eat his ramen.

She sat down next to him and started eating too. "Tamaki... dear... we shouldn't be nervous talking about this."

He blushed slightly and sighed "I'm not really nervous... I just... don't want you to be."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not." she replied and continued to eat.

"Well okay then." he went back to eating.

She finished eating and played around with her chopsticks.

Tamaki felt a bit uneasy by the silence "...What are you thinking?" he asked.

"... About what a child of ours would look like." she blushed.

"Oh" he smiled. "Well, I'm sure it would be very cute like its mommy."

"And what about like you?" she looked up from her chopsticks.

"Oh" he blinked "I'm not sure." he smiled "In any case, I know it would be beautiful. That's a certainty."

"Yeah." she blushed and took her bowl, got up and put it in the sink. "Most likely because you'd be its father." she smiled dreamily at the thought.

"I think it would get most of its beauty from you though." He smiled back at her as he got up and put his own bowl in the sink.

She hugged him and smiled up at him. "I doubt that. You're the one people would most likely put in a picture."

"That's not true Haruhi." He cupped her cheek in his hand. "I think you're very beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her.

She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you dear." she smiled.

He smiled. "I'm only saying what's true." He picked her up and kissed her again.

She deepened the kiss and brushed some bangs from his face. "You're so sweet."

"You think so?" He smiled "You're pretty sweet yourself."

"Yes, you're very sweet." she nodded and kissed him again.

He smiled through the kiss and brought her back to their room. Tamaki continued to smile as she did. He was so hopelessly in love with her. He set her down on their bed and sat down next to her.

She leaned on him and put her hand on his. "What made you come to the conclusion of having a child?" she asked.

He smiled "Because I love you, and I'd love to have a family with you. I love kids."

"I noticed that." she laughed, "Don't think I haven't noticed how you watch couples with a child or baby on the way."

He blinked then smiled "Oh, you noticed that huh?"

"Mmhm." she nodded. "Let me guess... you imagined they were us huh?"

"Uh..." he blushed. "Well... maybe." he smiled. "To tell you the truth I spent a lot of time thinking about it when I was in the hospital."

"Do you... want to try?" she blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Only if you want to." he replied.

"Tamaki, I'm fine with it." she laughed nervously.

He looked at her for a few seconds before he leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

She kissed him back and leaned on his shoulder a bit.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I promise." she smiled.

"Alright" he smiled lying down.

She laid down next to him and blinked, "Hmm?"

"Nothing" he smiled brushing her bangs out of her face before he tilted her chin and kissed her sweetly once again.

She smiled and kissed him back. "You're so weird." she sighed lovingly.

"I'm not that weird" he smiled tapping her nose with his finger.

"You are, but in a good way." she laughed.

He laughed and started to kiss her romantically. "I love you Haruhi."

She passionately kissed him back and smiled, "I love you too Tamaki."

"And you're sure you want this?" He asked one last time.

"I told you, I'm fine." she smiled, "Don't worry."

He smiled and continued to kiss her.

The next morning Tamaki woke up holding his beautiful wife. He gently nuzzled her with his cheek.

She yawned and snuggled into the covers. She blinked and looked back at him tiredly.

"Well good morning." he smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning yourself and yes." she rubbed her eyes. "How about you?"

"Not nearly as awkward as I thought." he chuckled.

She poked his forehead and buried herself in the covers, "Let me sleep."

He blinked and smiled "Fine." He laid back down and closed his eyes again.

"That doesn't mean you have to too." she laughed.

"I know" he smiled "But if its between getting up and doing nothing and lying here with you I prefer to stay with you."

"Good point." she smiled and snuggled closer to him. "And I still have plenty of time before I have to go to work too."

"Do you think we made any progress?" he asked, really hoping she was pregnant.

"I have no idea." she replied. "If you want I can take a test later."

"Oh sure." he replied. "Do you want me to do anything today? I can get some groceries."

"We are running a bit low on groceries." she nodded.

"Then I'll do that today." He stretched. "Anything in particular you'd like to eat tonight?"

"Not really." she shook her head.

"Well, what if I cook you your favorite meal?" he smiled.

"If it doesn't make you uncomfortable then fine." she yawned and sat up. "Maybe I should start getting ready for work."

"Don't worry I can do it!" he smiled determined to make her happy.

She smiled, kissed him then got up and changed into her work clothes. "Hey, would you mind making breakfast please?" she asked.

"No, not at all." He smiled. So he got up, got dressed and went out to the kitchen to make breakfast. "What would you like this morning my darling?" He shouted to her as he started to already cook.

"Anything really." she called out to him as she continued to get ready.

"Pancakes it is!" He smiled as he put the already finished breakfast on a plate.

She laughed and came out. "Thanks dear."

"No problem." He smiled handing them to her. "You look very nice this morning."

"Thank you." she smiled as she took the plate and started eating.

Tamaki sat across from her at the kotatsu and started eating. "Good luck on your cases today." he smiled.

"Thanks. I have a feeling most of them are going to be easy." she smiled.

"That's good." he smiled "You won't be too stressed then."

"I hardly get stressed at work." she laughed and pushed her finished plate away. "I should go work now."

"Okay" He smiled and walked to the door with her. "Have a good day, and don't work too hard." he kissed her.

She kissed him back and smiled. "I won't." She then headed for the courthouse for her first case.

Tamaki continued to get ready and then headed to the grocery store. He stared at the fancy tuna. _"I've never cooked this before..."_ He shook off his discouragement "No! It's for my Haruhi! So I'll do it!" He vowed determinedly. He then preceded getting the rest of the groceries and bringing them home. He put them away and did the dishes from earlier.

After work, on the way home, Haruhi stopped at a drug store, bought some items and headed home. She came in and smiled, "Hey Tamaki. I'm home."

"Oh! Welcome home" he smiled. He was cooking dinner for Haruhi.

She went over to him and smiled, "Have fun today?" she asked

"I did some work" He smiled "If that's what you mean"

"Yeah." she laughed. "Hey, I'll be right back, ok?" she smiled and went to the bathroom.

"Sure, dinner will be ready soon." He replied.

She came back some minutes later and her eyes were wide with surprise. "Hey... I-I think I should go see a doctor."

"Huh?" He blinked and walked over to her. "Is something wrong?" He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"N-no. Not at all. It's just that... I took a test and want a doctor to check me out is all." she blushed a bit.

He blinked "O-Oh" He smiled. "I'm glad you're okay."

She smiled and hugged him. "If the doctor comes with the same conclusion as the test... then we will be having a child Tamaki."

His eyes widened a little "T-That's great news!" He smiled. "Wow, we didn't even really have to try all that much. It's like its meant to be."

"Tamaki, tests aren't always accurate. That's why we need to talk with a doctor." she sighed.

"O-Oh right." He replied. "Sure thing, so... When should we go to the doctor?"

"Tomorrow?" she suggested. "Anyway, can we eat?"

"Yeah of course." He smiled. "I made it the best I could. I hope you like it."

She sat down at the kotatsu and sighed, "Can you get it for me please? I had to walk around a lot today."

"No need to ask" he smiled placing the plate in front of her.

"Thanks." she took it and took a bite, "Its good." she smiled.

"I'm glad" he smiled "I've never cooked anything like this before."

"It's really good." she smiled. She then looked down at the table sadly, "What if we're not having a child?"

"Then we'll just try again." He smiled. "If it doesn't happen the first time, that's not that unusual."

"That's true... but I can't help but feel heartbroken at the thought of not having one." she sighed.

He put his hand on hers. "We will." He smiled.

She smiled and gently squeezed his hand. "I hope you're right."

"Don't worry." He smiled "If not this time, then maybe the next."

She kissed his forehead then got up. "I'm going to go to sleep, night dear."

"Goodnight." He replied. Once she left he sighed and made something for himself to eat.

She changed into her pajamas then got in bed. She sighed and soon after fell asleep on her side.

After a little while Tamaki eventually went to bed. He noticed Haruhi sleeping and smiled. "She's so sweet." He whispered before he got into his pajamas and crawled into bed.

The next day at the hospital Haruhi sat down on the examination table and looked around the small room. "Well... here's hoping." she sighed.

Tamaki smiled "I hope so too. It sure would be great if you were."

She smiled back at him and nodded then looked at the clock. _'Please get here soon doctor'_ "Think anyone from the ocean might have heard rumors?" she whispered.

"I don't know how they would hear anything." He replied. "I certainly haven't told anyone."

"And we never told anyone when you got hurt too." she shrugged.

"True, but that happened while I was in the water. There were plenty of fish and other things that could relay the message." he replied.

She was about to respond when the doctor came in. "Hello Mrs. Suoh." she smiled, "So, you're here for a pregnancy test?" "Yes." she nodded. "Alright, I'll just need a blood sample." she replied. Haruhi nodded again and remained still as the doctor took her sample and started leaving, "I'll be back in a little while." she called to them.

Tamaki's eyes widened "A-Are you okay Haruhi?" He grabbed her arm and looked at it carefully, remembering when the scientists did the same thing to him.

"Of course I am. It's just a little blood sample." she blinked.

He frowned and gulped. "A... blood sample?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're going to check my blood for any rise in hormones that would be linked to pregnancy." she replied.

"O-Oh" He frowned "B-But... Didn't it hurt you?"

"Not really. If you don't move it doesn't hurt all that much." she blinked, "Why?"

He gulped still a bit frightened. "N-No reason..."he frowned holding his right arm.

"You're lying to me." she frowned. Before she could go on or get an answer, the doctor came in with a chart. "I'm sorry Mrs. Suoh, you're not pregnant." she looked at her sadly. Haruhi's eyes widened then she looked down, "Thank you." "I'll go get the paperwork finished so you can leave, have a nice day." the doctor walked out.

Tamaki frowned. "I'm sorry Haruhi. We can try again if you'd like." He gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't want to for a while. Can we just go home?" she sighed and got off the examination table.

"Yeah" he replied taking her hand. When the two got home Tamaki smiled "Would you like anything special for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry." she replied, "I just want to lie down."

"Okay..." he replied softly. He blinked down at the ground then back to her. "You know... it's not really a big deal Haruhi. Sometimes it takes more than one try... Don't worry."

"I just had high hopes for us having a family. I really wanted a child with you and when I found out we weren't... it just hurt." she sighed.

"Well, that doesn't mean it won't ever happen." He reasoned as he came up behind her and held her hand. "Don't worry, it'll happen."

"...You're right." she smiled and gently squeezed his hand. "Just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it won't."

"There, see?" He smiled. "Now come on, you need to eat something."

"But I'm not hungry." she shook her head.

"You haven't eaten all day though." he frowned.

"I don't want to eat anything though. I haven't felt hungry, sorry." she sighed.

"O-Okay." He sighed. "If you want anything just let me know."

"Ok." she smiled, "You can go ahead and eat."

"Alright" He let go of her hand reluctantly and searched for something to cook.

She sat down at the kotatsu and turned on the news.

Tamaki started cooking some lunch. He made enough for Haruhi, just in case she changed her mind.

She flipped through the channels and sighed. "Nothing good is on."

"Well we can sit and talk if you want." he smiled.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Anything you want." He smiled.

"Well...I'm actually hungry now..." she sweat-dropped.

He laughed "Well lucky for you I made enough for both of us" he smiled handing her a plate.

She smiled and took the plate. "Thanks." she started eating.

"You're welcome" he smiled. "So are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I feel fine. Why?" she asked.

"No reason." He sighed eyeing her arm.

"Alright then." she went back to eating.


	19. Chapter 19

A few months and several tries later, Tamaki and Haruhi returned home after yet another negative reading.

"Don't let it get you down too much Haruhi." he tried to be comforting. "It'll happen I promise. One of these times, it'll happen."

"I don't want to be disappointed again Tamaki." she sighed. "If it's going to happen then it should have already."

"That's not true." He replied. "I'm sure if we keep trying-"

"There is also a huge chance that we could never have a child no matter how many times we try." she frowned.

"Haruhi..." he frowned. "Come on, I have a feeling if we try one more time it will happen."

"I already told you I'm tired of the disappointment Tamaki so just drop it!" she snapped.

He felt his heart drop. "I'm... I'm sorry Haruhi." He hugged her.

She gripped his shirt and tried not to start crying. "N-no... _I'm_ sorry..."

"Why are _you_ sorry?" he asked.

"For snapping... and not having a child." she sighed.

"You don't have to apologize Haruhi. It isn't your fault. It might even be mine, but I... I'd still like to try again..." He teared up a little.

She looked up at him and kissed him, "Just one last time."

He smiled "Okay." He took her hand. "Thank you Haruhi."

"Anything for you." she smiled and gently squeezed his hand.

"I know we haven't had any luck... but... if we keep trying I know it'll happen." he frowned. "Trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." she smiled as they made their way back to the bedroom.

"But I... I'd like to have a child with you eventually." he said. "I just... I don't want to keep disappointing you. I feel like it's my fault."

"I'd love to have a child with you too but it's not your fault." she blinked, "I don't really think having a child is not a person's fault."

"But I... I wasn't always human... maybe I..." he frowned. "Maybe I'm not compatible..."

"Tamaki." she stopped, sitting on their bed and pulling the blond down to sit next to her "Tamaki, we don't need a child to be happy. Sure, we both love the idea but if we can't have one, I still have you." she smiled.

"But I..." he teared up "I hate not being able to make this happen."

She kissed him and hugged him. "There's always adoption Tamaki." she informed him, "If we can't have one of our own we can always take one in."

He frowned. "I... I guess." He sighed taking her hands "But... I'd still like to try one last time."

"I said it was alright." she kissed him again.

"Then" he smiled "One last time." He kissed her sweetly.

"Mmhmm." she smiled and returned his kiss.

_"It has to work this time"_ He continued to kiss her sweetly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

About an hour or so later Tamaki held onto Haruhi hoping this time they had succeeded.

Haruhi was actually falling asleep. She tried to stay awake but couldn't and finally fell asleep in his arms.

"Hopefully this time..." he smiled and fell asleep.

Haruhi had slept in the next morning, which was extremely odd for her.

Tamaki blinked his eyes awake. He sighed and got up and got dressed before he headed downstairs to make breakfast for Haruhi.

Haruhi however, didn't budge at all. Even an hour later, she was still sleeping.

Tamaki looked at the clock "Should I wake her?" he thought. "I probably should... She's going to be late for work." He finished cooking and brought the food up to their room.

She rolled onto her side and yawned in her sleep while snuggling into the sheets.

Tamaki smiled bringing the plate over to the small table. He gently shook Haruhi's shoulder "Haruhi..."

She groaned then looked up at him, "Hmm?"

"Hey, you slept in" he smiled. "I made you breakfast."

"I slept in?" she panicked and sat up.

"Y-Yeah" He replied. "I- I made you breakfast." he repeated himself.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time if I'm going to make it to work." she got up and quickly started to dress for work.

"Oh... well alright" He sighed "Good luck on your cases."

She paused then just threw on some casual clothing instead. "I'm just going to be too late. I can take today off I guess." she sat down and picked up the breakfast he made her.

"No, don't not go because of this." he tried to convince her.

"It's not because of this. I'd just be too late anyway. Besides... I kinda feel a bit ill..." she sighed and started eating.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He frowned. "Do you want any medicine?"

"No, I just want to lay down." she sighed.

"Okay." He sighed "Well, if there's anything you need, you know where I am."

"Thanks dear." she smiled and continued eating.

"Actually..." he smiled "I think I'll eat with you."

"Alright." she smiled. "Besides, it'd be nice for a change to stay home."'

He smiled "Yeah, it would be nice to spend the day with you."

"And I can finally take a break for once." she laughed.

"Yeah, don't stress." He smiled. "You deserve some time off."

"I guess." she shrugged then covered her mouth.

"Uh, something wrong?" he asked.

"I think I might be sick." she replied.

"Oh" he frowned "I'm sorry. I could make you some tea if you'd like."

"If you don't mind." she nodded, keeping her hand over her mouth.

Tamaki nodded and went to make her some tea when he noticed another pregnancy test on the counter. "Hm?" He made her tea and brought it up to her.

She took the cup and smiled. "Thanks Tamaki." She took a small sip and set the cup on the counter.

"Uh..." He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out the test. "Do you... want to see if maybe...?"

She blinked in surprise then sighed and took it from him. "Alright..." Haruhi went in the bathroom and came back out a few minutes later. "We're going to have to go to the doctor again." she looked down, as if knowing the answer the doctor would give already.

"Okay" he frowned, hoping she wouldn't be disappointed again.

"We can make an appointment later today." she sat down on the bed and brought her knees to her chest.

He sat down next to her placing his arm around her. He looked over and smiled flashing a peace sign "Here's to hoping."

She, no matter how hard she ever tried, could never resist fighting a smile when he did something like that. "Yeah." she nodded.

"I have a good feeling about this time." he smiled. "I'll go call the doctor for you." He stood up and went to their living room.

"You always have a good feeling." she sighed and laid down.

Tamaki stopped and turned "I can't help it" he smiled "That's just how I am."

She smiled back, "And it's one of the things I love about you."

He smiled sweetly at her then went downstairs and called the doctor. A few minutes later he went back upstairs "Haruhi, your appointment is at one."

"Thanks." she rolled onto her side.

He blinked "What are you doing?"

"Trying not to get sick." she replied.

"Oh I'm sorry. We should get that checked out too." he sat down next to her rubbing her back.

"Yeah." she groaned. She then flinched and curled up a little. "Ooh... that was close."

"Do you really feel that bad?" he frowned, extremely worried.

"I feel like I could get sick any second." she answered his question.

"Well then" he frowned "We'll have the doctor run more than just the pregnancy test."

"Alright." she sighed. "What time is it anyway?"

"About noon" he replied.

"We should probably be getting ready then." Haruhi sat up.

"Okay, well whenever you're ready." he smiled.

"I'd like to go before I get sick." she sighed.

"Then let's go" he smiled helping her up

She smiled and held his hand. When they got to the doctor's office and then their own room, Haruhi got a little nervous which didn't help her sickness at all.

Tamaki took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "You okay?"

"Yeah." she nodded. The doctor came in and smiled, "Hello, you're here for a pregnancy test and a checkup, right Mrs. Suoh?" "Yes." she nodded. "What are your symptoms?" the doctor asked. "Well... I feel ill and I slept in which I don't usually do." Haruhi replied. She smiled and put her clipboard down, "I'll just need a blood sample then." The doctor took her sample and left. "Ah, this again" Haruhi sighed, "I hate waiting."

"I know. I do to." He sighed "but I feel oddly sure this time." he smiled

"How are you so sure?" she blinked.

"Intuition" he smiled.

"Whatever." she sighed. The doctor came in with a smile on her face. "Well, the reason why you're tired and sick is easy to determine. Congratulations you two. You're going to be parents." Haruhi's eyes widened in shock and she stared at the doctor.

Tamaki smiled and hugged Haruhi "See? I told you it would happen." He continued to shine that bright smile.

She was still too shocked to say anything. "Here's a list of what's best to eat, what to be prepared for and more." the doctor smiled and handed the list to Tamaki.

"Thank you so much" Tamaki smiled taking the list. "Haruhi, this is wonderful isn't it?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'll get the paperwork done so you can leave." she smiled and left. "We finally got our wish." Haruhi sighed happily.

"I'm so glad" he smiled as he continued to hug her.

"Same here." she smiled and hugged him back.

Tamaki laughed a little "Now I'm going to have to stock up on diapers and buy you some healthier foods." He smiled crouched down till his head was level with her stomach. "So cute" he gushed as he hugged he waist and nuzzled her tummy.

She blushed a bit and gently pushed him off. "Let's worry about the diapers later ok?"

"But its good to stock up, things can get expensive." He replied determinedly. "No child of mine will go without."

She laughed and nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Hey, let's go home."

"Okay" He smiled before he quickly stole a kiss from her.

"That was sneaky Tamaki." she blushed and got up. "For that I'm leaving you here." she walked out of the room.

"Eh!" He irked "W-Wait! Don't leave" he followed her out.

She smiled and looked over at him. "Of course I'm not leaving you behind Tamaki." she laughed.

He grabbed onto her hand, his puppy dog eyes clear on his face.

She smiled sweetly and walked outside with him. "Ok you, what is it you want?"

"Nothing" he just followed her around.

"You sure?" she asked as she led the way home. She then paused and covered her mouth.

"Yeah I'm fine." He smiled. "Are you okay?" He blinked.

"I think I'm going to be sick." she groaned.

"Uh, well okay. Let's get you home." he replied.

She nodded and leaned on him as they got back home.

"Why don't you lie down and I'll make you some tea." he smiled.

She sighed and lied down on the couch. "Alright"

He stared at her for a bit smiling.

Haruhi looked down at her stomach and blushed a bit. She then nervously put her hand on her stomach and smiled a little.

He laughed "You're so cute."

She blushed a bit and looked away. "I can't help it. I mean, there's a new life growing inside me."

He couldn't help but smile. He made her tea and handed it to her. "It certainly is exciting."

She sat up, took the cup and drank a bit before putting the cup on a small table. "I think... we should tell my father and your family too."

"Yeah" He smiled "I'd love too. Though, I'd prefer if my family came up here. I don't want you going into the ocean during your pregnancy. I don't know how it will affect the baby."

"I wasn't planning on going in the water but alright." she smiled. "You're going to have to get them then."

"Yeah... Yeah I'll find a way." he replied slightly nervous.

She blinked, "You visit them often enough, it should be rather easy right?"

"Haruhi I... I haven't been back to the ocean since I was in the hospital." he explained.

"Oh... that's right." she frowned. "Then... how are we going to get them here?"

Tamaki looked down at his feet not saying anything.

"They come to the surface every so often right? Why not wait for one of them?" she suggested.

He sighed walking into the kitchen. "Yeah... I guess." he whispered.

She got up and went over to him. "Tamaki?"

He sighed leaning his elbows on the counter and holding his head in his hands. "Am I so much of a coward, that I can't even go tell my family about my unborn child?" he whispered.

She put her hand on his shoulder and sighed. "You're not a coward Tamaki. Your fear is understandable. I... _we_ understand." she smiled.

"But I should have been able to get over it by now. That's where I'm from, that's where I've lived for most of my life." he frowned.

"Tamaki its fine. If we need to we can wait until Kyoya comes to visit like he usually does." she put in.

"But how will my mother feel? If I just had Kyoya pass the news along?" he continued to frown.

"I'm sure she would understand if you explain it to her." she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I just wish I could do it myself." he frowned.

"Tamaki..." she sighed then gasped, ran over to the sink and got sick.

Tamaki completely forgot about his issue and ran to her side. "Haruhi, are you okay?" he asked.

She couldn't reply, she was busy being sick. When she finished, she panted and looked back at him. "I-I think so."

"We need to find something to help with that sickness." He sighed.

"I don't want to take medicine. I'm afraid it might hurt the baby." she sighed.

"Well, there must be something we can do for it." He looked and noticed the papers the doctor had given him.

It doesn't last long Tamaki. It'll be over soon enough." she sighed.

"Still I wish there was something I could do." he frowned.

"Tamaki, pregnancy comes with its side effects. There's going to be worse than this in time." she went to sit down on the couch.

"It'll get worse?" He frowned.

"The nausea will go away but other symptoms will occur. Like mood swings, intense cravings, back pain, things like that." she yawned and sat down on the couch.

"I guess I didn't know it would be so hard on you." he finally realized.

"It'll be worth it though." she smiled and laid down on her side.

"Yeah" he smiled "It will"

"Hey, come over here." she smiled.

"Hm?" he blinked and sat down next to her "What is it?"

"Will you lay down with me?" she asked.

"Sure" he smiled laying down next to her.

She snuggled up to him and smiled, bringing his arm around her.

He smiled. "Can you believe this?" He laughed "I knew it would happen this time, I just had a feeling."

"I guess your intuition was right." she laughed.

"I guess so" he smiled snuggling closer to her

"What do you want it to be?" she asked.

"Truthfully, I'd like a little girl." he smiled.

"I guess we'll find out later." she smiled.

"Well what do you want?" he smiled.

"It doesn't matter to me." she yawned.

"Okay" he smiled leaning on her.

She started to fall asleep and snuggled back into him

He smiled wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer. "I'm so happy." he whispered.

She finally fell asleep and rolled onto her back.

Tamaki fell asleep not too long afterwards. For most of the night he had sweet dreams, until one recurring dream interrupted his peaceful slumber.


	20. Chapter 20

Haruhi had gotten up early in the morning and had been sick in the sink again.

Tamaki actually slept later than Haruhi. When he finally woke up he sat up in bed holding his head. "Just a dream." he whispered.

She came back after being sick and sighed. "Oh." she blinked when she noticed he was awake, "Morning."

"Good morning" he smiled slightly.

"So far it hasn't been good." she groaned and sat down next to him.

"Oh, did you get sick again?" he asked.

"Yes." she admitted and lied down.

"Sorry" he frowned. "Do you want me to do anything for you?"

"No, I'm actually starting to feel better." she smiled a bit.

"Oh, that's good." He spoke quietly and smiled. He hadn't moved from his spot on the bed.

"Are you ok?" she blinked. "You don't seem as cheerful as you were yesterday."

"Oh, no I'm fine, just..." he paused "I just had another nightmare is all."

"Oh... what was it about?" she blinked. He stayed silent until she moved to sit next to him on their bed. "Please tell me." She said placing her hand on his.

He sighed "Just... I keep re-living it…That time I was in that tank... I just keep re-living it." he frowned. "I can still feel it in my leg. The pain from that day…"

"Tamaki..." her eyes widened in surprise then she frowned "I... I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry Haruhi, it's not your fault." he replied.

"But I still feel responsible." she frowned.

"I don't understand why you feel responsible. I did it all on my own. I left early while you were asleep; I was the one who got caught. It had nothing to do with you." He lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault."

"But I couldn't get you out sooner..." she removed his hand.

"Haruhi... If you had spoken out at all you wouldn't have been able to get me out as soon as you did. You would have been escorted out and I never would have gotten away. The way I see it you saved me from a lot of painful things." he reassured her.

"I-I guess..." she looked away "And...I guess then we wouldn't be having a child too..."

He nodded reassuringly. "So it doesn't matter. Just focus on the baby." He smiled

She paused for a few seconds then smiled a bit and nodded, "You're right. That's what you should be doing too."

"I know" He smiled. "I'll try to beat this fear I have before the baby arrives."

"Thank you." she smiled and blushed a bit as she looked down at her stomach.

He smiled as his eyes wandered down to her stomach as well. "I can't wait for when you start showing Haruhi." He gushed.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Gee, thanks."

"But I can just picture it." He smiled "You're going to look so cute and then we'll actually be able to see the baby."

"You know, we can see it with an ultrasound." she shrugged.

"Ultrasound?" He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"It's a machine with a wand and a monitor. You run the wand over a pregnant woman's stomach and you can see inside her and see the baby on the monitor. It's actually something that I should do often now to see if the baby is alright. And if you flip a little switch, you can hear the baby's heartbeat." she smiled, "And you can tell how many children you're going to have at one time too."

Tamaki blinked amazed "W-Wow! Really! So when do we get to see our baby Haruhi!" He asked excitedly.

"I think it'd be best to wait a while before we see our child for the first time. You know, when it's bigger." she smiled.

"Oh, okay." He replied, slightly disappointed.

"The time will fly by fast, don't worry. But it's too early to do the ultrasound Tamaki." she hugged him.

"Okay... when do you think we can?" he asked eagerly.

"Probably best during either my third, fourth or fifth week." she replied.

"Oh!" He smiled "That's not too long."

"See? I told you it wouldn't be long." she laughed.

"Yeah, you did." He smiled.

"Then you should listen more often." she laughed. "Would you mind... making breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure thing." He smiled sitting up. "Hey, Haruhi…"

"Yes?" she sat up and watched him.

"Should we go tell your Dad today?" he asked looking back at her.

"It'd probably be a good idea." Haruhi nodded.

"Okay" He smiled "How about after breakfast, we head over?"

"Sounds good." she sighed, "I can just imagine him kicking you down though..."

"Eh?" he gulped "I hope not" He sweat-dropped.

"You and me both but we know he will." she groaned.

"Yeah we do..." he frowned leaning over discouraged. After breakfast the two headed over to Haruhi's old apartment.

She held onto his hand and gulped. "Well... I wish you luck dear."

"Don't worry about me." he sighed "I'll be alright."

"Ok the-" she was cut off by a man hugging her. "Haruhi!~" he gushed. "Dad! Bad idea!" she tried to push him off.

"Uh, Ranka I-I wouldn't" He tried to reason with the older man.

"Why not?" he blinked. He was still holding onto Haruhi, who was covering her mouth.

Tamaki looked a bit uneasy. "Are... you okay?" he asked her.

Ranka blinked and looked down at his daughter, "Haruhi?" She looked back at Tamaki and shook her head slowly. After being slightly squished, she felt like her morning sickness came back.

Tamaki sighed "Come on, you should sit down."

Ranka let go and blinked. "Is there something I missed?" he asked. Haruhi went inside and sat down with a sigh.

"Uh..." Tamaki sweat-dropped and followed his wife inside, sitting next to her.

Ranka walked in with them and frowned. "What are you hiding from me?" he asked. "Dad... Tamaki and I are having a baby." she swallowed hard. His eyes widened in shock.

Tamaki braced himself for the kick he was sure he was going to get.

He hugged his daughter and laughed, "I'm so proud of you! I bet your mother is too." he smiled. She blinked and smiled, "I hope so."

Tamaki blinked and relaxed himself a little.

Ranka then slammed a fist on Tamaki's head which made Haruhi irk. "Why'd you do that?" she snapped. "You know perfectly why." he shrugged.

"O-Ow..." Tamaki winced lying in pain on the floor.

"Well... at least he didn't kick you." she sweat-dropped. Ranka hugged her and smiled. "My little girl is starting her own family, I'm so proud!"

"Yeah... I guess..." he continued to wince as he stood up. "R-Ranka may I ask you something?" He bowed "Please?"

"What?" he sighed.

"Well I... I was curious if you had any advice... Haruhi gets sick an awful lot." he frowned "And I... would like to know what to do to help at least a little bit."

"Morning sickness doesn't stay long but tea usually helps." he replied, "And salty foods actually. Well, at least for Kotoko it did."

"Oh! Y-Yes, thank you" He smiled "So, I'll make some tea every morning for you Haruhi."

"Thanks Tamaki." she smiled. Ranka smiled, "So, how far are you?" "Not all that far actually." she replied.

"Give or take a couple of days actually." Tamaki rubbed his aching head.

"Aw Haruhi, promise me that after you have the baby you call me ok?" he smiled. "I promise." she smiled back.

Tamaki smiled "We'll see you before then."

"I know but I want you to call after it happens!" he gushed.

"Well, of course we will." he smiled.

"And keep me up to date, ok?" he smiled. "Alright, alright." Haruhi laughed.

Tamaki kept smiling; he looked outside and noticed the dark clouds.

"Tamaki, what's the matter?" Haruhi blinked.

"Oh, no nothing." he replied.

"It's late, you two should stay." Ranka pointed out. No one really noticed how long the two had actually been visiting for, and it was getting to be too late to walk home.

"Is it ok with you Tamaki?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't mind at all." he replied.

"Haruhi, I think you should rest." Ranka smiled. "Why?" she blinked.

"No he's right" the blond smiled "You should rest."

"But I'm not tired." she frowned, "And it's early." "Haruhi, listen to us." Ranka smiled.

"You really should get some rest, it's what's best for you." Tamaki smiled.

"Fine." she sighed, got up and went in her room. "I'm just three days pregnant and they're acting like I'm in my ninth month." she mumbled as she lied down in her old bed.

Tamaki smiled "I suppose I should get some rest as well."

"Alright." Ranka shrugged and went into his room. Haruhi lied on her side and stared at the wall a little bored.

Tamaki lied down on the couch and closed his eyes before he fell asleep.

Haruhi fell asleep as well and didn't dream much as far as she could tell.

Tamaki slept well for a little while before he shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. "Mm-mmm." he shifted.

Haruhi slept soundly. Ranka blinked and looked over at the door of his room.

Tamaki continued to shift uncomfortably until he finally woke up. He sat up and held his head.

Ranka got up, went in the living room and groaned. "Hey, what's with the noise?" he frowned.

He looked up at him "Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you." He pulled his legs to his chest.

"To hell with that, are you ok?" he blinked, "You look terrible."

He frowned "I just... I keep having the same nightmare..."

"And what is it about?" he sat down with a grunt.

"Just..." he looked down at his leg "Just re-living a very painful memory."

"Well, you better get over it for Haruhi's and your baby's sake. If you're stressed it's going to pass on to them." he frowned.

"I know" he agreed. "I've been trying... I just can't seem to get over it even though I know I'm safe now." He paused for several minutes before he decided to tell his father in law about his dream.

"Ranka... Do you remember, the news report a few months back, about the merperson those scientists captured?"

"Uh... kind of." he blinked and scratched his head. "Why?"

"Because... that was me." he replied.

He blinked in surprise then sighed. "I can understand that that could be painful and frightening but... if you don't get over this... you could lose your child."

Tamaki's heart sank. "W-What?" He looked at him frightened. "P-Please Ranka, I can't let that happen. How can I get over it when every time I see these scars I can't help but remember?"

"I don't know... therapy?" he tilted his head a bit. "All I do know is that if a pregnant woman's spouse gets extremely stressed, they get extremely stressed and it's not good for the baby. If it passes the limit... then... the baby..." he looked down at the ground.

Tamaki felt his heart sink again. "I can't let this continue..." He held his head in his hands. "I have to be stronger for her, I promised her I would try."

"...If you ever need me... I'd gladly help you... for her sake and the baby's that is." he smiled a little.

"Thank you." he replied. "The last thing I want is to hurt her."

"As far as I can tell, you could never hurt her." he shrugged.

Tamaki looked at Ranka a bit surprised. "You really believe that?"

"She loves you. Of course I believe it." he nodded.

He blinked "Well thank you." he smiled.

"You're wel-" he was cut off by Haruhi running from her room to the bathroom and getting sick. Ranka laughed nervously.

Tamaki stood up and walked into the bathroom "Haruhi?"

She got sick again and sighed, "Yes?"

"You okay?" He walked in and started rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry, what can I do?" he asked.

"It's nothing to be sorry about, I'll be fine." she smiled tiredly at him.

"Well alright, if you're sure... Haruhi... you're not... you're not stressed are you?" he asked.

She looked at him in surprise. "No why? Are you?"

"No not at all." He replied. "I just wanted to make sure you're comfortable."

"I'm fine Tamaki." she smiled, "You don't need to worry over a little morning sickness."

"Well okay." He smiled brushing her hair out of her face.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to go back to sleep. Night."

"Goodnight." He smiled as he watched her head back to bed. Tamaki walked back to the living room. "You're right Ranka." he whispered. "I have to do everything I can to beat this fear... for her, and for that child."

"Good boy." he nodded. Ranka paused for a moment then gushed, "I can't wait to see my little grandchild!"

"I can't either." He replied. "I had told Haruhi how I couldn't wait to see that cute baby bump. She seemed a bit annoyed, but it's going to be adorable I know it." he smiled.

"Of course she'd be annoyed. Women don't like the fact that they're going to get big in the stomach." he nodded.

"I guess I understand" he sighed. "But she's still going to be so cute throughout her pregnancy."

"Yes she is, I hope she's just like Kotoko!" he gushed, "She was absolutely adorable!"

Tamaki just smiled. "Yeah"

"When's the ultrasound gonna be?" he asked.

"She told me a few weeks." He replied.

"Not too far from now." Ranka smiled before he started yawning. "Well, I think I'll head back to bed. Get some rest alright?" he asked as he left.

"Sure, goodnight." He replied back before lying back down on the couch.

Ranka fell asleep on his bed and Haruhi was lying peacefully asleep on her bed.

Tamaki had for once slept comfortably without any nightmares.


	21. Chapter 21

Ranka was awake first and started making breakfast. Haruhi was still asleep.

Tamaki woke up soon afterwards. "Hm?" He blinked. "Oh wow. Ranka that smells delicious."

"Why thank you." he nodded and continued to cook. "Hey, why don't you go check on them?" he suggested.

Tamaki blinked "Oh sure." He stood up and headed towards Haruhi's room. He opened her door.

She was still asleep on her side and sighed in her sleep.

Tamaki couldn't help smiling at how peaceful she seemed. He walked in and carefully shut the door behind him. He then went over to her side and held her hand.

She smiled in her sleep and gently squeezed his hand. "Tamaki..." she mumbled in her sleep.

He continued to smiled. "I love you so much."

She looked up tiredly at him and smiled, "Hey.."

"Good morning" he smiled.

"Morning." she yawned. "Hey.. I've been thinking.. maybe we should be going home in case Kyoya comes."

"Sure, but your father is making breakfast for you." he smiled.

"Oh, alright." she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Come on" he smiled extending his hand.

She took his hand and stood up. "Why do you and my dad treat me like I'm due any day?"

"Well you know how your Dad is." he smiled "And, I'm just a little new to this."

"True." she kissed his cheek. "Ok, you're forgiven."

"Well thank you." He smiled as he brought her out to the living room.

"Hi!~ How are you two this morning?~" Ranka gushed from sitting down and eating. "Fine." she smiled.

Tamaki went over and sat down next to Haruhi "It certainly smelled delicious. I can't wait to see what you were making."

"It's nothing fancy. Just pancakes." he shrugged. "Good enough for me." she started eating.

"Those certainly have become a favorite with you." Tamaki smiled.

"Me?" she blinked. "Well, pregnant women like weird foods at weird times." Ranka chuckled.

"Pancakes aren't that unusual" Tamaki smiled placing his hand on her head. "I don't mind making you breakfast."

She blinked, somewhat confused then shrugged it off and ate more. Ranka smiled, "Have you told your family yet Tamaki?" he asked.

Tamaki frowned. "No I... I haven't gotten to yet."

"Well, be sure to do it soon!" he took a big bite from his pancake. "Don't worry dad, we will." Haruhi sighed and held Tamaki's hand.

"Uh yeah." he sighed "Hopefully this week."

"Good." he nodded. "Kyoya visits every month because your mother tells him to... right?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki nodded "That's right. I'd like to be able to tell her in person though."

"Well... we could always tell Kyoya to be sure to inform her not to tell her but have her come visit us." she thought aloud.

Tamaki shook his head. "No, I'll go. I should go to her."

"But I thought you said..." she paused and glanced at her father then back at him nervously.

"I know what I said." He replied taking her hand sweetly. "But I have to beat this fear. For you, and for our baby."

Ranka cried into a tissue that magically seemed to appear. She gently squeezed his hand and smiled, "Tamaki, with an attitude like that you'll be a wonderful father."

He smiled sweetly. "Well, thank you. I just want to do everything I can for you."

"Are you talking to me or the baby?" she smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Both of you" He smiled. "I want you both to be happy, and I know I can't do that if I'm always worried. So I'll beat this for you."

Ranka started crying harder. "You really are the best Tamaki." she smiled sweetly.

"Well, I try." he smiled.

"Well, we should probably go home now, huh?" she stood up. "Aw!" Ranka whined.

Tamaki smiled "We'll be back, very soon I'm sure." He smiled at Haruhi.

"Ok... bye." Ranka hugged his daughter. She hugged him back then headed for the door. "Bye!" she waved. "Bye." he waved back.

Tamaki smiled and waved as he went out the door.

She took his hand and gently squeezed it as they headed for home. "Want me to be there for you when you go into the ocean?"

"If you'd like to come you can." he smiled "I'm not sure how long I'll be down there though."

"I'll gladly come with you and wait for you." she smiled. "I don't care how long it takes."

"But I don't want you to stay out too late." he replied.

"Alright, if it gets too late I'll go home." she shook her head, "When is too late?"

"I'm going today." he smiled. "If I do it'll probably be in the morning. But I want you to rest."

"Tamaki, I'm fine. I can still do everything I used to before I became pregnant." she frowned.

"I just don't want to risk anything happening." he got quieter as he spoke.

She looked in his eyes before she sighed. "Fine, I'll wait for you at home."

He smiled and hugged her. "Come on, let's go home."

"Okay." she smiled and headed for home.

Tamaki smiled following her. He yawned a bit "I'm kind of tired." he rubbed his eye.

"Do you want to rest before you go see your mother?" she asked.

"Yeah I would." he yawned.

"Alright." she laughed and went inside their home. "If you want I can lay down with you."

"Sure" he smiled "If you want too."

"I don't mind." she yawned then went to their bedroom and lied in bed.

Tamaki smiled and lied down in bed.

She snuggled up to him and smiled. "I can't wait to see Anne, I bet she's going to be so proud of you."

"I hope so." he smiled as he closed his eyes.

"She will be." she rested her head on his shoulder and started falling asleep.

Tamaki fell asleep soon after. A little while into his sleep he shifted uncomfortably, but he soon calmed down. After about an hour he woke up again.

Haruhi remained asleep. She had rolled away from him in her sleep and mumbled his name once.

Tamaki smiled at Haruhi. "She's amazing."

She rolled onto her back with her hand on her stomach and mumbled in her sleep.

Tamaki couldn't help smiling. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

She blinked and looked up at him, "Hmm?"

"Well hello." He smiled. "Sorry for waking you."

"No its ok." she yawned. "Hey yourself."

"I just thought I should tell you about my dream." He smiled.

"And what was it about?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Well" he began "It started out like the others. I was trapped and I was being hurt. But then... then I saw you." he smiled "You were a mermaid in my dream, you looked so beautiful. You reached out your hand to me with that brilliant smile you have. The pain stopped and I was fine. All my scars were gone, and I think that's a sign, that I can do this and I'll be okay." he smiled.

She blinked then smiled. "I'm glad your fears are gone now."

"I think I can do this now." He smiled. "It's all thanks to you." He kissed her forehead.

"But I haven't done much." she blinked.

He shook his head and placed his hand on top of her head "You have."

"What have I done then?" she asked.

"You just gave me the courage I needed." he smiled.

"As long as I could have done something to help." she smiled back, "Still want me to walk with you to the ocean?"

"I think I'll be okay." he smiled.

"Alright." she sat up. "Well...," she stretched a little, "I guess I'll wait here for you."

He smiled "Yeah, I won't be too long." He stood up then turned around and kissed her.

She kissed him back and smiled. "Come back safe."

"I will." Tamaki smiled. "I'll be back soon." He smiled as he left. Once he made it to the ocean he exhaled deeply and started to walk into the water.

She got up then sat on the couch in the living room and patiently waited for him to come back.

Tamaki made the rest of the way into the water easily. He was confident thanks to his dream and Haruhi. Surprisingly enough he wasn't afraid at all when he finally started swimming around in the water like before, he even smiled. "Now to my kingdom."

After a few hours Tamaki returned home with another person. He opened the door "Haruhi? I have a surprise." he smiled.

Haruhi was asleep on the couch. She blinked and looked up tiredly at him. "Yes?" she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry if I woke you." he smiled. "But we have a visitor." He gestured to his mother.

"Hi Anne." she smiled. "I don't mind Tamaki. How are you Anne?"

Anne smiled "I'm wonderful, how are you dear?"

"Well, I'm sick and..." she looked over at Tamaki, wondering if he told her.

Tamaki winked and held his finger up to his lips signaling he hadn't said anything yet. "Mom, why don't you sit down?" he smiled.

"Please." she smiled and nodded, motioning her to sit next to her.

"So" Anne smiled "Tamaki tells me you have something exciting to tell me." she smiled. Tamaki smiled as he sat down in the chair across from them. "That's right."

"Gee, thanks Tamaki." she laughed then looked back at Anne. "Well, in all actuality, Tamaki and I... we're having a baby."

Anne covered her mouth with both of her hands. "Oh my goodness! Congratulations dear!" She hugged Haruhi.

She smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks Anne. We're so excited and we promise to tell you every chance we get. Well, every chance Tamaki can get." she laughed.

"Yeah" Tamaki smiled "I'll be the messenger." He laughed. Anne smiled "You're finally over your fear." He couldn't help smiling "Yeah, I think I am."

"And I'm proud of him." she smiled over at him.

Anne smiled and hugged Tamaki "Congratulations. I know you're going to be a great father." "Thanks Mom"

She smiled and watched them fondly. Was she going to be like that with her child? She hoped so.

Anne looked over to Haruhi. "So, how far along are you?"

"O-only a few days." she blushed.

"Wow, so you're very early on." She smiled. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks Anne." she smiled. "I'm really excited. I can't wait till later on."

"I told her how cute she was going to look and she got irritated." Tamaki smiled innocently. Anne just shook her head. "Oh Tamaki" she smiled.

"He doesn't understand." she sighed. "Though, I can't blame him."

"I don't think you have to be self-conscious." He smiled. "I think you're adorable."

"For now." she rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean 'For now'?" he asked. "I think you'll be adorable throughout your pregnancy. I'm sure the bigger you get the cuter you'll be!" he gushed. Anne giggled at her son.

Haruhi sweat-dropped. "Thanks Tamaki... thanks."

"I mean it though." He smiled. Anne smiled "He doesn't really understand about a woman's figure." she whispered.

"I realize that." she whispered back. "You just can't wait till the baby is big enough for you to feel." she laughed.

He nodded excitedly like a small child. "Yes, of course I am!" "Seems you may already have a child." Anne smiled.

"Isn't that the truth!" she laughed. "Don't worry dear, it'll come soon enough."

He blushed a little realizing how silly he was acting. "Uh... y-yes." he smiled.

She took his hand and smiled warmly. "We're just teasing you."

"I-I'll go get some tea." He smiled standing and going into the kitchen.

"Thank you Tamaki! Love you!" she called after him.

"Love you too!" He gushed from the kitchen. Anne smiled "I really wasn't expecting to see him today." she whispered. "I didn't think I'd see him for a long time." she wiped away a stray tear.

She looked back at her and blinked. "How come?"

"Well, I never thought he would come back to the ocean this soon." she replied. "I was afraid he was too traumatized to set foot in the water again."

"So was I." she sighed, "But he said he did it for me and the baby.. even though I can't understand how I did anything to help."

"I think, it was probably his love for you that gave him the courage to do it." she smiled. "He wanted to be strong for the both of you. He loves you so much Haruhi, and from what I can tell he's very lucky to have you."

She stared at her in surprise then smiled, "No... I think it's the other way around."

Anne smiled "Well then I guess you're both lucky you have each other."

"Yeah, that's the only way to truly explain it." she looked over at the kitchen towards Tamaki.

Tamaki finished getting the tea and looked over towards her "What's with the pretty smile?" he smiled sweetly.

"No reason." she shook her head.

"Okay" he laughed handing her tea.

"Thank you Tamaki." she took the tea and drank some before setting the cup on a table.

Anne thanked Tamaki and took a sip of her tea. "Do you like it?" he smiled "I added honey this time."

"It's good." she smiled. "At this rate you're going to become a chef." she laughed.

He laughed "Well when you're at work I like to try new recipes."

"I'm glad you do. Cause we're going to need you skills later on." she sighed.

He laughed "Well maybe"

"I'm pretty sure we will, right Anne?" she asked.

Anne smiled "Well, that all depends. It's different for everyone, but from what I've seen it seems he may have to do the cooking just because of how good it is." Tamaki sweat-dropped.

"Oh...well..." she yawned and stretched. Haruhi rubbed her eye a bit and looked up at Anne tiredly.

Anne smiled "It's important that you get your rest dear. Would you like to lie down?"

"Yeah." she nodded tiredly. "I've never been so tired in my entire life."

"That's expected" Anne smiled.

She got up and smiled. "Night." she yawned then went to her and Tamaki's bedroom.

Tamaki talked with his mother for another few hours. When it got late she went home and Tamaki returned to their bedroom.

Haruhi was fast asleep on the bed, snuggled deeply in the covers. She sighed and stretched a bit in her sleep then relaxed.

Tamaki wasn't exactly tired but he laid down anyway. He didn't mind just lying in bed with her.

She unconsciously snuggled back into him and sighed happily in her sleep. She was having a very pleasant dream by the looks of it.

He smiled wrapping his arm around her. "Goodnight Haruhi, I love you." he whispered.

"Tamaki..." she mumbled in her dream state.

He smiled and closed his eyes. Things were going extremely well for them.


	22. Chapter 22

Tamaki waited eagerly with Haruhi. "I can't wait to see it!" he smiled brightly.

"Don't have a heart attack Tamaki." she laughed, "But I agree, I can't wait either."

"I'm just really excited." he smiled.

A doctor walked in and smiled. "Are you ready for your ultrasound Mrs. Suoh?" "Yes." she nodded. He went over and got the machine ready then waved the wand over Haruhi's stomach and stopped. "There it is. It looks healthy." the doctor said cheerfully. Haruhi smiled as she looked at the monitor.

Tamaki blinked "I don't see it." He searched around the screen.

"You see that lighter area right there?" the doctor waved his finger in a circle at the screen. "That's your child." Haruhi looked over at Tamaki and smiled, "It is, that's our baby."

Tamaki smiled in amazement "Wow... it's so little." he gushed.

"Of course its little Tamaki, but it'll grow." she laughed. "Do you want to listen to its heart beat?" the doctor smiled,

"I would love to hear it's heartbeat." he smiled

"I agree." she nodded with a smile. "Alright." the doctor flipped a small switch and a "thumping" noise could be heard repeatedly. Haruhi listened in awe.

Tamaki stood wide eyed before he smiled brightly "Amazing."

"Mmhmm." she nodded. "I can't believe we can hear it."

Tamaki smiled at her stomach "I can't wait to meet you."

She blushed a bit and wanted to shift but didn't dare more the picture on the ultrasound. "I'm sure it wants to meet you too."

He smiled happily. "I'm really happy. I don't think I could be happier." He continued to smile at the monitor as he listened to the unborn child's heartbeat.

"I think you could." she smiled warmly with her eyes closed as she listened to her child's heartbeat as if it were a beautiful song.

He took her hand squeezing it a bit "Only when the baby comes."

"That's what I meant." she gently squeezed his hand back. "Do you want to listen to your child more or do you want to leave?" the doctor asked politely

"Well, what do you want to do Haruhi?" he asked.

"I'd like to go home." she sighed reluctantly. "I'm still tired." "Alright." the doctor started writing on a chart. After a few minutes the doctor left Tamaki smiled towards Haruhi. He put his hand on her stomach. "You don't mind this do you?" he asked.

She blushed a bit yet shook her head. "No, not at all."

"You always seem uncomfortable though. He replied "You always blush when I do things like this." he smiled.

"It's because you never really do things like this. I'm not used to it." she replied.

"I'm sorry." He took his hand away. "I'm just affectionate when it comes to the baby." he smiled.

"I understand." she smiled then moved his hand back to her stomach, "It's ok."

He smiled blushing slightly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." she smiled back. The doctor came in with a black duffel bag. "Here, be very careful with this ultrasound, alright? You can leave now." he smiled. "Thank you." she nodded but didn't reach out for the bag, knowing it'd upset Tamaki if she did.

Tamaki took the bag. "Thank you so much." He bowed.

"You're welcome." he bowed back then left. Haruhi stood up and looked at him. "Ready to go home?" she asked.

"I am." He smiled taking her hand and leading her home.

"Don't over use that machine, alright Tamaki?" she sighed.  
>-<p>

Haruhi was sitting down on the couch, slightly exhausted. Her stomach was definitely bigger which made it a bit harder for her to do simple things. She put her hand on her stomach and gently rubbed a little. "I bet you want to see Daddy huh?" she whispered to the baby deep inside her.

Tamaki came into the room with her breakfast "Hey I brought you food."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you Tamaki." She took her plate and started eating.

"No problem" he smiled. "How are you feeling today?"

"Exhausted, that's for sure." she sighed. She then broke into a fit of giggling which she couldn't help.

"Huh?" he blinked "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing." she laughed and wiped her eye. "T-The baby just turned over is all. Man that tickles!"

"Oh okay" he laughed. He then put his hand on her swelled stomach "Daddy wants to feel too" he gushed

She smiled and leaned on his shoulder a bit. "I'm sure you will soon."

Tamaki smiled "Come on little one. Move for Daddy."

Like being called on, the baby kicked once and Haruhi smiled. "I guess it wanted to make Daddy happy."

"Aw" he gushed nuzzling her stomach.

She smiled with a small blush on her face. The baby kicked again which made her laugh.

"Aw" he gushed some more "Kicking twice in a row for me? Thank you!" he continued to nuzzle her stomach and kissed it.

She laughed and ruffled his hair. "Hey, that tickles Tamaki!"

He continued to laugh "I can't help it. You're both so cute!"

She lifted his chin up and smiled. "Thank you dear."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss

She kissed him back and put her hand on her stomach. "Soon now huh?" she smiled.

"Not too long now." he smiled

"W-well... I guess I'm going to have to start watching those videos the doctor gave me about the birthing process." she gulped and shook a bit.

"Don't worry" he squeezed her hand "It'll be alright. I'll watch it with you if you like."

"Are you sure you want to watch?" she sweat-dropped, "I'm not sure you can handle it."

"But..." he squeezed her hand "I want to be here for you."

"You will be there for me but I don't think you can handle the videos." she sighed. "But if you think you can, let's go ahead."

He nodded determinedly. "I'll be fine."

"Alright." she put in the video and sweat-dropped as she watched.

Tamaki blinked "I've never seen a human birth before... Will this really be that bad?"

"Yep." she sighed, "What are merperson births like?"

"Uh..." he blinked "Kind of like dolphin and whale births"

"As I figured." she sighed and watched the video more. "I-I don't want to watch it anymore." she looked away.

"O-Ok" he sighed turning it off. "It was a bit much huh?" he sweat-dropped.

"Yes... and it just makes me scared for the future." she shivered.

"It'll be okay." he rubbed her shoulder "Don't worry so much"

"But with every pregnancy comes its... complications." she sighed. "Anything could happen."

"Don't worry." He smiled "No matter what I'm sure you'll be okay."

"And what about the baby?" she looked up at him.

"The baby will be fine too." he smiled.

"I sure hope so." she leaned on him.

"I'm certain they will." He leaned his head on top of hers.

"Hey, do you want to see it?" she asked, to change the subject and she wanted to see the baby as well.

"The baby?" He smiled. "Of course I do." She laughed and took the photo from the ultrasound out of the drawer of their nightstand.

"Look at our cute little cashew." he gushed.

"Cashew? It's not so small anymore Tamaki." she laughed.

"I know." He smiled "But I still want to give it a cute nickname."

"Cashew?" she raised her eyebrow yet was smiling.

"What?" He smiled. "When we first saw it I thought it looked like a cashew."

"That's because it was developing Tamaki!" she laughed.

"I know" he smiled and blushed slightly. "I've just... I've never seen a baby growing before. It's all new to me. A lot of things are still."

She smiled and put his hand on her stomach. "Yeah, but then again I'm still learning too."

"I really should thank you for being so patient with me." He smiled.

"You don't need to dear." she put her free hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be a great mother." he smiled taking her hand. "Judging from how you answer my questions all the time." he laughed.

"And you'll be a great father. Judging by how caring and loyal you are." she smiled.

He smiled "Well thank you Haruhi." He kissed the top of her head as he continued to watch their child on the screen.

She laughed and watched the monitor as well. She then yawned and leaned on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Tired?" He smiled.

"Very." she nodded.

"Okay." He picked up the ultrasound and put it away. "Get some rest alright?" he smiled.

"Mmhmm." she lied down on the couch and fell asleep soon after.

Tamaki smiled. He got a blanket and put it over her. "Have a good nap." He whispered before he left to do some housework.


	23. Chapter 23

Haruhi was now in her ninth month and she seemed to always be exhausted. She sat at the kotatsu and leaned on the table a bit. She looked over to Tamaki and sighed, "Hey..."

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He smiled sitting down next to her.

"Do I need to answer that?" she groaned.

"I'm sorry." He rubbed her back. "It shouldn't be long now." He smiled.

"Yeah..." She then stiffened and looked out the window. "Is that... a storm coming?"

"It might be." He replied. "Would you like me to get you some earplugs? Or maybe some headphones?"

Haruhi sighed and smiled."i learn everything from my mom..."

"Y-yes." she nodded. She then heard thunder, even though it was far off, and froze with fear.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright." He stood up and ran to get earplugs.

She then felt strange and yelled for him, "Tamaki!"

"I'll be right there!" He called to her as he grabbed the earplugs.

"Tamaki this is more important!" she started shaking.

"Okay, okay!" He ran back to her "What's wrong?" he asked her worriedly.

"M-my stomach... it hurts..." she replied, "It hurts all over."

Tamaki was in shock "Uh... O-Okay! Um... Just... Just take deep breaths okay?" he tried to instruct her as he grabbed the pregnancy book and flipped to the part about labor.

"Sh-Shouldn't we go to the hospital Tamaki?" she took deep breaths but when thunder sounded, she froze and shook for a while then went back to trying to control her breathing.

_"Dammit, now of all times." _ Tamaki frowned as he tried to comfort her. "We need to time the contractions and how far apart they are before we can do that."

She flinched and paused for a minute before she blinked. "I... I feel fine now..."

Tamaki sighed "That's good. I was scared."

She awkwardly stood up and looked at the door. "We need to start moving before the next one comes."

"We aren't supposed to leave until they are five to seven minutes apart." He looked at the book. "Otherwise it's just a false alarm."

She frowned and sat back down. "Fine" She flinched when thunder sounded again and sighed when it passed "In a storm of all times."

"I know" Tamaki frowned, wrapping his arms around her "It'll be okay." He stroked her hair.

It had been six minutes since her first contraction when another set in and in a more powerful wave which made her flinch and shake. "T-Tamaki..."

"O-Okay" He grabbed her arm gently. "Let's go then."

She stood up and staggered a bit and continued to shake.

"It'll be okay." He helped her walk the way she did when he first came to the surface. He smiled at the memory and helped her to the door.

"It's going to be a pain walking there with these damn contractions." she sighed.

"Please." she nodded.

Tamaki frowned "Then... Let's get a taxi."

"Okay" Tamaki hailed a cab. He helped her in "The hospital please."

She felt better a few seconds later and sighed as they headed for the hospital. "How are you holding up Tamaki?" she asked.

"I'm fine, I'm worried about you. Are you okay?" he asked.

"The pain is gone but I know it's going to come back." she groaned and leaned on him.'

Tamaki held onto her "It'll be okay." He whispered as they drove up to the hospital. "Thank you" Tamaki bowed to the driver as they left.

Haruhi thanked the driver as well and held onto Tamaki. The thunder storm was scaring her but she tried her best to remain confident. "Tamaki, promise me you're not going to freak out."

"No I won't." He assured her as he brought her to the front desk. "We need a doctor, my wife is in labor." Not too long after the doctor came to meet them. "Hello, alright Mrs. Suoh just relax." He helped her sit down in the wheelchair. "This way please." Tamaki followed the doctor into her room.

She looked around, calm as could be. She then flinched again and looked up at Tamaki. "Hey... don't leave ok?"

"I wouldn't think of it." He smiled.

She smiled back then she froze and hair covered her face. "I know I'm in labor but... I think the baby's ready to be born now..."

"Uh okay!" Tamaki panicked a bit. The doctor smiled "Just wait a few minutes, you're only 5 centimeters dialated."

"R-right." she nodded. She tried to keep her breathing even but it was rather hard for her now. Every time a new contraction set in, she squeezed Tamaki's hand a bit and she kept glancing back at him, mainly to make sure he was fine and not spazzing out.

Tamaki stayed calm and kept his hand holding hers the whole time. "Okay Mrs. Suoh, I think you're ready to push now." The doctor instructed.

"A-alright." she nodded and took a deep breath. She couldn't help but cry out in pain as she pushed. She lied back down and panted heavily.

"You're doing great Haruhi." Tamaki squeezed her hand.

"T-Thanks." she panted and waited a minute before pushing again and screaming out then falling back down.

Tamaki squeezed her hand "It's alright..."

She panted heavily and squeezed his hand. "H-how many... more times?" she asked breathlessly.

"A few more" The doctor smiled "You're almost there Mrs. Suoh."

"A-alright." She was rather scared and it showed in her eyes. She pushed once again and cried out due to the pain and fell back down into her pillow.

Tamaki held her hand with both of his "Its okay... You're doing fine..." He was worried but tried not to let it show.

"Just a few more pushes Mrs. Suoh." The doctor reported. Two more!"

She panted heavily and caught part off her breath before she pushed again. She felt herself shaking a bit but pushed once more and fell down heavily back and panted more.

Tamaki smiled "Good job Haruhi. I'm proud of you." He kissed her forehead.

She ignored him and looked at the doctor. "Th-the... baby?" she panted and sat up a bit.

"Congratulations" He smiled "You have a beautiful healthy baby girl." He handed her to Haruhi.

She picked up her new baby girl and smiled, "She's so pretty."

Tamaki poked at the baby's hand with his finger. He was surprised when she grabbed onto it. "She's so cute." He smiled.

"She is." she smiled, her exhaustion clearly visible. "You don't think... if she goes in the water..." she whispered.

"I... I'm not sure." He whispered back. "Did you pick a name yet?" The doctor smiled from across the room.

She blinked then looked down at their daughter then at Tamaki. "What do you think we should name her?"

Tamaki looked up thoughtfully "Hmm... Sakura?"

"That's a good name." she nodded and smiled down at their newly named Sakura. "Welcome to the world little Sakura."

Tamaki smiled at the baby who looked so comfortable in her mother's arms.

She held Sakura a bit closer and didn't take her eyes off of her. "We need to call my dad and your family needs to know as well."

"Yeah" he smiled. "Of course." He took out his phone and called Ranka's number.

She rocked Sakura and laid on finger on her daughter's little fist. "Hello?" Ranka answered the phone.

"Ranka" Tamaki smiled "How would you like to meet your new granddaughter?"

There was a pause then Ranka cheered very loudly, "EEEEAAAH!~ My Granddaughter?~ I have a granddaughter?~ Oh!~ I'll be right over!~" he then hung up and made a dash for the hospital. Haruhi sweat-dropped, she could hear it as if he was there with them. "Tamaki, do you want to hold her?" she smiled.

Tamaki smiled "Y-Yes! I'd love too!"

She handed Sakura to him and stroked part of her hair with her finger. "She's so beautiful Tamaki."

"Yeah" He smiled taking his daughter in his arms. "I can't wait to see whose eyes she has."

"Same here." she laid back down and sighed. "I'm so exhausted."

"Yeah I figured it would be tiring." He smiled "But you did a great job."

"Thank you Tamaki." she smiled a bit and held Sakura's hand with two fingers.

"So cute" Tamaki gushed "Look at that blond hair."

She laughed a bit, "I'm pretty sure it might get a bit darker Tamaki."

"Oh, you think?" He blinked looking at her hair.

"Children are generally born with lighter hair than they will have when they're adults." she nodded.

"Oh... okay." He smiled. "I've always had this hair color since I was born." He looked up signaling to his hair.

"Hmm, then maybe she'll stay this color then." she shrugged. Then Ranka came in with a little stuffed bunny. "Hello~" he smiled. "Hi dad." Haruhi smiled back.

Tamaki smiled. "Well hello Ranka." He rocked Sakura as she wrapped her hand around his finger.

"AW!" he went over and waved with the bunny's arm, "How is grandpa's granddaughter?~ Oh! She looks so cute!" he gushed. "Dad, I'm pretty sure she wants to sleep." Haruhi sweat-dropped.

"She's definitely a good little girl." Tamaki smiled.

"That's good!" he clapped the bunny's arms together. "Am I the only one coming today?" he blinked. "Well, we've been kind of busy to go and tell them dad." she sighed.

"It was a bit unexpected. I didn't expect her to go into labor when she did." he replied. "But I'll tell my family tomorrow if you want to come stay with Haruhi."

"Of course I will." he nodded, "I'd gladly stay with my daughter and grandchild. You don't mind do you Haruhi?" he turned to her to find that she had already fallen asleep. He smiled, "Let's let her rest. She deserves it."

"Yeah, she definitely does." he smiled "She was really strong. It started during a thunderstorm."

Ranka's eyes widened in surprise. "She really is something else huh?" he smiled warmly at his daughter then his granddaughter. "Hear that? Your mommy is amazing."

"Yeah, she really is amazing." He smiled.

"I know you're not gonna want to let go when the doctor asks for her but do as the doctor tells you, ok?" he smiled, "I gotta go."

"Y-Yeah" he smiled "Um... What's going to happen when they take her?" He asked concerned.

"They're going to check her again in case she got sick then input how much she weighs, how 'tall' she is and then put her in a crib until the next day while nurses take care of her." he replied.

"I-I see... So, they won't hurt her, will they?" He asked, still worried from personal experience.

"Of course they won't." he blinked. "Why would you... oh..." he remembered, "No, they won't. They'll keep her safe and healthy. And when you come to see Haruhi and your child tomorrow they'll gladly let you see them."

He smiled "O-Okay. That's good to know. Do you want to hold her before you go?"

"Yes I would!" he gushed.

Tamaki smiled and gently handed Sakura to Ranka. "I'd like to thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." he held Sakura and placed the bunny next to her.

He smiled as the baby made cute cooing noises. "I think I finally understand why your so protective of Haruhi." he laughed.

"Uh huh." he made the stuffed rabbit hug her. "Aw, now I'm remembering when Haruhi first came to the world." he sniffed.

"That's cute... I don't really remember much about when I was little. I spent a lot of time playing with starfish." he smiled.

"She's not gonna turn into a fish if she touches water is she?" he sweat-dropped.

"Uh... I-I don't think so." he sweat-dropped.

"Then what will happen when they try to give her a bath, I wonder?" he looked down at her. "I sure as hell know that they won't treat her as a human newborn anymore."

Tamaki's heart sank. "T-That can't happen, i-it only happens whenever I go into the ocean, no other time. I- I really hope it's not different for her."

"Maybe it is just ocean water then." he sighed with relief, "We have nothing to worry about!"

Tamaki held onto Sakura's little hand. "Yeah... I won't let anyone hurt you." he whispered.

"Here, take her." he smiled and handed Sakura and her new rabbit to him. "I need to go. Tell Haruhi when she wakes up that I said bye and that I love her, as per my usual." he chuckled.

"Sure thing" he smiled. He took Sakura and waved goodbye to Ranka. Tamaki looked sweetly at Sakura. "I won't let anyone hurt you." he whispered.

Sakura yawned and snuggled closer to him

He smiled. "You really are sweet." The doctor came in soon after. "How is everything?" "Great." He smiled.

Sakura cooed and gripped his shirt.

"Would it be alright if I took her?" The doctor asked. "Tamaki was a bit nervous but reluctantly handed his daughter to the doctor."

Sakura whined and reached out for Tamaki. Haruhi mumbled and looked over tiredly at Tamaki. "W-What's going on?" she sat up a bit.

"The doctors are going to take Sakura for a little bit." he replied nervously.

She watched them worriedly and slowly nodded. "Ok... C-can I just hold her one last time?"

The doctor smiled "Certainly" he handed Sakura to Haruhi.

Haruhi held Sakura and she sighed happily. Sakura cooed and Haruhi smiled warmly and she held her hand with her fingers.

"Whenever you're ready." The doctor smiled "We'll get her weight and length." _"That's all?" _Tamaki thought relieved.

"Can you bring her back when you're done?" she asked and held Sakura a bit closer.

"Of course" He smiled. "I could bring in a portable crib if you'd like so she can stay with you tonight."

"Yes, please." she nodded, "We'd gladly appreciate it."

"Alright" The doctor took Sakura carefully. "I'll be right back." He smiled and left. Tamaki looked over at Haruhi "What's wrong?"

"I don't like it when she's gone." she fidgeted. "She's never been away from us before."

"Well that's true." He smiled, it had only been an hour since her birth.

"I want her back right now I'm practically on the verge of running to her." she sighed.

"Don't worry." He smiled hugging her "She'll be back really soon."

"You're right." she smiled and hugged him back. "But I still want her back."

"I know, I do too." He replied.

Haruhi continued to fidget and kept glancing at the door anxiously, waiting for Sakura to be brought back.

A few minutes later the doctor returned with a portable crib and Sakura. "Here she is." He smiled "She's 10 cm long and 5 1/2 pounds." He handed her to Haruhi.

Haruhi wasn't listening, she held Sakura and rocked her a bit. Sakura giggled and looked up at Tamaki.

"Such a tiny little thing." Tamaki smiled. "She has your eyes Haruhi."

"Mmhmm." she nuzzled her and Sakura giggled.

"Haruhi..." he spoke softly. "Do you think... she can be in water?"

"I don't know..." she yawned and held Sakura more.

"You're still tired." He smiled.

"Of course I am. If your body was trying to push another life out you'd be tired too." she smiled tiredly.

He laughed "I suppose I would." He brushed her bangs out of her face. "I'm really proud of you, you were really strong, even during the thunderstorm."

"My child come before my fears." she smiled at him. Sakura yawned and fell asleep.

"Yeah" he smiled "But still you were strong."

"And so were you." she smiled and nuzzled the sleeping Sakura.

"What do you mean?" He asked "I didn't really do anything."

"You kept strong for us, which kept me strong." she smiled.

He smiled "I had to do it. For you and Sakura."

"And thank you for that." she smiled down at Sakura.

"I had to make sure you two stayed healthy. You couldn't do that if you were worried about me." he explained.

"There you go again. Always protecting me." she rocked Sakura more. She didn't want to put her down.

"Well..." He smiled "I have to don't I? Not only that, I want too. I love you Haruhi."

"I love you too Tamaki and this new life, our daughter that we brought into this wonderful world, she's a sign of that. She's our love combined." she blushed a bit and smiled.

He smiled believing every word she said. "She definitely is. I promise I'll love and protect her just like I do for you Haruhi." He smiled believing every word she said. "She definitely is. I promise I'll love and protect her just like I do for you Haruhi."

A nurse came in and looked at them sadly. "I'm sorry Mr. Suoh but you need to leave. You can see them in the morning." Haruhi blinked and looked up at Tamaki.

Tamaki didn't understand why he, the father had to leave. "I-I do?"

"Yes, we need to start getting ready for her to leave and then the baby as well." the nurse tried to explain, "Besides, you'll need to rest if you're to get the home prepared for their arrival in a few days." she smiled. "She's right Tamaki." Haruhi yawned.

"Uh, y-yes!" He nodded. "I suppose I could go home to get you some things." He smiled. "And I'll be back tomorrow with my family."

"Alright." she nodded, "We'll be waiting for you." she smiled tiredly. "Bye Tamaki." she held Sakura closer.

He reluctantly waved and left for home. He felt uneasy leaving her and his newborn daughter alone.

Haruhi waved back as he left and then looked down at Sakura. The next morning she realized that Sakura was laying in her crib which she put her in during the night and her hand was in it. _'I guess that's why my shoulder aches. I put her in the crib and held her hand throughout the night.'_ But she couldn't help but smile as Sakura cooed and giggled.

A little later Tamaki opened the door slightly "Hey" he smiled "Are you ready for some visitors?" he asked as he opened the door, revealing his mother and father, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, and the twins.

"Hi." she smiled and picked Sakura up. Kaoru smiled, "Aw, she's cute!"

"She must get that from her mother." Hikaru smirked. "Haruhi, she's beautiful" Anne smiled sitting down next to her. Tamaki continued to smile.

"I agree." Kaoru smirked as well. Haruhi ignored their comments and smiled down at Sakura. "Yes, she is Anne." she stroked Sakura's hair. Sakura giggled and looked over at her father and smiled.

"Hey little one." Tamaki smiled wiggling his finger at her "Daddy missed you." "Look at the baby Takashi!" Honey smiled. "Yeah" the older boy smiled. Yuzuru looked over at Sakura "Isn't she just the cutest thing?"

Sakura grabbed his finger and inspected it, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "And she definitely takes after her father." Haruhi laughed.

Tamaki laughed. "Certainly does" Yuzuru teased ruffling Tamaki's hair. "Ah, Dad!" Anne just smiled and continued to watch the baby.

Sakura giggled and reached up at him. "Tamaki, I think she wants you to hold her." Haruhi smiled.

"She does?" He smiled brightly. "Come here little one." He picked her up gently.

Sakura giggled more and snuggled closer to him. Haruhi leaned back and watched them happily.

"Seems like she's going to be a Daddy's girl." Anne smiled.

"Probably, yet it wouldn't surprise me." she laughed. Sakura kept trying to reach up at him then suddenly started crying.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Tamaki started to rock her. "Come on. Don't cry."

Her stomach growled and she kept crying. Haruhi shifted and picked up a bottle a the table by her bed. "Here, she hasn't eaten yet today. Do you want to feed her or me?" she asked.

"Oh, I will." He replied taking the bottle. He put it in Sakura's mouth hoping she'd calm down."

Sakura drank and put her hands on the bottle, immediately calming down. Haruhi sighed with relief. "I had practice throughout the night, so I'm ahead of you Tamaki." "Wait, the baby kept you up?" Kaoru blinked. "Yes, but I don't mind." Haruhi yawned.

"I'm sorry." Tamaki frowned. "I wish I could have stayed with you last night."

"No, it's fine." she smiled, "Besides, where could you have slept here?" Sakura pulled away from the bottle and pushed it a bit. She then cooed and giggled, reaching up towards Tamaki.

"I'd sleep in a chair for all I care." He smiled "I just wanted to be here with you two."

She smiled then blinked as Sakura started crying. "Uh Tamaki, I think she wants you to lean down a bit."

"Huh?" Tamaki blinked and leaned down "What's wrong sweetie?"

She giggled and held onto his hair. Kaoru burst out laughing. Sakura ran her hand through his hair and smiled. Haruhi just smiled and watched them fondly.

Tamaki laughed "What are you doing?" He kissed her cheek. Hikaru laughed with his brother.

She giggled and tugged on his hair a bit. Kaoru had to lean on Hikaru to keep him from falling he was laughing so hard Haruhi sweat-dropped.

"Ow." He winced slightly. "Not so hard." He told her sweetly.

She looked at his blonde hair and then snuggled closer. Haruhi was feeling a bit jealous now.

Tamaki laughed "You're so affectionate."

Sakura giggled. "You're talking about her right?" Haruhi laughed.

"I am" he smiled as the baby cooed in his arms.

"She is affectionate and it is rather cute." she smiled.

"I'm sure she'll be affectionate with you too." He smiled.

"She was when she was awake last night." she yawned. Sakura fell asleep in his arms.

Tamaki smiled "You are so sweet." He watched Sakura sleep. About an hour later Tamaki's family left and the family was left alone.

"Can I hold her?" Haruhi asked. She really wanted to hold her child again but also wanted Tamaki to have his turn.

"Of course." He smiled handing her their daughter.

She held Sakura gently and rocked her a bit. "She's so adorable. I can't wait to see how she looks when she's older." she smiled warmly down at her.

"Well, once she is older, you'll wish she was this little again." He laughed.

"I know, I know." she laughed with him, "So will you."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will." He smiled. His smiled faded a bit. "Will they try to give her a bath?"

"Most likely." she nodded, "Or if we go home soon enough, we can give her a bath ourselves."

"I'd much rather do that." he sighed. "I'm afraid of what will happen."

"Tamaki. I doubt freshwater will make her transform. I don't even think she _can_ change into a mermaid." she shook her head.

He sighed "I'm just being cautious" he sighed "I don't want her getting hurt."

"I don't either." she cautiously held his hand while holding Sakura, "And I know with you as her father you'll never let that happen."

"Of course I won't. That's why I want to make sure very soon. I mean, it's a spell that works in the ocean, but I don't know how it will affect her." he replied.

"Me either... Tamaki... what if... she can change... what if it hurts her?" she looked at him sadly.

"I- I'm not sure." he frowned "It might, I mean it hurts for both of us."

"I'd hate that." she looked down at Sakura and pulled her closer, "I don't want her to feel pain like that."

Tamaki frowned. "I know, I don't want her in any kind of pain."

"Then let's not let her in the water until she can handle it. I don't want to hear her cry." her hair covered her face as she spoke.

"I don't either." He frowned.

"Can you ask a doctor when we can leave?" she sighed.

"Yeah" He smiled "Sure, I'll be right back."

"We'll be here, waiting for you." she smiled.

"Yeah sure." he smiled and left. He came back a few minutes later. "One more night I guess." He smiled. "We can go home tomorrow."

"Yay." she laughed, it was easy to tell she was exhausted still. Sakura woke up and giggled. "Hello sleepyhead." she smiled and kissed her head.

Tamaki smiled. "Seems she's in a good mood."

He laughed "Well, I'm glad." He smiled walking over towards them. "Sakura, are you happy to see Daddy?"

Sakura cooed happily and reached out for him. "I'm guessing that's a 'yes'." Haruhi laughed.

Tamaki laughed. "So cute. I love you."

Sakura reached out for his hand. "Yes, she is cute. Mommy loves you too." she kissed her head.

Tamaki smiled. "I love you too." He kissed Haruhi.

She kissed him back and Sakura giggled. "What? Is mommy and daddy being lovey funny?" she laughed and kissed her, causing her to bubble more.

"She certainly is a happy baby." He smiled.

"And that's an extremely good thing." she smiled. Sakura reached for his hand again and whined a bit.

Tamaki smiled and put his finger near her so she could grab it.

She held onto his finger and smiled a little. "She loves doing that, huh?" Haruhi laughed.

"I guess so." He smiled.

She yawned and fell asleep, holding onto his finger still. "Aw." she smiled.

"That's so cute!" He gushed.

"You think everything she does is cute." she sighed happily and leaned back into her pillow a bit.

"Well it's true." He smiled.

"Yeah, it is." she nodded.


	24. Chapter 24

Tamaki woke up one morning and stretched. He looked over at Haruhi who was still sleeping. He got out of bed and went to check on Sakura. He smiled at his daughter who was still asleep.

Haruhi snuggled into the sheets and yawned. Sakura blinked tiredly and smiled up at him. "Daddy!" she reached up for him.

Tamaki smiled "Well good morning sweetie." He picked her up "How are you?"

"Good!" she hugged him. "Mommy sweeping?" she tilted her head.

"She is" He smiled "I think she'd be happy to see you though."

"Mommy! Mommy!" she cheered. Haruhi blinked and looked at them and smiled.

"Look who's up" Tamaki smiled putting Sakura down on the bed.

"Hi you." she smiled and hugged Sakura. She hugged her mother back and smiled.

"I thought we might go to the beach today." Tamaki smiled.

"Beach! Beach!" Sakura cheered. "Ha ha, alright, alright." she smiled at her then looked worriedly at Tamaki.

"I want to take her to the beach." He whispered. "I don't want the ocean to be completely out of her life."

She sighed and nodded, "I know. I want her to be at the ocean too. I'm just scared about when she goes in."

"Yeah, I am too" he sighed

"Beach! Beach!" Sakura cheered. Haruhi couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "Ok, ok. We're going." she laughed.

Tamaki smiled "Come on" he picked up Sakura. "Let's get you ready."

She hugged him and smiled as she looked around, proud that she was so high up. "I'm tall! I'm tall!" she cheered more. Haruhi got up and laughed. "I'm taller than Mommy!" Sakura smiled brightly. "Yes, you are." she laughed more and kissed her daughter.

Tamaki laughed "You like being high up huh?"

"Uh huh!" she smiled brightly, starts seeming to dance in her eyes. Haruhi went in the bathroom to get changed.

Tamaki smiled bring Sakura back to her room and got her dressed.

Sakura kept fidgeting and waited for her mother. Haruhi came over and picked her up. "Are you ready to go?" she smiled. "Yes!" Sakura smiled brightly. There was no hiding her happiness.

Tamaki came back to the room after her changed. He was wearing a white t-shirt and orange swim trunks. The scar on his leg had faded a little but was still very visible.

Haruhi, as she always did, wore a t-shirt and shorts over her swimsuit. Little Sakura had a thing for pink so she was wearing a frilly one piece. Sakura motioned to be put down, which Haruhi allowed and Sakura ran up to Tamaki and hugged his leg, nuzzling it a little. She giggled and smiled up at him. Haruhi watched with a smile on her face.

Tamaki laughed "What are you doing, you silly girl." He smiled down at her.

"You're mine! Hehe." she giggled. "Funny, I thought Daddy was mine." Haruhi laughed.

"Well I guess you can share me." He smiled.

"Yay!" Sakura hugged his leg more. "Come on sweetie, let's go. Daddy and I have a surprise for you." she smiled. Sakura blinked and looked up at him.

Tamaki smiled ruffling her hair. "Yeah, let's go."

Sakura tugged on his shirt. "Carry me." Haruhi smiled and opened the door, taking one step out.

"Alright, alright." He smiled picking her up and walking outside.

Haruhi walked with him to the beach and ruffled Sakura's hair a little. Sakura watched the ocean in awe and felt a strong urge to go in. "Pretty..." she gasped.

"I'm glad you like it." Tamaki smiled. "This place is very important to Daddy."

"Can we go in?" Sakura asked, not once taking her eyes off the water. Haruhi looked around to make sure no one was near then nodded.

Tamaki sighed walking into the water a few steps with Sakura in his arms.

Haruhi followed behind them, glancing nervously at Tamaki. Sakura reached down a bit. "I wanna be in the water." she frowned.

Tamaki frowned and brought up towards him "Sakura, Daddy needs to tell you something, kay?" He sighed "Daddy's family is very special, so don't be scared alright."

She blinked and nodded. "Kay." Haruhi went closer and kissed Sakura's head. "Daddy is right." "Does that mean I am special too?" Sakura asked. "Of course you are." she smiled and glanced at Tamaki.

"More special then you know." he smiled.

"Yay!" she smiled and looked at the water again. "What's that?" she pointed to a sea urchin. Haruhi followed her gaze and smiled, "That's an urchin. Don't step on it ok? But if you put your finger between its spikes it'll hug you." "Ooh!" Sakura smiled brightly, she adored being hugged and giving hugs.

Tamaki smiled. He was still nervous about putting her down but carefully set her so her feet were in the water

She walked carefully over to the sea urchin and put her fingers between the spines, her finger receiving a hug. She giggled, "Mommy! Daddy! I got a hug!" "That's great sweetie." Haruhi smiled and took another quick glance to make sure no one was there.

Tamaki walked a little ways over to her "You really like this place huh?" he smiled

"Uh huh!" she giggled. Haruhi then picked her up and Sakura squeaked with surprise and laughed. "Mommy! Let me go!" Sakura giggled. She smiled and did but then both she and Tamaki were splashed by their daughter. Haruhi laughed and tried to shield herself, "Sakura!"

Tamaki laughed "Sakura, don't do that!" he smiled

"Kay!" she stopped and hugged his leg again. She then spotted a shell and picked it up. "Pretty..." she inspected it "It's a shell, like the one Daddy gave Mommy." Haruhi smiled. "Mommy's shell is pretty too." Sakura smiled. Even after all these years, Haruhi had kept the sea shell Tamaki had given her.

He smiled "Ten years and you still have it."

"And I thought it was longer." she laughed. Sakura decided that for once she'd sneak off a little and wade farther in the water. "Sakura!" Haruhi gasped and pulled her back a bit. Sakura blinked innocently.

"Sakura don't wander off by yourself okay? It's not safe." Tamaki put his hands on her tiny shoulders

"Ok..." she started to tear up "Honey, we only act this way because we love you." Haruhi kneeled down and hugged her.

"Come on don't cry." Tamaki wiped a tear from her face "It's okay, we just don't want you to accidentally get hurt."

Sakura nodded and sniffed a bit. "I saw something..." she looked back farther in the water. Haruhi blinked and looked around. "No one is here though Sakura."

Tamaki blinked looking around "Yeah Mommy is right Sakura."

"But I saw!" Sakura pointed at the water. Haruhi looked to where her daughter was pointing.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki blinked picking her up

"Yeah!" she nodded, "Anna tail too!" Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise "Tail?"

"A tail?" Tamaki gulped

"Yeah! Fishy-person!" she giggled. Haruhi sweat-dropped.

"Well... Maybe." he sighed

"Like the bed-time story Mommy tells of the prince in water and the princess on land!" Sakura smiled brightly. Haruhi walked in the water a little bit.

"Yes, I like that one too." Tamaki smiled.

"It's my favorite!" she gushed. Haruhi smiled back at them.

"Yes I know." He smiled. He walked a little ways more into the water.

"I wish they were real..." she sighed. "They might be." Haruhi smiled.

"Yes they might be indeed." Tamaki smiled putting Sakura back down.

Haruhi went to Tamaki's side and watched Sakura. "It's deep." Sakura looked up at them.

Tamaki smiled, he then turned to Haruhi. He took her hand and sighed.

She gently squeezed his hand and nodded. Sakura saw a crab and poked it. "Sakura, be careful and leave the poor thing alone." Haruhi warned.

"Yeah, it might pinch you." Tamaki explained.

"Oh... ok... bye Mr. Crab!" she waved and went over to them. Haruhi couldn't help but laugh.

Tamaki laughed "Oh my goodness, she's so cute ~ 3" he gushed.

Haruhi poked his forehead which made Sakura laugh. "Tamaki... her surprise." she reminded him.

"Oh... Yeah" He sighed. "Sakura" He kneeled down to her. "Do you remember the story you love so much?"

"Uh huh." she nodded. Haruhi watched now holding Sakura's hand.

"Well" he smiled "That was a true story."

"Oh?" she blinked. "Who is the prince and who is the princess? Who is their baby?" she asked. Haruhi tried not to laugh.

"Well that's what I wanted to tell you." He smiled. "The prince from the story who lived in the water, well, Daddy used to live here a long time ago."

"But Daddy... people can't live in water." she blinked. "Special ones can." Haruhi smiled.

He chuckled "No, I suppose people can't live in water. But if you're a part of this family you can." he winked.

"You have to keep this a secret Sakura, ok?" Haruhi smiled. "Ok!" she promised, "Me too? I can too?" she asked.

Tamaki smiled "You can" He stepped a bit further out.

Haruhi held Sakura's hand as they walked further out with him. Sakura then flinched and Haruhi gently held her hand. "It's ok Saku." she kissed her head. Haruhi caught her as she was falling over and Sakura stared at the light purple tail that replaced her legs. "I know, it was weird for Mommy the first time to." she smiled. Sakura stared up at her then at Tamaki.

Tamaki swam over to her, he had already transformed. "See?" he smiled hugging her "Daddy's family is very special."

She blinked yet hugged him back. "Daddy has a tail too... what about Mommy?" Haruhi wasn't far enough in to transform and she was busy looked to see if anyone was there, which thankfully there wasn't.

"Mommy can too." He smiled. "Mommy is the princess on land in the story."

"Oh..." she looked down at her tail then out toward the water "Can we go in?" Haruhi swam over to them and hugged Sakura, her legs replaced with her tail as well. "That's why we're here." she smiled.

"Just be careful" Tamaki smiled taking his daughter's hand.

She nodded and scooted closer to him. "I'll just be underwater ok Saku? I'm not leaving, I'll just be waiting." Haruhi smiled and let go of her. "O-ok." she clung onto her father. Haruhi dove in and turned, waiting for them and in case Sakura started sinking right away, she would catch her if Tamaki couldn't hold onto her.

Tamaki smiled "Ready?" He dove into the water. "Don't worry, you can breathe now."

Sakura gasped and looked around. Haruhi smiled, "It's beautiful down here huh?" "Yes!" Sakura smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Make sure to stay close to Mommy and Daddy." Tamaki smiled at her.

"Ok." she nodded. "We're gonna go see Daddy's family, ok?" Haruhi smiled. "Yay!" Sakura cheered.

Tamaki led them back to his home. Everyone seemed very happy to see the prince. He brought them to the castle. "I'm home." Tamaki smiled.

Haruhi took Sakura's hand and Sakura switched from holding onto Tamaki to holding onto Haruhi. Sakura suddenly became very shy and hid behind Haruhi. She smiled and hugged Sakura to reassure her.

When they reached the castle Tamaki smiled. "Sakura, want to go in the castle."

She nodded yet remained quiet. "Sakura, why so shy all of a sudden?" she asked. "Just am." Sakura replied.

"Come on sweetie." Tamaki took her other hand and led her inside.

Sakura smiled and was a bit braver now. Haruhi looked around, "Who should we see first Tamaki? Your parents?"

"Yes, I'm sure mom would love to see her." He smiled as he headed towards the main room.

"You're right." she nodded. Sakura looked up at them, "We're gonna see Grandma?"

"Yes" Tamaki smiled. Kyoya was in the room and looked over as the door opened. "Tamaki" He smiled "You're back."

"I feel left out." Haruhi thought, "I come to visit too." Sakura giggled.

Kyoya laughed "I'm sorry, I was just surprised to see you back, all of you I should say." He swam over to Sakura "Well who is this?" He smiled.

She hid behind Tamaki. "Say 'hi' to Kyoya sweetie. He's Daddy's best friend." Haruhi smiled. "Hi." Sakura peeked from behind Tamaki.

Kyoya smiled "Well hello there Sakura. It's nice to see you." Tamaki smiled "Are my parents' home?" "Yes, they are in the living room."

Sakura came out of hiding and looked up at him. "Fish-person!" she giggled and pointed. Haruhi blinked, slightly embarrassed.

Kyoya just smiled. "I suppose in a way."

"Sakura, he's a _mer_person. Or merman." Haruhi corrected softly. "Oh... merman!" she smiled and continued to point.

Kyoya laughed "It's alright. Anyway I'm sure your family will be glad to see you." "Yeah" Tamaki smiled taking Sakura's hand as he swam into the other room.

Haruhi followed behind them. Sakura looked around and hid behind him once again once she saw the other people there

Anne smiled "Oh Tamaki! You're home!" She swam over to him. "So nice to see you too Haruhi." She smiled brightly at Sakura "Oh, Sakura. You are so cute."

"Finally someone says that." she laughed. She poked out from behind Tamaki and looked up at her.

Tamaki smiled. Anne reached out her arms for Sakura "Would you like to give Grandma a hug?"

She hugged her and smiled. "Grandma!" Haruhi smiled.

Tamaki laughed. Anne hugged Sakura "Oh, it's so good to see you."

"It nice to see you too." she smiled. "You know Tamaki, she's been swimming as if she was born here." Haruhi smiled proudly at Sakura.

"Well, she's got mermaid blood in her." He smiled.

"That is true." she held his hand. "Grandma! Grandma! It's so pretty here!" she smiled, unable to contain her excitement.

Anne giggled. "I think so too." she smiled.

"Grandma's tail is pretty too." she smiled. "Aw, she's cute." Haruhi smiled.

Anne smiled "Well thank you Sakura." She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You have a very pretty tail too."

"Thank you." she smiled. "Sakura you're so sweet." Haruhi smiled.

Tamaki couldn't help laughing. "She certainly is."

Sakura hugged her tail and Haruhi grabbed her and prevented her from sinking. "I has a pretty tail like Mommy and Daddy." she giggled.

Tamaki laughed "You really think so?" He smiled at his daughter for being so naive about the huge scar on his tail.

"Yes!" she giggled. "That's so sweet." Haruhi smiled.

"Well thank you sweetie." Tamaki smiled "That makes me very happy."

"Welcome!" she smiled. "You're so sweet." Haruhi laughed.

Anne smiled, she could tell Tamaki was happy at how much Sakura thought of him. "Come here!" Tamaki smiled picking her up "You are so cute ~ 3"

Sakura laughed and tried to wriggle away. "Daddy!" Haruhi smiled and watched them fondly.

"I love you so much" he smiled "You're so cute!"

"Daddy you funny!" she giggled. "I love it when they're like this." Haruhi sighed happily.

"Yes, I do too." Anne smiled

"They're such a cute pair." Haruhi laughed.

"They certainly are." She smiled "I can tell they're very close."

"They are. She's 'Daddy's little girl." she smiled.

"Tamaki was a total mama's boy." She smiled.

"Oh really?" she giggled. Sakura tried to do a somersault underwater and laughed.

"That was really good Sakura." Tamaki smiled. Anne laughed "Yes, he certainly was. He used to cling to my side all the time."

"Well, I can see why. He adores you." she smiled. "Thank ya Daddy!" Sakura giggled.

"He would always stay by my side." She smiled "I used to get sick quite often, and he would get so worried he'd never leave my bedside." She continued to watch him.

"Oh... that's rather sweet." she smiled at Sakura.

Tamaki continued to play with Sakura. He lifted her up and down in a playful way. Anne smiled. "She certainly is loved a lot."

Sakura giggled and kissed his hand. "Yeah... she sure takes after him a lot too huh?" she laughed.

He laughed "What are you doing?" Anne smiled "I'll have to be sure to visit you more often."

"Loving you." she smiled. "I'd like that and I'm sure they would too." Haruhi smiled.

Tamaki laughed "Well thank you. I love you too." He snuggled her.

"I love Daddy mostest!" she giggled.

He laughed "Oh you think so?" He smiled. "Oh! Haruhi!" He smiled over at her "Do you want to see the dolphins?"

"Dolphins! Mommy!" Sakura smiled brightly. "Sure!" she laughed.

"I'm sure you'd like them." Tamaki smiled "I never got around to showing you them before."

"I'd love to see them Tamaki." she went over to them and hugged them. Sakura giggled.

"Alright" He laughed bringing her and Sakura outside. "This is where they're supposed to be." He handed Sakura to Haruhi. He looked around "Funny, they should be around here somewh-" He was tackled by an overly excited dolphin "A-Antoinette!" He laughed.

Haruhi held onto Sakura and blinked. Sakura tried to wriggle away and pet the dolphin 'Antoinette'. "Dolphin! It's like a puppy!" Sakura laughed. "Kind of." Haruhi couldn't help but laugh too.

Tamaki laughed as the dolphin continued to lick him. "Come on! Quit it that tickles!" When he was finally able to push the dolphin off he sat up and hugged the affectionate dolphin. "Aw, I missed you too." He then smiled at his wife and daughter. "This is Antoinette. I've had her since I was little." He laughed "Guess she missed me."

"Well I can understand why." Haruhi smiled. Sakura then tickled her mother's tail with her own, causing Haruhi to laugh and let go and Sakura swam up to Antoinette and hugged her. "She feels funny." she giggled.

"Well she's a dolphin." Tamaki smiled. "She doesn't have fur like a puppy, she has skin." He explained. Antoinette turned and nuzzled Sakura.

Sakura laughed and stroked the dolphin. Haruhi swam to Tamaki and smiled at Sakura. "I'm glad she's so happy."

"I'm really happy too." he smiled wrapping his arm around her

She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled warmly. Sakura laughed, "She's needy!"

Tamaki laughed "She just likes to play a lot. So do you."

Sakura nodded and snuggled Antoinette. "She's so sweet." Haruhi smiled.

"She's so sweet you're going to get a toothache." Tamaki laughed

Haruhi laughed as well. "Daddy! Daddy!" Sakura smiled, "I wanna ride her!"

Tamaki smiled "Alright" he swam over to her and put her on top of Antoinette. "Now hold on to her tightly okay?"

"Ok." she nodded and held onto Antoinette's dorsal fin. "Don't go too fast..." Haruhi looked at her nervously.

Tamaki patted Antoinette's head "Slowly okay?" he smiled leading them around

Haruhi followed behind them. Sakura's eyes gleamed happily, "Daddy! Mommy! Look at me!"

He smiled "Yes I see you."

"I see you too Saku. I'm so proud." Haruhi smiled. Sakura giggled and her tail waved side-to-side.

Tamaki gushed at how cute she was. Antoinette nudged him slightly.

"She's jealous Tamaki." Haruhi laughed. Sakura leaned down and hugged Antoinette. "Thank you girl." Sakura smiled.

Antoinette nuzzled Sakura. He smiled "Don't be jealous." he patted her head

"You two are cute together." Haruhi smiled. Sakura cheered, "We cute! We cute!"

Tamaki laughed picking her up "Well it's getting kind of late. We still need dinner and you need to go to bed." he smiled

"Aw!" Sakura yawned. "Let's go sleepyhead." Haruhi smiled.

Tamaki smiled "Say goodbye to Antoinette and Granmda."

"Bye Antoinette!" she smiled tiredly and looked over to her Grandmother, "Bye bye!" "Bye Anne." Haruhi smiled.

"Goodbye." Anne smiled giving Sakura a hug and a kiss. "I'll be sure to come visit you soon."

"We'll visit soon." Haruhi replied.

Anne waved as they left and Tamaki led them back to the surface. The sun was beginning to set.

Haruhi brought Sakura up and she flinched when her tail changed to legs again.

Tamaki stretched when he reached the shore. "What a nice visit." He smiled "Did you like it Sakura?"

"Yeah..." she nodded tiredly "Maybe you should get to bed." Haruhi smiled down at her.

Tamaki smiled "Let's go home then" He smiled as they started walking back towards the house.

Sakura fell asleep in her arms and Haruhi kissed her head. "Pleasant dreams Sakura."


	25. Chapter 25

It had been a few weeks since the three had visited Tamaki's family. He had been very happy that Sakura was able to go in the ocean and see his home before Haruhi. He was up early making breakfast for the two of them, happily whistling the tune of 'Sakura Kiss'

Haruhi rushed to the bathroom and got sick. Sakura woke up and checked in the bathroom then went to Tamaki and pulled on his shirt. "Daddy, Mommy is sick."

Tamaki turned off the stove and placed the pancakes on a plate. He then walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Haruhi? Are you okay?"

Sakura held onto his leg and looked inside. "Mommy?" Haruhi wiped her mouth and sighed. "Yeah, just a little sick."

"Okay, do you need anything?" He asked.

"No... I just need a few minutes." she sighed. "Mommy has flu?" Sakura asked. "No, it's probably something Mommy ate yesterday." she smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to give Sakura her breakfast. Let me know if you need anything." He replied taking Sakura's hand.

"Ok." she nodded. Sakura smiled, "Get better Mommy!" "I will. Go eat breakfast with Daddy." she smiled.

Tamaki finished making breakfast and made a plate for Sakura. "Here ya go sweetie. Eat up." he smiled

"Thank you Daddy!" she smiled and started eating. Haruhi had laid down on the bed.

"Keep eating okay." Tamaki smiled "I'm going to go check on Mommy." He smiled and got up to check on Haruhi.

"Ok!" she called after him. Haruhi was holding her stomach a little and sighed, "You're going to have to eat without me."

Tamaki opened the door to their bedroom. "Hey are you alright?"

"I still feel sick." she replied.

Tamaki opened the door to their bedroom. "Hey are you alright?"

"I'm still not feeling well." she sighed.  
>"I'm sorry." He frowned as he came in and sat down next to her.<br>"It's fine" she sighed. She then smiled, "How's Sakura?"  
>"She's being a good girl and eating her breakfast." He smiled<br>"That's good." she continued to smile and closed her eyes. "Man, I'm tired."  
>"Wow, I've never seen you this tired since you were pregnant for Sakura" he replied.<br>Her eyes shot open. "You don't think..."  
>"Well..." he blinked lifting his finger to his chin "It's possible I suppose."<br>She sat up and blinked. "Want to check at the doctors later?"  
>"Are you going today?" He blinked a bit confused<br>"No... we can wait for tomorrow I guess." she replied.  
>"Well, whenever you'd like to go." He replied<br>Sakura ran inside and jumped on the bed. "I'm done eating!" she smiled. "Good girl." Haruhi smiled and hugged her.  
>Tamaki smiled "Careful honey, mommy isn't feeling too well."<br>"Oh, right." she nodded. "I'm fine Tamaki." Haruhi looked at him.  
>"You sure?" He asked as he picked up Sakura<br>"Yeah." she nodded. Sakura giggled and hugged Tamaki.  
>He couldn't help laughing "Sakura your too adorable" he smiled<br>"She is." she smiled. Sakura kissed his cheek and smiled warmly.  
>"Come on you." He smiled "Let's go play and let mommy rest."<br>Haruhi smiled. Sakura nodded, "Yay!" she cheered.  
>He laughed as they left. "I'll check on you later." he smiled and brought Sakura downstairs<br>"Ok." Haruhi lied back down and couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities that they could be having another child. Sakura giggled and held onto him.  
>"Sakura" Tamaki smiled "How would you like a baby brother or sister?"<br>She blinked and smiled. "I like one."  
>He laughed "I think I'd like one too."<p>

"A little brotha or sista?" Sakura blinked.

He chuckled "Well, for you I would." He smiled.

"Oh..." she paused then looked up at him. "Where do little brothas and sistas come from?"

He blinked down at his curious daughter. "From Mommy and Daddy" he smiled.

"Where from Mommy and Daddy?" she blinked.

He laughed "Well, something very special made you Sakura. Mommy and Daddy love each other so much that you were able to be born. So love makes a baby."

"Oh..." she blinked more. "Mommy and Daddy still love each other? So, why I have no brothas or sistas?" she asked.

"Well..." he smiled "I think you might actually."

"Where?" she looked around excitedly.

"Well they aren't here yet." He smiled "I'm not even sure if they will be yet anyway. But it takes a while for them to show up. They have to grow a little in mommy's tummy before they can live with us."

"Why? Did Mommy eat them?" she blinked.

He laughed "No, that's just how it works. It has to grow inside Mommy's tummy before it can be born."

"Ok..." She then hugged his arm. "Is there one in Mommy's tummy now?"

"There might be." he smiled.

"I want one! I want one!" she cheered happily.

He laughed "We'll find out soon enough." He smiled.

"When?" she whined a bit. Haruhi got up, went in the bathroom and got sick again.

"It takes a while." He laughed putting her down. "I'm going to go check on mommy." He smiled.

"Ok Daddy." she sat down and looked around the room for one of her toys. Haruhi sighed and wiped her mouth.

"Hey" Tamaki knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just sick again." she replied.

"I'm sorry" He went over to her and rubbed her back. He smiled "Hey, we might have another baby. That's good huh?"

"Yeah." she smiled, "If we're having another baby... that'd be wonderful. How's Sakura about this?"

"I think she really wants a little brother or sister." He smiled. "She seemed really happy."

"Well, I'm gonna feel sorry for her if we aren't having one." she sighed. She then paused for a minute and smiled, "But I like her enthusiasm about it."

He laughed "Yeah, I do too." He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. "But you know. I really wouldn't mind another one." He smiled.

She smiled and nodded. "Me either. I like the idea that we may be having another child."

He smiled resting his head on top of hers. "I really like the idea."

"Well, you may be getting your wish. I don't remember being this sick since we were having Sakura." she laughed.

He laughed "Yeah, I guess so." He smiled kissing her.

She kissed him back and smiled. Sakura poked her head from the corner, holding the teddy bear Tamaki begged Haruhi to buy. She giggled, "Mommy and Daddy making kissy faces!" Haruhi smiled over at her, "Yes, yes we are."

Tamaki laughed "Come on over here Sakura."

She went up to him and smiled, holding her teddy up. "We wanna be carried." Haruhi picked her up and smiled at how happy Sakura was.

"I'm sorry, were you bored by yourself?" Tamaki smiled.

"No, I had Kuma-chan." she shook her head. "Well, that's good." Haruhi smiled.

He laughed "Well he is good company." He smiled.

"When we gonna find out if Mommy has a little brotha or sista in her tummy?" she pouted. "Tomorrow Sakura." Haruhi kissed her cheek, causing her to giggle.

Tamaki smiled patting her head "You really want a baby brother or sister huh?"

"Yes!" she smiled. Haruhi laughed, "Well, we'll see about that."

"Although I think she might get one." He smiled at the thought.

"I wanna snuggle" Sakura yawned and wiped her eye. "Ok, ok." Haruhi smiled and laid down with her on the bed.

Tamaki smiled laying down on her other side. He kissed her cheek.  
>Sakura giggled and snuggled up to him. Haruhi smiled and wrapped her arms around Sakura a bit.<p>

The family stayed snuggled up for a little while before Tamaki fell asleep.

Sakura fell asleep as well. Haruhi had gotten up and made her appointment for the next day then went back to them, snuggled up to them and fell asleep as well.

Tamaki began to snore slightly.

Sakura jumped up and down on the bed the next morning. "It's today!" she cheered. Haruhi sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Tamaki laughed "Oh, I guess it is."

"I'm coming too right?" she smiled. "No, you're staying with Grandpa." Haruhi shook her head. "AW!" she whined.

Tamaki laughed "Don't worry sweetie. We won't be gone long. Besides you like staying with Grandpa."

Sakura nodded. "Mommy needs to get up so she can get ready to see the doctor Saku." Haruhi smiled, Sakura was sitting on her leg. She got off and nodded.

"Come on" Tamaki smiled picking her up "I'll get you something to eat."

She giggled and snuggled closer to him, "Ok Daddy." Haruhi got up and went to change in the bathroom.

Tamaki smiled and brought her downstairs and fixed her breakfast.

Sakura started eating and Haruhi came downstairs. "Almost ready to go?" she smiled.

"Yup" He smiled "Just need to get changed. He walked upstairs and got ready before he came back down. "Okay, now I'm ready."

"Alright." Haruhi picked Sakura up and headed for the door. "Grandpa's house!" Sakura smiled.

Tamaki chuckled closing and locking the door behind them.

On the way to Ranka's Sakura kept asking questions about babies, where they came from, how long it took for them to get here and others related to the same topic. Either Haruhi or Tamaki answered, mainly Tamaki this time. "Why can't I come with?" Sakura asked. "Because it's for grown-ups" Haruhi tried her best to explain it gently.

"You would be bored there Sakura." Tamaki smiled to the toddler on his shoulders "It's just a bunch of old people sitting in a room, and there aren't any toys. Grandpa is much more fun than that." He smiled.

"Oh... that is boring." she frowned. "See? That's why you're staying with Grandpa. Don't say a word but I heard that he bought you a gift." Haruhi held her finger up to her mouth and winked.

"That sounds fun." Tamaki smiled. "I wonder what that could be."

"Yeah." she smiled, eager to see her new gift "We're here daydreamer." Haruhi laughed a few minutes later.

Tamaki took her off his shoulders "You be a good girl for Grandpa okay?" he smiled.

"Ok!" she smiled. Ranka came out and waved, "Hey you silly girl." "Grandpa! Grandpa!" Sakura cheered happily. Haruhi laughed, "We'll be back soon, alright?"

"Take good care of her" Tamaki smiled and waved.

"I will." he hugged Sakura and waved to them. Sakura waved as well. "Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" "Bye sweetheart." Haruhi waved to her and smiled.

Tamaki waved goodbye to Sakura and brought Haruhi to the hospital.


End file.
